La viuda amatista
by Yukkino-chan
Summary: La vida como viuda la tenía encarcelada.No sabía ya que era divertirse, no sabía que era la verdadera amistad.Un beso,con un desconocido en un invernadero,hizo que quisiera escapar de esa jaula,para conocer la pasión,la amistad..Provocandole confusión
1. La fiesta y el beso en la oscuridad

Hola!Soy Yukino, o Yuki-chan; como algunos me llaman. Soy autora de varios fics, como por ejemplo el de Jugadores Apasionados, los secretos del lobo y la hija del cerezo... Y mucho mas que ahora mismo dejaré de lado. Quisiera agradeceros que os pasarais por aqui para leer este fic. Estaba yo leyendo una magnifica historia de Tomoyo y Eriol..( En la que no viene por medio Touya.. TOT) la de Ocurrió una noche.... Madre mia!! Me daba algo... O una de Crystal... como la de The story of de prince... La historia de Tomoyo y Eriol como Clow... Increible... Pues estaba yo leyendo la historia de Crystal, cuando se me encendió la bombilla... Me dije... TIENES QUE HACER UNA HISTORIA DE TU PAREJA FAVORITA!!!! Así que comencé a desarrollar mentalmente la historia.... Me di cuenta de que me quedaban unas horas para irme al pueblo de mi padre... Donde no tengo a mano mi Pc.... MALDITA SEA! ( Yuki-chan se da un golpe en la cabeza con la mano.) Si es que... --U. Soy de lo que no hay.. Y encima con memoria pez...( es decir pasados 3 segundos no recuerdo nada.... Espera... DE QUE HABLABAMOS?? XD)  
  
Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar con la historia...  
  
A ) POR DESGRACIA, LOS PERSONAJE DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO SON MIOS!!! TOT ( aunque si me los regalan no me importaria... mi cumple es el 3 de noviembre... Asi que ya saben! QUIERO UNA COPIA DE ERIOL Y DE SHAORAN!!!) Pero para suerte de ustedes, y lo digo en serio... porque si mandaría a freir esparragos a Tomoyo y a Sakura y me quedo con esas dos preciosidaes...... A lo que iba.. Suerte que son de las grandes y magnificas CLAMP!  
  
B) Si por casualidad, mi fic, tiene un título igual, o una trama parecida, por favor comuniquense conmigo!! Lo digo porque, asi se podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia, o incluso dejar de escribirla.. Aunque me da muchisima pena...  
  
Pues eso.. sin mas dilación.... AQUI OS DEJO UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS!!!! . ( La cual e echo nada mas llegar de vacaciones Juajuajua!!! )  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Tenía que escapar.  
  
El rumor de la sofisticada charla, el contacto de las faldas de los vestidos, el olor a alcohol, las luces agobiantes, el olor a comida recien hecha y caliente, suculenta y aprciada; todo ello agobiaba a la tímida dama. ¡ No debería de haber ido a aquel acto social! ¡ Un error! ¡ Demasiado pronto era para aparecer en público tras su muerte! ¡ Era muy vergonzoso aquel comportamiento!  
  
Suspiró agoviada por el calor. El calor que descendía de la lujosa araña de luces, que tenía encima de su elegante y sencillo moño, junto con el calor que le proporcionaba el sencillo vestido de noche le hacía ponerse mas nerviosa aún. Hacía tiempo que no había estado tan nerviosa desde hacía cantidad de tiempo. Si se ponía nerviosa era increible, pues ella era muy serena. Era un pequeña virtud que tenía desde niña. Pero pocas veces se había puesto nerviosa.... En su boda... En su parto... En la muerte...Era increible, cuando había tenído a Yukito, nada le hacía ponerse nerviosa. Siempre estaba él ahí, apoyandole, haciendo olvidar el miedo... Pero ahora no estaba.  
  
- " Deja de pensar en él...Él; por mucho que quieras es ya historia!"- se reprendió a si misma.  
  
Miró el reloj de cuco que había en la endemoniada sala y abrió los ojos. LLevaba solo media hora allá y estaba como para tirarse al suelo a dormir de cansancio! Se obligó mirar hacia los lados para distraerse. Miró hacia arriba y observó los adornos de la elegante y popular fiesta de lady Feningan. El amplio techo de la sala de baile, contenía cuatro arañas de luces, enormes, con grandes velas que alumbraban la estancia con solemnidad, también había velas, en pequeños candelabros de plata y bronce. La sala, tenía algunos centros de flores, de diversos colores. Las rosas rojas, se mezclaban con las rosas blancas. Las azucenas con las violetas... El olor a flores silvestres y románticas impregnaba el aire. El castillo estaba muy bien limpiado, y encima, había grandes y sencillos espejos donde mirarse detenidamente. Se oía el roce de las sedas, de los linos, de los forros de las capas y vestidos de la gente bailando, hablando, caminando... Resumiendo: Gozando de la maravillosa fiesta a la que había sido invitada. Pero había un problema .... Ella no estaba disfrutando en absoluto de la velada. Se sentía frustrada, nerviosa, tímida... Condenadamente sola. Volvió la vista para observar a la gente de su alrededor. Tenía a la hija de los Fing a su lado, cuchicheando y riendo con un galán de pelo negro que nunca había visto en su vida... Pero le recordaba a alguien lo bastante .... Cruzó la mirada instintivamente hacia otra parte de la sala y vió a George. ¡ Condenado demonio! Sonrió.  
  
- " Normal que no me diera cuenta de quien es... Hace tres años, Filiph estaba en un internado en China... Pero es igual a su padre..."- se lamentó de la hija mayor de los Fing.- " Como Filiph sea igual que su padre, la hija va a pasar unos buenos ratos de dolor de estomago por reir..."  
  
Siguió recorriendo la mirada con pesadez. Cerca de ella, se encontraban algunos hombres solteros que la miraban con admiración...  
  
- " Hombres inmaduros..."- espetó en su interior.  
  
También se encontraba lady y lord Yeng, entablando conversación con otra persona a la que no conocía de abasolutamente nada. Era un hombre de mediana edad... Que raro...  
  
- " Ni que me hubiera ido por decadas!"- suspiró agobiada al ver que no reconocía a mucha gente. De repente, se tensó. Lady Feningan, se acercaba a ella rápidamente para saludarla devidamente.  
  
- " Que dios me ampare en su gloria.."- pidió serenandose.  
  
Cuando lady Feningan se unió a ella, sonrió hipócritamente. Esa mujer era una de las mejores curioseantes de la vida de las personas, y obviamente, le hablaría para luego chismorrear a sus compañeras de vicio.  
  
- Encantada de que haya venido a mi fiesta, Lady Daidouji.- sonrió afectuosamente, y le dió dos besos en ambas mejillas. Daidouji sonrió:  
  
- Me pareció que ya era hora de dejar la casa y salir un poco.- Explicó.- Ya me aburría algo.  
  
Lady Feningan asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Me gusta mucho vuestra fiesta, Lady Feningan. Tiene un buen ambiente elegante y romántico.- aprovó Daidouji con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Lady Feningan se sonrojó. Para casi toda la sociedad, era importante la opinión de Lady Daidouji, debido a que era una expléndida diseñadora, desde ropa, hasta decoración de castillos y despachos.. Provenía de una muy buena familia y tenía bastante dote. Era hermosa a ojos de hombres y mujeres. Algunos la calificaban de belleza andante, lo cual la hacía reír y sonrojarse. Esa aprovación por parte de la diseñadora, era muy importante para ella, pues en la fiesta se encontraban hombres muy distinguidos y mujeres tambien. Su orgullo y su felicidad aumentaron considerablemente.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Lady Daidouji. Y digame, como esta su vida?- preguntó.- Desde hace años que no la veo por ningun acto social ni nada....-añadi  
  
Daidouji suspiró mientras sonreía en su interior. ¡ Lo sabia !  
  
- Bueno, intento no morirme de timidez- dijo intentando parecer divertida, algo que logró al ver la sonrisa de su anfitriona- Es cierto, hace tres años, mas o menos, que no voy a ningun acto de este calibre.  
  
- La razón sera su dolor verdad?  
  
Daidouji asintió con una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Le vuelvo a dar mis mas sinceras penas y apoyo. De verdad... Lo hice en el pasado y ahora lo volvería a hacer.- argulló Lady Feningan.- Sentí mucho su perdida.  
  
- Y quien no?- dijo con melancolia.- Era muy querido por todos...- Mientras tanto pensaba- " Oh, Yukito, que afortunada fui al tenerte. No solo yo, sino toda tu familia y tus amigos. Pero, saldré adelante sin tí del todo? "- Se preguntaba  
  
Lady Feningan asintió.  
  
- Bueno, me despido de vos, puesto que tengo mas invitados a los que atender.- Daidouji asintió- Hasta luego, Lady Daidouji.- se dieron dos besos de despedida y la anfitriona se dirigió hacia otros de al lado.  
  
Daidouji suspiró aliviada. Por suerte, había logrado escapar de ella sin tener que dar mucho, y eso significaba que sus cierres de siempre, seguían intactos. Vagó de nuevo la mirada por la sala, observando; esperando a que algo pasara. Sonrió, al ver como unos niños pequeños, correteaban por la sala, jugando entre ellos. No tendrían mas de 7 años. Sonrió de nuevo, al ver como unas madres, algo azoradas por el espectaculo y regañinas, se acercaban a los pequeños con decisión para imponerles seriedad.  
  
- Son algo escurridizos verdad?- dijo una voz.  
  
Daidouji tembló ante el sonido de la voz, al pensar que se trataba de otra y se giró rápidamente.  
  
- Yue...- dijo decayendo en su estupidez- Pense que eras....  
  
- Yukito verdad?- le cortó tranquilo.- Lo se... Muchas veces nuestras voces se parecen... Por algo somos gemelos...  
  
Daidouji asintió.  
  
- Aunque muy gemelos, gemelos... no sois.. El tiene le pelo corto, y los ojos color avellana; su temperamente es sencillo, dulce, armonioso, tranquilo,y amable. Sin embargo tu, tienes el pelo largo, tus ojos son pálidos como el hielo, y tu no eres ni tranquilo, ni amable ni armonioso.  
  
Yue alzó las cejas al escuchar su comparación.  
  
- Que nos soy tranquilo? En que te basas, Tomoyo?  
  
Esta sonrió agradablemente y tierna.  
  
- En que nunca dejaras de darme sustos de improvisto.  
  
- Ah... Vale.. dejaré de ser una mala persona y pasaré a ser un buen chico.  
  
Ambos rieron alto pero el murmullo de la gente hablando, el sonido de la seda rozando el suelo, y los tacones de los zapatos de las mujeres les hacia parecer murmurar.  
  
- Te lo estas pasando bien?  
  
- Que si me estoy divirtiendo?- el alzó sus cejas- No mucho. Siguen atacandome las familias de mujeres casaderas por doquier. Que si mire vos como esta de explendida mi hija... O por cierto, que le parece a vos nuestra pupila...- Imitó voces.- Es muy agobiante.  
  
- Pero tienen razón. Deberías casarte. No digo que seas viejo pero as alcanzado una edad lo suficientemente madura como para que escojas a una esposa decente.- le recomendó.  
  
El rodó los ojos.  
  
- Pero es cierto. Quien te aguantaria? No creo que ni la mas paciente de las mujeres te aguante mucho tiempo, con ese caracter frio y distante.- admitió ella  
  
- Ahora soy frio?- dijo el en tono de burla.- Lo crees?  
  
- No porque las circunstancias lo permiten. Nos conocemos demasiado como para que me trateis de vos. No crees? Después de todo sigo siendo tu cuñada.  
  
- Y mi antiguo amor...- añadió el con voz serena.  
  
Tomoyo cogió un tono rosado en sus mejillas.  
  
- Respeta a tu hermano, por amor a Dios....- dijo ella en voz baja.  
  
- El ya no te tiene. Estas libre. Y puedo cortejarte.- se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Pero de repente se paró y sonrió abiertamente.- Pero no estoy interesado en tí.  
  
- Alguna dama en cuestión ?  
  
- Puede ser....  
  
- Venga dimelo.  
  
- No.  
  
- Por favor... Podría darte consejos....  
  
El le dirigió una mirada fria que hizo que ella parara de preguntar. Cuando Yue no quería que se siguiera hablando de un tema te congelaba con la mirada. Era típico de él. Era muy terco cuando quería.  
  
- Ví como Lady Cotilleos se acercó a ti.- comentó ante el silencio de ella.  
  
- Si, vino para preguntar como estaba y mi aprovación de estilo.  
  
- Se atrevió a preguntarte eso?  
  
Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces?- arremetió el.  
  
- Sabes que es incorrecto en una dama, preguntar sobre esas cosas... y si lo hacen, tiene que ser por una buena excusa... O no? Que hay del decoro?  
  
- Lady Cotilleos tiene decoro? Es decir, ¿ Tiene vergüenza ?- dijo incredulo.  
  
Ella emitió una pequeña risa.  
  
- Aunque no lo creas, hasta ella la tiene.- concluyó esta.  
  
Yue sonrió. Había logrado que Tomoyo dejara de estar nerviosa y sonriera algo. Se la veía mucho mas bonita de lo que era cuando sonreía. Y eso era posible? Si. Tras esa mirada seria, hermosa, tranquila y sensual al mismo tiempo, había la hermosura de ver como sus ojos relampagueaban de pasión, de alegría, de ver en su albina tez una profunda sonrisa... Su hermano había tenido mucha suerte. Demasiada... Aunque, que mujer se resistía a sus encantos ?  
De repente recordó algo:  
  
- Por cierto, como esta Lie?- dijo algo preocupado.  
  
- Ah! Lie esta bien, su pie ya esta mejor.- dijo con orgullo Tomoyo- Sus prisas por llegar al piso de abajo fueron mal recibidas. Aunque fui yo la que le metía prisa...  
  
·················FLASH BACK························  
  
- Natalie!- llamó de nuevo por las escaleras.- LLegaremos tarde a la modista. Quieres dejar de tardar tanto?- dijo una mujer impaciente.  
  
Una suave voz infantil se oyó en el piso de arriba.  
  
- Ya voy!  
  
Tomoyo suspiró, y miró al reloj de cuco. LLevaban ya 5 minutos de retraso! La señora Xiarg no se lo perdonaría!  
  
- Natalie!- exclamó de nuevo arrugando el entrecejo.- Venga!  
  
Una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años se acercó a la escalera.  
  
- Es que Lady Holly no quería vestirse..- replicó la niña enseñandole una muñeca de porcelana.  
  
Tomoyo le mira enfadada.  
  
- Venga... LLegamos muy tarde.  
  
La niña cogió a la muñeca y comenzó a saltar de dos en dos las escaleras con rapidez.  
  
- Lie! No corras o te cae....  
  
Faltaron las palabras, pues un sonido sordo de algo caer invadió la escalera de marmol. Tomoyo corrió a las escaleras y cogió a Natalie con cuidado.  
  
- Bernard... Trae a un médico.. rápido!- ordenó asustada.  
  
- Mama me duele... mucho...- lloriqueaba la niña.- Mi pie....  
  
Tomoyo la abrazó rápidamente, y la acunó en sus brazos, esperando y rezando que no se hubiera hecho mucha cosa.  
  
··················· Fin Flash Back····················  
  
- Asi que solo fue un susto...  
  
- Si. Tu dulce y revoltosa sobrina esta sanita y salva.  
  
Tomoyo calló de repente. Comenzaba a tener olas de calor por el cuerpo.  
  
- " Otra vez no..."- suplicó para si..  
  
Un dolor pequeño, comenzó a precipitarse por sus sienes, con lo que ella hizo un gesto de dolor en su cara. Yue, la miró extrañado. Observó como, sin mas, se llevaba una de sus delicadas manos a la cabeza con señal de dolor.  
  
- Otra de tus migrañas....  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Quieres irte de aqui?  
  
- Ya?- preguntó ella.- No llevo ni una hora en este lugar... No debería...?  
  
Yue negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Si te sientes mal, lo entenderan. Tranquilizate, vale? LLamaré al cochero para que te lleve a casa.  
  
- Encima tanto ruido....  
  
Yue la observó con admiración. LLevaba ya tres años con esas migrañas. No mucha gente sabría contrarrestarlas como ella, nadie tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad contra esa enfermedad... O si? El no sabía de nadie.  
  
- Vete a la sala norte, está al lado del reloj de cuco. Esa puerta, a la derecha. Hay una pequeña sala, al lado del invernadero que está junto al jardín.  
  
- Como sabes tu eso?  
  
Yukito se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Tengo mis fuentes. Te buscaré por alla.. Vale?  
  
Ella asintio y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, con la esperanza de que el coche llegara pronto para recogerla. Mientras pasaba hacia la otra parte de la sala de baile, muchas personas se acercaron a ella.  
Unas decían:  
  
- Encantada de volver a verla Lady Daidouji.  
  
- Un placer veros de nuevo, milady.  
  
- Un gusto veros...  
  
Y otros:  
  
- Mis sinceras penas, milady. Volvi este año y me enteré del suceso. Siento no haber estado en esos momentos..  
  
- Mis condolencias, Lady Daidouji...  
  
Todas esas palabras, ya no tenían sentido. Ella no quería su pena. Ni siquiera sabían lo que había sufrido! Ella le había perdido para siempre. No solo ella sino su familia entera. Solo asentía y se alejaba de ellos. Sabía que hablaban de ella. Claro! Era todo una novedad y sorpresa que tras los tres largos años apareciera ahora por allí cuando supuestamente solo a los 5 meses del suceso se volviera a la vida normal y social. Ella lo había seguido por meses incluso años... Pero ya la ansiedad de volver a salir y saber sobre el mundo exterior se había apoderado de ella. Ya no se conformaba con mirar por la ventana a su alrededor... Tenía que ir a los sitios sociales, y responder ante las ridículas preguntas de estado de animo y de salud, o de los chistes impertinentes. Eso la cansaba, pero por lo menos, quitaba sus ansias de salir a la calle. Cada vez que se acercaba mas a la sala, el dolor en sus sienes aumentaba con peligrosidad. Cruzó la puerta con decisión, y la cerró tras de si, apoyandose en la madera de la misma. Suspiró.  
  
- Por fin algo de quietud...  
  
Comenzó a respirar con mas tranquilidad. Pues ya el dolor de la migraña iba en aumento progresivo. Observó la sala con lentitud. Estaba oscura, pero sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad. Vislumbró algunos muebles, algunos comodos, como sillones, sofás, cogines.. Y otros duros y fríos, como mesillas, y cuadros... Era una pequeña habitación para meditar sus propios sentimientos y problemas. Un frió la invadió de repente. Se percató, lentamente, de que una de las ventanas de la habitación estaba levemente abierta. Levantó su mano y fue a cerrarla; pero algo invisible la obligó a pararse. Al lado de la ventana, una puerta de cristal hacía de muro con el invernadero de exóticas y puras flores y arboles. Impregnada, ensoñada y esperanzada por verlo, colocó su mano en el bombín de la puerta y giró la manilla. Un sonido de abierto se oyó perezosamente en la salita.  
  
- Que bien...- murmuró.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se quedó conmocionada. Millones de exóticas y extravagantes flores se esparcían por el invernadero. Rosas de colores nunca vistos, amapolas blancas, azucenas, margaritas, flores del deseo, lirios, geranios, y una inmensa cantidad de por demas de flores preciosas, se extendieron por su mirada. Rápidamente, movió la vista hacia mas allá, viendo setos, y arboles de cerezo, de ciruelas, de manzanas rojas y brillantes... Si no estuviera el cielo cubierto por el aluminio y el cristal, diría que estaba en el jardín del Eden, o simplemente en la selva de su imaginación. El colorido, la armonía de las flores, su fragancia... Todo...  
  
Sus sienes volvieron a latir, aumentando el dolor y ella gimió. Pero pocos instantes después se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola allí. Una respiración se oía tras de sí. De improvisto, una figura se puso en frente de ella.... Era la silueta de un hombre. Tomoyo se quedó petrificada. Un hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo de improvisto, sin saber como... Quizas sería Yue, avisandole de que el carruaje ya estaba listo.... Pero.. Su silueta no era la misma.....  
  
Antes de que Tomooyo pudiera articular palabra, el desconocido paso el brazo por las cristaleras y tiró de ella. Sofocando un grito, Tomoyo no tuvo otra posibilidad que salir del invernadero y entrar a la pequeña sala. El individuo la atrajo a sus brazos y ella se puso mas rígida aun, incapaz de resistirse.  
  
- Espere....  
  
- Ya pensaba que vos no vendríais..- mencionó la voz, algo seductora.  
  
Su cuerpo, estaba moldeado como el acero, puesto que al estar pegada a él, notaba su cuerpo duro. Su chaqueta, de suave contacto le rozó el cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Su nariz detecto un olor a coñac, tabaco y lino... Un olor masculino que en cierto modo, le recordó a Yukito. Hacía tiempo que no era abrazada así... Pero no se resistió al abrazo de ningun modo. Intentó balbucear una segunda protesta pero las palabras no le salían... El agachó su cabeza y oyó Tomoyo como un ronroneo... La estaba murmurando algo... Con una voz terriblemente seductora..  
  
- Se lo a tomado con calma, señora mía....- susurró en su oido...- Ahora sois vos la que tiene miedo?- dijo en tono de burla..  
  
Se había confundido con otra. Era esa la única explicación posible al asalto de aquel individuo...  
  
- Oiga.. yo...  
  
Pero se vió interrumpida por un dedo. Un dedo calloso, pero suave.  
  
- No diga nada. Se las normas que me dictó a la perfección.  
  
- Pero yo... oiga yo no..  
  
Se agachó hacia ella y atrapó su boca.  
  
Tomoyo se quedó rígida, mientras él devoraba su labio inferior con lentitud; dandole tiempo a responder.Su boca era tan ardiente, que ella tuvo que separar sus labio. Jamas la habían besado así... Ni siquiera Yukito... Esa fuerte y solida boca le mandaba tanta pasión que ella langideció ante tanto ardor.. Ella intentó zafarse de él, pero eso hizo que el confundiera su escapada con un ataque de pasión y la acercó mas aun. La tenía cogida por la cintura, delgada y fina, que hacía juego con ella misma. Su labio atacó algo mas profundamente al de Tomoyo, descargandole a esta unos rayos de fuego en sus venas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía que hacer... Su cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto, sus venas bibraban, su cuerpo solo respondía ante el beso... Pero... Por que? De repente, reparó en que tenía sus manos en el cuello de él, revolviendo su pelo, ligeramente despeinado ya de por sí. Un ligero rubor corrió por sus mejillas. Mas aun se tornó roja cuando descubrió que devolvía el beso de una manera nunca vista en si misma. La voracidad, el ataque a su labio inferior y a su boca en general por parte del hombre que la cogia de la cintura la había echo reaccionar así... Fogosa y ardiente.... ¿ QUE ESTABA HACIENDO? De repente... Ella notó cuando el hombre se percató de que no era a la que esperaba. Notó que se quedaba inmovil y se quedaba sin respirar...  
  
- " Ahora me soltara..."- pensó ella sofocada y confusa.  
  
Pero se equivocó. La sujetó mas fuertemente sin estrujarla y volvió a besarla de nuevo.Había estado casada, se creía una mujer mundana y experta relacionada a los temas de amor y seducción. Pero del modo en que aquel desconocido la besaba, se creía una jovencita virginal. Su boca, suave e inflamada, la hacia extremecerse al esplorar su cabidad... Al final, Tomoyo se abandonó y se dejó llevar por el momento. Respondió, lentamente a la exploración de su boca. Le dejó que el le hiciera lo que quería...  
  
Podía ser lo inesperado del encuentro... O la oscuridad, o simplemente que eran dos desconcidos que no se habían visto nunca... Impulsada a tocarlo en alguna parte, deslizó sus manos por su cuello y palpó con ternura su cabello corto, y suave. Se apoyó mas aun en el. Aquella caricia y su contacto mas fuerte pareció afectar al desconocido, pues Tomoyo advirtió que la respiración de él aumentaba de ritmo y el pulso también. De repente calló en la cuenta... Deseaba su dura y masculina textrura... Su olor, su sabor... Por eso se había ido con el a ese estraño paseo con el beso....  
  
Se apartó, bruscamente, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. El, ante el rechazo; la soltó dejandola irse. Tomoyo, huyó hacia el invernadero, ocultandose tras un muro de piedra. Se apoyó y suspiró, agitada. El la siguió pero sin abrazarla de nuevo. Solo, se mantuvo a corta distancia.  
  
Ella se había protegido con los brazos, como para contener las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en aquel momento. Se sentía arder, su cuerpo temblaba, anhelaba mas... Y eso la horrorizaba.  
  
Estaba demasiado oscuro como para verse la cara, pero la luz de la luna dejaba ver sus siluetas. Ella se admiró al ver la suya. El hombre, tenía la silueta de no un caballero ocioso y tranquilo; sino de un jornalero que se ganaba la vida trabajando para vivir. No tenía grandes y fuertes musculos. Pero si tenía unos musculos que no todo hombre tendría... Eso era lo estraño. ¿ Que haría un jornalero allá? Se dió cuenta, que llevaba traje de etiqueta, y adivinó que era un invitado... Alguien nuevo, tal vez.. Cuando el habló, sintió el tono grave de la voz masculina, que le proporcionaron una tremenda sacudida en la espalda. Su acento no era de un noble, sino de un trabajador... ¿ Que haría un hombre de esa indole asistiendo a un baile como aquel?  
  
- No es usted la dama a la que aguardaba- guardó silencio y con ironía sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para disculparse, añadió- Lo siento mucho, milady.  
  
Intentó que su voz sonara convincente.  
  
- No se preocupe. Simplemente a asaltado a la mujer equivocada. Podría haberle sucedido a cualquiera.  
  
Notó que el, levantaba un brazo hacia ella, y pensó rápidamente que la abrazaría de nuevo, con lo que exclamó:  
  
- No me toque!- dijo retirandose hacia el muro.  
  
El desconocido apoyó la mano en el muro a escasos centimetros de la cara de Tomoyo, apoyandose todo él en la mano. La tenía practicamente aprisionada contra el muro y su musculoso cuerpo.  
  
- No deberíamos presentarnos?- argulló el.  
  
- Desde luego que no.  
  
- Al menos digame si esta con alguien...  
  
- Con ... alguien?- dijo Tomoyo sin comprender.  
  
- Casada, comprometida con alguien...  
  
- Oh, si ... lo .. estoy.  
  
El frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Perdoneme, tenía que verme aqui con alguien que no ha sabido mantener su palabra... Cuando la vi entrar, la confundí con ella.  
  
- Quería estar a solas antes de que me trajeran el carruaje.  
  
- Ya se iba? No le culpo. Estas fiestas son tan aburridas...  
  
Ella suspiró. Ahora lo eran. Antes, cuando estaba con Yukito, no eran igual. Se pasaba asta altas horas de madrugada, bailando, riendo , bebiendo, charlando, con Yukito y sus amigos.. Pero ya no.  
  
- No tienen por que serlo si se esta con la compañía adecuada...  
  
Su voz debío de ser melancolica puesto que de repente, notó el roce de sus dedos en su cuello, y poco después en su mejilla, acariciandole la cara entera. Ella debería haberse apartado, pero el placer que le produjo la clavó en el suelo.  
  
- Es usted lo mas dulce que e tocado. Digame quien es.  
  
Ella se levanto del muro, pero como el abarcaba todo el espacio posible, sin querer acabó en sus brazos.  
  
- Debo irme.- dijo sin aliento.- Mi carruaje me espera.  
  
- Que espere. Quedese conmigo.- El desconocido la abrazó, poniendole las manos en la cintura y en la espalda.Ella notó un estremecimiento de placer...- Tiene miedo?- dijo al percibir su temblor.  
  
- No..- tartamudeo ella. Debería estar protestando por el abrazo, y sin embargo, lo unico que hacía era apretarse mas a él! Se protegió con las manos, cuando todo lo que quería era repostar su cabeza en su pecho. Se le escapó una risa.- Esto es una locura. Suelteme...  
  
- Puede separarse cuando quiera...  
  
Pero ni el ni ella se movieron. Se quedaron juntos, respirando intranquilamente, coscientes de la pasión que había entre ellos. Tomoyo notó el aliento calido de él en su oreja y los pelos se le erizaron.  
  
- Vuelva a besarme.- pidió el.  
  
- Como osa pedirmelo?- susurró ella.  
  
- Nadie lo sabra.  
  
- No lo entiende.. Yo no hago estas cosas, no soy asi!  
  
- Somos dos extraños en la oscuridad- dijo el - Jamás estaremos como estamos ahora. No, no se aparte. Haga que esta noche sea mágica.  
  
Le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios con una suavidad inesperada. La situación superaba a Tomoyo en cualquier aspecto. Nadie la había hecho sentir una sensacion tan agradable, calurosa, pasional y honda como aquel desconocido. Se sentía frustrada, al ver que no hacía nada por impedirlo. Intentó evocar el rostro de Yukito, para poder apartarse; pero su mente la traicionaba también. Ya no solo su cuerpo sino que su mente también. No podía recordar el rostro de Yukito en aquel momento... Respirando trabajosamente, volvió la cabeza, que con un solo movimiento rozó los labios del desconocido. Dios mio! Eso era besar y lo demas... Cuernos fritos...! Como decía Natalie. La volvió a coger del talle, con cuidado, mientras volvía a explorar con su lengua la boca de Tomoyo. Su tacto era exquisito segun Tomoyo, la cual volvió a tener la sensación de arder como el fuego. Con besos lentos, juguetones; usando la punta de su lengua... La excitaba solo con un beso.... ¿ QUE ESTABA PENSANDO??? Los besos se volvieron mas profundos cuando ella se colgó del cuello del hombre, y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo con mas comodidad. Adquirieron mas agresividad y sensualidad, a los que Tomoyo respondía con pasión, desesperada por seguir besandolo; porque aquel beso no acabara nunca....  
  
Notó de repente, que ella lloraba. Tocó sus mejillas con los dedos y retiró su boca de la de ella, dejandola humerda y amoratada.  
  
- Digame por que mis besos la hacen llorar...  
  
- Yo... Yukito.... Lo siento...- ella se apartó de él rapidamente.- Jamas debería...  
  
Huyó. Rapidamente. Se escapó por un hueco de su cuerpo y corrió a la salita, aliviada al ver que el no la seguía con rapidez. Entró en la sala de baile, una de las principales. Quería alejarse lo bastante de aquella sala, ya que le traía recuerdos, que mas adelante, la avergonzaría de manera sobrenatural. Que la harían sentirse culpable toda la vida.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Lady Feningan, una mujer de 40 años, bonita y vivaz, se rió cuando una mano masculina la llevó del brazo hasta el ventanal de la sala. Los hombres a los que estaba acostumbrada no hacían esos gestos y movimientos, por lo tanto desde el principio sabía de quien se trataba. A ese hombre, le daba igual si se trataba de una distinguida dama o una de las mas bajas sirvientas del palacio del rey. A todas trataba por igual. Le intrigaba constantemente ese varón, ya que inteligente, carismatico, apuesto, alto y rico, la tratara con tanta familiaridad.  
  
- Muy bien. Digame quien a conseguido despertar su interes.  
  
Observaron una hilera de carruajes con damas, hombres y ancianos y mujeres mayores que salían y entraban de carruajes. Una mujer la cogió desprevenida. Con un traje de noche de un azul oscurisimo, esperaba a que su carruaje parara del todo. Vió, como tras parar, saludó con cortesía al lacayo que llevaba los caballos y como, este, amablemente le prestaba el brazo para subir al coche. Le dio las gracias en el momento exacto en que le daba la luz en plena cara. Notó como el hombre contenía la respiración.  
  
- Esa es. Digame quien es.- dijo señalandola.  
  
El rostro pertenecía a Lady Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven de 25 años que conocía muy bien. Curiosamente parecía que el dolor de la perdida de su esposo, que tantos estragos solía causar en la belleza de las mujeres a ella no le afectara, pueto que había conseguido realzar aun mas su hermosura. Su figura, siempre había tenido tendencia a engordar, pero su figura se había puesto esbelta y firme. La severidad de su peinado, con unos rizos cayendo por la cara y detrás en el sencillo y fuerte moño demostraban su seriedad en la mayoría de las veces. Servía para resaltar mas su belleza poco común de sus facciones: Una nariz recta y fina,su boca, rellena y flexible, con labios suaves y sensuales, sus ojos almendrados y de color azul oscuro que de vez en cuando parecían negros. Su pelo negro como la noche, brillaba bastante, y era sedoso y fino. Tenía bastante volumen. Su piel, era de un tono claro, parecía una muñequita de porcelana con su cabello y ojos oscuros y la piel blanca como la pared. Desde la muerte de su esposo, la vivacidad de ella, se había cambiado por una melancolía y una tristeza constante. Parecía vivir en un sueño continuamente. Los hombres se le arremolinaban a menudo a la atractiva joven. No obstante Lady Daidouji parecía tener un cartel invisible que ponía "NO TOCAR". Habían observado su corpontamiento, durante la escasa hora que había estado. No parecía interesada en conseguir otro marido, puesto que no había bailado con nadie, y no había entablado conversación con nadie, mas que con el hermano de su difunto esposo, Yue Tsukishiro.  
Era hija de un duque, la mayor. La predilecta. Tenía una buena dote, y era muy querida por la sociedad.  
  
- Tiene usted un gusto impecable. Pero esa dama no es para usted.  
  
- Esta casada.- afirmó él.  
  
- No. Es viuda.  
  
El la miró con un interes extraño que ella notó a continuación. Pero tambien notó su fascinación por la joven viuda.  
  
- No la e visto hasta ahora.  
  
- No me sorprende. Su esposo pasó a mejor vida hace tres años, justo cuando usted entró en nuestras vidas. Este es el primer acto social al que asiste desde aquel suceso. Yukito Tsukishiro era todo un caballero.- recordó con un dedo en la barbilla pensativa.- Era apuesto, elegante, amable, inteligente y de una buena familia. Uno de los gemelos de los Tsukishiro. Del difunto vizconde Tsukishiro.  
  
- Tsukishiro- repitió el.  
  
- Su cultura y su linaje son fantasticos.- recalcó.- Yukito poseía los ojos calidos de la familia, y mas encanto de lo normal. Adoraba a su mujer aunque había muchas mas mujeres. Celebraron una boda impresionante dificil de olvidar por los asistentes. Es posible que no vuelva a casarse, pues Tommy piensa que nadie será mejor que Yukito.  
  
- ¿ Tommy ?  
  
- Un apelativo cariñoso.  
  
Ella volvio a presenciar esa curiosidad e interes por Lady Daidouji en el varón. Estaba entusiasmado con ella, y quería saber de ella. Le parecía muy tierno pero al mismo tiempo se compadecía de él. Nunca la alcanzaría.  
  
- Cuenteme todo lo que sepa sobre ella.  
  
Lady Feningan suspiró.  
  
- Muy bien. Pase mañana a tomar el té y hablaremos...  
  
- Ahora.  
  
- Ahora? -repitió ella confundida y sorprendida- En medio del baile que ofrezco? Hay un momento y un lugar para...- se echó a reir cuando el hombre la arrastró hacia un sofá y la sentó comodamente.  
  
- Ahora.. y Todo..- añadió. Sonrió con tal picardía que el corazón comenzó a latirle mas deprisa de lo habitual.- Por favor...  
  
Lady Feningan suspiró y sintió que no había nada mas en el mundo le apetecía mas hacer que pasarse las horas muertas hablando de Lady Daidouji con el apuesto e intenligente varón que tenía delante. Apartó sus quehaceres de anfitriona y cogió aire...  
  
- Veamos.... Por donde comienzo, señor Hiragizawa?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Les gusto? ay dios mio! Yo disfruté haciendo el primer capitulo... Jejejeje. Es realmente emocionante. Me encanta Eriol, con sus ojos misteriosos, su humor, su picardía... ( Yuki se pone a soñar despierta... ) ¡ Ojala fuera Tomoyo en esta historia! Y quien no?? xD. Puede que creaís que me pasé con lo de Eriol un jornalero.. Pero ya vereís como le vais cogiendo el gustillo... Jejeje yo ya lo e echo... En verdad, fue algo agoviante imaginarme la historia en el pueblo de mi padre, sin un Pc a mano, donde apuntar las cosas... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría haberlo apuntado en unas hojas... No.... Que hay de mi pobre mano??- Me dije- No. Que luego empieza el curso y no tengo fuerzas para escribir... ( soy vaga hasta para recoger el aire...) Ains... Señor.. Me da algo.  
  
Supongo que pensareis que fui mala al hacer que nuestro adorable Yukito muriera. Pero formaba parte de la historia que el marido muriera. Por lo tanto.. Estaba en una encrucijada... O moría Touya o moría Yukito. Obviamente.... Touya no iba a morir por lo tanto.. No quedaba otro remedio. Puesto que Touya tendrá su importante papel en la historia mas adelante. Al igual que Yue, Sakura, Shaoran, Nakuru.. etc etc...  
  
Pensareís tambien, que fue facil hacer a Tomoyo, pues siempre, en la mayoría de las historias; a sido timida y tranquila... Pero espero haberle infundado algo nuevo... Espero....-- U Aunque Eriol me lo e tenido que trabajar algo mas. No me lo imagino como el típico jornalero que a ganado una fortuna trabajando con sus manos. Puesto que siempre se le a visto como alguien de gran familia, rico y ambicioso con el dinero... Así que ya sabeis por donde irán los tiros.... UPS!! Me escedí y les dí pistas! Eso no es justo!!! A mi no me las dan! No vale... Bueno, ya lo voy a a dejar así. No es plan de cambiarlo ahora... ( La verdad es que no me apetece...)  
  
Bueno pues... Creo que ya les dí lo suficiente la lata, como para que dejen ya de leer... Aburro asta a un muerto... No paro de hablar,... ¿ Lo ven?? Me cachis diez...  
  
Ya. Ya les dejo. Sayonara!!!  
  
Un beso y un abrazo! Dejen Rewiews please!!!  
  
CHAO!!! Yukino.  
  



	2. La carta y el desconocido

Ohaio, amigos lectores!!! Soy Yuki- chan! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo! Tardé poco, pero la emoción me supera. Tengo muchas ganas de continuar este fic, por lo tanto, las ideas aparecen rapidamente, cosa que en otros fics que tengo no me sucede lo mismo... Será que comienzo a cogerle cariño a esta historia? Será porque en este fic uno de los principales es Eriol? O puede porque no es tan normal verle como jornalero? No se tal vez. Mis lectores de Jugadores Apasionados, me matarían si pensaran que este será mi fic favorito... O puede que no.. De momento: Admito que me encanta! Y por lo que veo a vosotros también, y eso me hace feliz. Muy feliz.

Es increible lo que hace la mente humana en esos momentos; escasa de ideas para Jugadores Apasionados... Escasa de ideas para los secretos del Lobo y la hija del cerezo... Escasa para el Peligro del pasado... PERO NO ESCASA DE IDEAS Y SOLUCIONES PARA LA VIUDA AMATISTA! Como es posible? Me vuelvo a preguntar. ( Yuki- chan, comienza a dar vueltas en la habitación delante del ordenador con el gesto fruncido... - Esto es Muyyyy raro... raro raro...- De repente Yuki alza la vista y ve a Eriol Hiragizawa, amarrado y robado en el techo...- jijiji.. conseguí raptarte...- Yuki sonrie malvadamente...- Pediré una recompensa de .... ¿ QUE RECOMPENSA NI LECHES?? Yo me quedo contigo! Ni por todo el dinero del mundo!- Me abre la cama por abajo... [ cama nido...] y ve a Shaoran amordazado y sin poder moverese... - Y contigo que hago?? Aparte de querer ser toalla como dicen mis amigas Tsuki y Kass... O Sakura claro....- Yuki sonrie. Esta adopta la forma de Sakura y sonrie...- Vamos a ver que sabes hacer.... Dadme unos 30 minutos por favor..)

- Muy bien. Digame quien a conseguido despertar su interes.

Observaron una hilera de carruajes con damas, hombres y ancianos y mujeres mayores que salían y entraban de carruajes. Una mujer la cogió desprevenida. Con un traje de noche de un azul oscurisimo, esperaba a que su carruaje parara del todo. Vió, como tras parar, saludó con cortesía al lacayo que llevaba los caballos y como, este, amablemente le prestaba el brazo para subir al coche. Le dio las gracias en el momento exacto en que le daba la luz en plena cara. Notó como el hombre contenía la respiración.

- Esa es. Digame quien es.- dijo señalandola.

El rostro pertenecía a Lady Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven de 25 años que conocía muy bien. Curiosamente parecía que el dolor de la perdida de su esposo, que tantos estragos solía causar en la belleza de las mujeres a ella no le afectara, pueto que había conseguido realzar aun mas su hermosura. Su figura, siempre había tenido tendencia a engordar, pero su figura se había puesto esbelta y firme. La severidad de su peinado, con unos rizos cayendo por la cara y detrás en el sencillo y fuerte moño demostraban su seriedad en la mayoría de las veces. Servía para resaltar mas su belleza poco común de sus facciones: Una nariz recta y fina,su boca, rellena y flexible, con labios suaves y sensuales, sus ojos almendrados y de color azul oscuro que de vez en cuando parecían negros. Su pelo negro como la noche, brillaba bastante, y era sedoso y fino. Tenía bastante volumen. Su piel, era de un tono claro, parecía una muñequita de porcelana con su cabello y ojos oscuros y la piel blanca como la pared. Desde la muerte de su esposo, la vivacidad de ella, se había cambiado por una melancolía y una tristeza constante. Parecía vivir en un sueño continuamente. Los hombres se le arremolinaban a menudo a la atractiva joven. No obstante Lady Daidouji parecía tener un cartel invisible que ponía "NO TOCAR". Habían observado su corpontamiento, durante la escasa hora que había estado. No parecía interesada en conseguir otro marido, puesto que no había bailado con nadie, y no había entablado conversación con nadie, mas que con el hermano de su difunto esposo, Yue Tsukishiro.

Era hija de un duque, la mayor. La predilecta. Tenía una buena dote, y era muy querida por la sociedad.

- Tiene usted un gusto impecable. Pero esa dama no es para usted.

- Esta casada.- afirmó él.

- No. Es viuda.

El la miró con un interes extraño que ella notó a continuación. Pero tambien notó su fascinación por la joven viuda.

- No la e visto hasta ahora.

- No me sorprende. Su esposo pasó a mejor vida hace tres años, justo cuando usted entró en nuestras vidas. Este es el primer acto social al que asiste desde aquel suceso. Yukito Tsukishiro era todo un caballero.- recordó con un dedo en la barbilla pensativa.- Era apuesto, elegante, amable, inteligente y de una buena familia. Uno de los gemelos de los Tsukishiro. Del difunto vizconde Tsukishiro.

- Tsukishiro- repitió el.

- Su cultura y su linaje son fantasticos.- recalcó.- Yukito poseía los ojos calidos de la familia, y mas encanto de lo normal. Adoraba a su mujer aunque había muchas mas mujeres. Celebraron una boda impresionante dificil de olvidar por los asistentes. Es posible que no vuelva a casarse, pues Tommy piensa que nadie será mejor que Yukito.

- ¿ Tommy ?

- Un apelativo cariñoso.

Ella volvio a presenciar esa curiosidad e interes por Lady Daidouji en el varón. Estaba entusiasmado con ella, y quería saber de ella. Le parecía muy tierno pero al mismo tiempo se compadecía de él. Nunca la alcanzaría.

- Cuenteme todo lo que sepa sobre ella.

Lady Feningan suspiró.

- Muy bien. Pase mañana a tomar el té y hablaremos...

- Ahora.

- Ahora? -repitió ella confundida y sorprendida- En medio del baile que ofrezco? Hay un momento y un lugar para...- se echó a reir cuando el hombre la arrastró hacia un sofá y la sentó comodamente.

- Ahora.. y Todo..- añadió. Sonrió con tal picardía que el corazón comenzó a latirle mas deprisa de lo habitual.- Por favor...

Lady Feningan suspiró y sintió que no había nada mas en el mundo le apetecía mas hacer que pasarse las horas muertas hablando de Lady Daidouji con el apuesto e intenligente varón que tenía delante. Apartó sus quehaceres de anfitriona y cogió aire...

- Veamos.... Por donde comienzo, señor Hiragizawa?

( Yuki-chan, vuelve algo acalorada, y con los pelos revueltos...)

(Ostras!! Quien diria eso! Francamente... a sido lo mejor de mi vida....- Yuki-chan sonrie...- Tranquilos.. no hice nada... aparte de pegarle unos buenos mordiscos y dejarle algunos hematomas como señal de que es mio...)(- Y quien diga lo contrario..- Yuki saca de las fundas de la espalda dos espadas, una de cristal y otra de plata....- Vereis a Cristalsword y a Plata Negra en vuestros cuellos.... Por algo soy el unico angel del caos no? Con nombre de Angel de Plata)

Bueno a lo que iba... Para ese pequeño paseito por los brazos de morfeo que me e dado, os e dejado un recordatorio... Si... Para que sepais como terminó el capitulo... Joer con Lady Feningan.. La cotilla numero Uno! Os preguntareís porque e cogido este tipo de historia para hacerlo... a lo antiguo.. Igual porque me gustan las palabras antiguas, como milord, duque y todo eso... Me encantaría viajar en el mundo y desplazarme allí, a esa epoca en la que se llevaban los vestidos largos, con sedas, mascaras... La edad moderna del siglo XVIII y to eso... me encanta.. es algo que me atrae profundamente. Eso y Shaoran, Eriol y Touya en carne y hueso; aparte de un caballo... Serían mis regalos de cumpleaños adelantados...

Bueno... como ya estoy hablando mas que una cotorra... Os dejo para responderos a los comentarios y Rewiews que me habeis dejado....15! En el primer capitulo? Caray! Es mucho mas de lo que esperaba conseguir... Muchas gracias!! Os lo agradezco de todo corazón!!

Bubble Tomo: Ohaio!! Te pareció interesante??? Pues muchas gracias!! Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado.. Que soy buena escritora?? En serio piensas eso?? Ah!! Que verguenza!! ( Yuki- chan se pone como un tomate..) Yo no me creo que sea tan buena escritora, pero si tu lo dices... Na, que va.. Soy del montón, solo que este fic me ha salido con esmero... Y me a salido bastante bien para mi gusto.Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste tanto como el anterior!! Bueno chao!! Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

Saiko Katsuka: Ohaio!! Te encanto?? Muchas gracias!! Se que no se sabe mucho de Eriol, pero es como esta hecho pues su descripción viene dentro de poco, con muchos... argumentos... A lo de noble o trabajador... Eso ya esta dicho pero ya explicaré mas tranquila. Ah!! Lo de Touya??? Secreto secreto! No voy a dar pistas de como irá el fic, puesto que eso es daros ventaja, y no os aguanteis las ganas .... Seguiré, tranquila... Ni un diluvio universal me parara!!! ( Y: Es un decir eh??) Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

Pau: Ohaio!!Y quien no quería un Eriol asi?? Que mujer no querría tener a ese especimen junto a ella de por vida?? Evidentemente, Tomoyo tiene muuuucha suerte, al igual que Sakura; pero que quieres que te diga? Ahora las que mas suerten tienen son las chicas anime y manga... Vaya tios ..... Pues muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!! Me alegra saber que te gusto... Y lamento la tardanza... ( Y: que no a sido mucha....)

Anna Asakura:Ohaio!! Indiscutible, como tengo planes de boda con Touya... Pues, tenía que hacer algo. El hermano tenía que ser alguien frio... Y yukito no encaja en el papel de persona fria... Por lo tanto... Yukito muere... Podríais decir... Inventate el personaje.... como Lady Feningan... Pero inventarme toda la vida de un personaje... Ademas de que va a salir poco... Era algo totalmente aburrido....Mizuki.... Bien pensado... En verdad, no había dado pistas de quien era la mujer con la que había quedado en el invernadero ese apuesto y magnifico galan; y tu sola, lo has adivinado... Eres adivina??? O.o. ( Yuki-chan mira al cielo....- Soy tan predecible...u) Cualquiera desearía ser Tomoyo en esa situación... Yo por lo menos si. Va tranquila... Pronto se solucionará todo... Aunque habrá sus cosas de por medio... Jijiji. Gracias por tu Rewiew, guapa! Me alegra que te gustara.

Kagome-chan : Ohaio!!Caray! Fascinarte?? Pero si solo hice un capitulo! ( Yuki-chan se sonroja...) Apurarme... Bueno eso es relativo, segun mi humor... Y segun lo que me dejen continuar... Y tambien las ideas claro.. Que ahora estoy a rebosar de ellas.... Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

Ayin: Ohaio!! Tu pareja favorita?? Yo digo que es mi pareja favorita.. Pero ahora que lo pienso.. Las cosas estan muy reñidas entre S&S Y T&E... No se... prefiero ser neutral, aunque haya dicho en otras ocasiones que me guste mas Tomoyo y Eriol... ( Yukino saca una libreta de apuntes y comienza a apuntar datos...) Yo apunto los pros y los contras.... luego ya veremos.. Vale?? Eriol?? Dejarla?? Ni en sueños! Pero ella seguirá R que R porque no lo verá muy decoroso... Ya veras ya... Ji ji ji.( Yuki-chan se pone a reir malvadamente..)

Tomoyo Daidouji-chan: Ohaio!!También tu pareja favorita??? Ains... Si es que... Te aprisionan ahi, entre Eriol con su estraña y misteriosa sonrisa... Tomoyo su sencillez y su tranquilidad... No dejan escapar tus ojos de ellos. Normal! Aunque Sakura con su inocencia y Shaoran con su gesto fruncido... Les hacen frente... ( Y: Guerra campal de personajes por conseguir atención!!!) Sufres estando ansiosa?? Pues yo mas! LLevo esperando meses.. MESES.. para que una de mis escritoras favoritas agregue un nuevo capitulo... alrededor de 5 meses!! ( Yukino se pone a temblar de nervios...- Ando con las tazas de té.... que no doy a basto..-) Gracias por tu Rewiew!! Me agrada mucho! Namarie!!

Anna15: Ohaio!! Emocionante dices?? Yo llore cuando lo leí entero! Te lo juro! A moco tendido a decir verdad... Que si, que yo creo que me estoy encaprichando mucho con este fic... Yo disfruté haciendolo! Mas largos??? Pero si me dejo los dedos! Mas aun?? Joer.. haber... tendré que hacer que las escenas sean mas largas.. o añadir mas.... no se no se... Tendré en cuenta tu petición. ( Yuki-chan saca la libreta y apunta el pedido...) Pero no te garantizo nada. El autor tiene derecho a tener los dedos normales... Y no amoratados y tan cansados que no pueda mover ni la muñeca... Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!

Danyta: Ohaio!! Ue! Continuarlo? Por nada del mundo lo dejaría. Quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo una historia de Tomoyo-chan y Eriol-kun... Al menos .... Un año! Tanto?? Tanto e tardado en decidirme?? Pues si. La verdadera y cruda realidad.. Así que te parece interesante.... A mi me emociona en el alma... Bueno.. Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!

Ceci: Ohaio!! Impactada? Emocionada?? Caray..( Yuki-chan comienza a llorar...- QUE ILUSIÓN!! Que alegría!!) No creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo asi... que la gente se emocionara... E tenido exito con Jugadores apasionados... Bastante mas de lo que yo le veo... Pero bueno... El primero??? No habras hecho un segundo o un tercero?? Por que si es gordo.... uhg... A mi me encanta leer.. En mi instituto, me llaman la tragalibros.... en plan cariñoso claro... Me acabe un libro de 800 paginas .. en 2 días y medio... Yo deboro.. En serio! Acepto con mucho gusto tus felicitaciones! ( Yukino las guarda en un cofre de plata y cristal... jijiji..) Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!

Galatea Dream: Ohaio!! Caray!! Vaya Rewiew!!! Es mas largo que un día sin pan! Eso me gusta... Se nota que te a llegado al corazón.. Y eso es precioso y conmovedor para mi... Muchas gracias!! Joe que si le queda bien el papel de misterioso y apasionado.... ( Yuki mira al techo donde esta situado Eriol...Amordazado y colgado - Ves ? Todas estamos de acuerdo... Eres perfecto... Jijiji-) A mi tambien me encanta! Interesado?? Solo?? Te diría que casi obsesionado.. Pero no te puedo decir mas, puesto que ya lo leeras tu en los capitulos.. Sakura y Shaoran? No no. ( Yuki mueve los dedos) No diré nada. Ni adelantos ni nada. Asi os torturo un poquitito mas... Podreís dejar vuestra mente volar, y decidme lo que pensais que haré en mi siguiente capitulo... Pero nunca diré.. O espero no decir... Algo que pasará en el futuro... Te gusto mucho??? Y a mi... Jijijij, es algo que no logro evitar, en cierto modo. Te aseguro, con mi palabra de girl scout; que no lo dejaré. Estoy muy caritativa, y no dejaré que este fic se pierda en el olvido de la gente. Supongo quee ya estarás de los nervios esperando a que volviera a poner un capitulo nuevo... Se la tardanza... Pero.. mi cabeza no daba a basto.. Es algo horrible lo que me pasa ultimamente... Odio.. los deberes... de verano!!! Pues espero que este te ilumine tanto la cabeza para dejarme un Rewiew como el anterior! Que me gusto mucho!! Muchas gracias por ese magnifico regalo!!

Yashi-mgj: Ohaio!! Otra! Otra de Rewiew largo! Es que os ilumina mi fic?? No me desagrada en absoluto que me escribais tanto... Solo que me sorprende... Suelen ser ... OH... precioso, sigue el fic! no lo pares! chao!!.... Y esos me crispan los nervios... No me importa pero si dejan un rewiew... que no sea para decir.. Magnifico. y luego una despedida... Vaya forma de dejar un Rewiew.... ( Y: Los demas ... no se molesten por favor!! ) Mas felicitaciones!! ( Yuki-chan vuelve a sacar el cofre de plata y cristal y mete las felicitaciones muy contenta...) Muchas gracias!! La escena del beso?? Esa es la que mas te gusto?? Me alegro.. estuve comiendome el coco mucho tiempo para describir semejante escena... ( Yuki-chan se toca la cabeza...) Acabé con un triangulo de nervios no muy bueno.... Me alegra de que te guste la forma en la que redacto! Y la historia también. Por eso me decidí con Eriol y Tomoyo una historia así. Ellos son misteriosos, tranquilos, elegantes... Todo ello se convinaba en esos siglos... Y eso es precioso... ( Yuki tiene los ojos con estrellitas...) Supongo que esta bien, como tu dices, salirse del estereotipo de Eriol, pero veras... Ups... Te iba a adelantar algo!! Y eso esta prohibido!! Bueno ya veras... que no es como tu piensas.... Tengo mis trucos, para hacer creer a la gente algo que no es... O si es? Ya veras ya.. Muchas gracias, por la suerte... Creo que ya la tengo. Que en el primer capitulo me dejen tantos rewiews... Es una suerte para mi!! Jiji. Prontito... Bueno creo que eso es discutible... Puesto que mi cabeza, con su unica neurona.... Tiene que trabajar en otros fics y en los deberes... Lastima.. Muchas gracias! Ni en broma lo dejaría de hacer!! Si veo algun fic tuyo.. lo leeré, tenlo por seguro. Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!! Y besos a ti tambien!!

rocerecita14: Ohaio!! Me alegro de que estes de acuerdo con que Yukito muriera.. Necesito a Touya... Para... SH!!!( Yuki se tapa la boca...) No se debe de decir.. no no no.. Te aseguro que lo continuaré. Tenlo por seguro. Suerte!! Ya la tengo con tantos Rewiews!!! Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!

AndreSakurita: Ohaio!! No me llores!! ( Y: por lo menos no delante de Eriol y Shaoran.. que se sonrojan y me apetece comermelos si hacen eso....) Gracias por pensar que tiene un buen argumento y esta bien redactado! Si... lo sigo.. y lo seguiré haciendo. No lo dejare.. Ni tampoco cederé a los demas el privilegio de hacerse pasar por mi.. ¬¬ Yo también espero que Tomoyo deje de pensar en el pobre y bajo tierra de Yukito... Pero bueno.. las cosas como son... Todo se andará... Con esos ojos azules , con ese pelo negro azulado... ( Yuki-chan empieza a babear y sonrie como homer... Eriol se asusta e intenta escaparse...- Che! Quieto parao... ¬¬) Matta ne! Y muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!

Bueno.. pues ya esta. Terminé! Buf... que cansancio... mis dedos estan ya machacados... Y... Encima Eriol sigue intentando escaparse... ¬¬ Si, lo anuncio... E RAPTADO A SHAORAN Y ERIOL!! NO PIDO RECOMPENSA PUESTO QUE SON DE MI PROPIEDAD!! ( Y: mas quisiera... ToT) SON MIOS... SOLO MIOS... JUA JUA JUA... ( Y: Me volvió a salir la risa macabra.. --U) Pues eso, que me los voy a quedar.. que no los busqueis.... Ah, por cierto.. si eres la madre de Li... Niña! Joe, dime como hacer a semejante bombón!

Os dejo con la historia de una vez, mientras amordazo de nuevo a Eriol... Ya que Shaoran esta en la cama, en la cama nido... en el armario de la cama nido.. para ser expecificos... Por cierto!! Si quieren venir a verlos... 12 Euros !! Si, voy a cobrar...

No... en realidad son de las Clamp... benditas ellas!! Verdad?? Como tuvieron semejante cabeza para hacer tales hombres?? Como??

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Bajó del carruaje de la mano de Franseuir, el cochero, un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años. Estaba casado, y ya tenía algunas entradas y canas en su bonito y arreglado cabello. Venía de Francia, aunque en aquel momento estuvieran en Londres. Era un hombre amable, atento, perfecto en su trabajo, y fiel. Guardaba todos los secretos de sus amos. No decía nada, era discreto y nada cotilla; ademas de muy observador, inteligente y convencional. Sonrió al ver que la señorita se apoyaba en el para bajar,y la ayudó. Cuando, esta apoyó ya los dos pies fuera del carruaje, suspiró.

- Se encuentra mejor, señorita Daidouji?-dijo amablemente.

Ella asintió y le dijo con unas sonrisa:

- Cuantas veces e de decirle que me llame por mi nombre?- el asintió- Si, me encuentro bastante mejor.

La acompañó hasta la entrada pricipal, y volvió con el carruaje para dejarlo en su lugar correspondiente. Tomoyo, con una mano, tocó la puerta con delicadeza, y a los pocos instantes, una sirvienta le abrió con sueño.

- Señortia.... Pase.

Entró en la mansión como un conejo entra a su guarida. Ansiaba ser protegida, estar escondida de la oscuridad. Aunque los Tsukishiro no tenían tanto dinero como para hacer un buen arreglo a la casa, ella adoraba todos y cada uno de los silenciosos y adornados rincones de aquella mansión. Los cuadros, los sellos, las estatuas, las alfombras tapizadas, la chimenea; los sofás y sillones blandos y duros, las lámparas... Todo le resultaba elegante y acogedor, aunque de vez en cuando algo sombrío. Todo le era de tanta familiaridad, que dormir bajo el techo de esa casa le parecía dormir enroscada en los brazos de su difunto abuelo. En la casa, había retratos de la familia Tsukishiro, desde el primero de los hombres, hasta él último... Yukito Tsukishiro.... Había retratos, de él, grabados de cuando era pequeño y correteaba por las escaleras de mármol. No solo los retratos y el diseño le encantaban, también la servidumbre. Desde que había sido pequeño, los padres de Yukito y Yue se iban de viaje, dejandolos al cargo de sus abuelos. Estos tenían tantos sirvientes y mayordomos que era imposible no encontrarse con alguno de ellos.

Todos habían tratado con respeto, amabilidad, ternura, con afecto a ambos niños. Querían mas al joven de los Tsukishiro, por su caracter sencillo y amable; no como el mayor de ellos; el cual era serio y demasiado maduro... Todo ese cariño que habían cogido viviendo con sus abuelos, se lo dieron cuando pasaron a estar al servicio de Yue y Yukito cuando sus abuelos murieron. Ahora, todo ese cariño también pasaba para Tomoyo y su hija. Era algo realmente reconfortante.

Solo en raras ocasiones se sentía atrapada en aquella casa. Esta vez, era una de ellas. Todo su cuerpo desprendía adrenalina, necesitaba hacer algo tan escandoloso que hasta las sirvientas se sonrojarían, no le daban esos ataques de locura y ideas descabelladas desde que se había casado con Yukito. Quería hacer algo terriblemente escandaloso; como gritar en la iglesia, ir a lugares con exoticos vestidos rojos... bailar... O incluso besar a un desconocido.

¿ Quien era ese hombre?

Se dió cuenta, en un instante, que algo en ella; perverso, había nacido. Supuso que era un problema físico... Como el de una mujer con un hombre...Adoraba las caricias de Yukito, no las cambiaría por nada... Pero tras sufrir el contacto lento y ardiente del desconocido... Creía estar loca por no querer cambiar esas caricias... En aquellos tres últimos años había conseguido escaquearse de la necesidad de una mujer respecto a un hombre.. Pero ese extraño.. Había hecho reaparecer una sensación de pasión, fuego, locura y lujuria que estaba encerrada en una caja dentro de su cuerpo.Un escalofrío subió desde la punta de sus pies a su cuello, haciendola temblar en las escaleras. Había alcanzado las escaleras mientras pensaba en sus cosas Era lo único que le reconcomía la cabeza desde que había salido de la fiesta. Sus ojos oscuros, su piel tostada... Poco había dislumbrado a las sombras de la sala. Solo sabía que se había besado con un completo desconocido. ¿ Acaso era eso natural ? Cualquiera de la gran sociedad diría que esa era una completa locura! La rechazarían en la sociedad de inmediato! Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto espacioso, pero pequeño. Una mujer, algo mayor que ella, dormitaba en uno de los butacones, a la espera de Tomoyo. En cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, levantó pesadamente los ojos,y miró con sorpresa en dirección a la puerta. Se irgió de inmediato al ver a su señora y sonrió.

-señorita Tommy! ¿ Que tal la fiesta? ¿ Se ha divertido? ¿ Ha bailado? ¿ Había mucha gente?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Bien, si, no y mucha.- sonrió levemente.- Y deje de llamarme Tommy. Ya no soy aquella niña pequeña alegre y sonriente.- suspiró- Si que me gustaba pero, la incesante migraña que empezó allí, me hizo volver.

La señora se levantó y la miró.

- La migraña? Parece usted muy bien, señorita Tomoyo.

Se quedó pensativa, midiendo su cuerpo.El incesante dolor, el cual la había atacado en la fiesta; casi se había esfumado!El dolor de oídos tan penetrante; los sudores que corrían desde las mas inóspitas partes de su cuerpo, el dolor agudo del dolor de cabeza.. Todo había desaparecido casi al completo! Se quedó quieta, analizando el suceso. ¡ Era un milagro...!

- Pues.... tiene usted razon, Margaret. Me siento como nueva.

Margaret la miró extrañada. Era una mujer de unos 35 años, atractiva y regordeta; con una fueza inexplicable. Un caracter activo, y de buen humor. Su energía era inagotable y siempre había estado con ella. Era la única sirvienta que había podido quedarse con ella. No había podido pagar a mas. Pero era la mejor, la cuidaba a ella; a Natalie y a la familia Tsukishiro.

- Pues entonces no es mas que un milagro! Sus migrañas no se van hasta pasados unos días guardando cama!

- Cierto... pero cogiendo el carruaje se me estaba pasando...

- Entonces porque no se quedó? Es muy extraño señorita.

- No sé. Supongo que no estaba aun a gusto. Así es... Que raro....- cruzó sus manos en su regazo.- Bueno, no le busquemos tres patas al gato, asi que a lo misterioso tampoco. Como esta Lie?

Margaret sonrió de nuevo.

- La niña lleva dos horas acostada. Estaba rendida, pues había andado por el jardín, y estaba cansada. Con eso del pie y los nuevos juguetes... Estaba bastante agotada. Durmió preguntando por usted, y tuve que decirle que aparecería antes de las doce, como la Cenicienta. Además, estaba entusiasmada por su vestido y todo eso... Aunque a mi me parece que aunque sean vestidos nuevos, señorita, creo que son demasiado oscuros...- y se atrevió a consejarle como una buena amiga.- Porque no utiliza amarillos, naranjas, verdes lima... Le sentarían bien..

- Gracias Margaret, pero no. E estado los tres años vistiendo de negro y gris. No es modo de cambiar drasticamente. No puedo ir de funeral y a los tres días ponerme un arco iris como vestido.. No sería muy.... honrado ni nada por el estilo... Además, me siento segura con los colores oscuros.

Se acercó a la cama que había en la habitación y observó a su hija dormir. Era calcada a ella. A excepción de que su pelo negro en vez de ondulado era liso; todo lo demas encajaba en ella como su hija. Sus ojos azules oscuros como la noche, sus pestañas como medias lunas, sus mejillas algo coloridas... Y la ted y la piel tersa y blanquecina. Una muñequita de porcelana. Identica a ella cuando era pequeña. ¿ Por que no como ahora ? Porque Tomoyo no sonreía. Y aunque lo hiciera, no era una verdadera sonrisa. Había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, a no dejar que nadie viera que tenía puesta una máscara de felicidad. Sonreía hipócritamente, sin dejar ver la tristeza que la consumía por dentro. Aquella niña, de tranquilidad permanente, de insaciable curiosidad, y alegría.

Tras dejar en la frente de la niña un beso de buenas noches, Tomoyo fue a su habitación con margaret. Ambas, algo cansadas, entraron, y Margaret ayudó a el dificultoso vestido a su ama.

- Entonces señorita; como es que se vino pronto? A parte de la migraña..

- Estaba incomoda con tanta gente, no me acordaba de mucha gente; todos me saludaban y me recordaban a Yukito con cada frase. Me hacían sentirme como una desgraciada.

El vestido azul oscuro cayó al suelo con pesadez y luego fueron las enaguas y el corsé.

- No a pasado nada extraordinario en la fiesta de Lady Feningan, no?- interrogó Margaret.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior para cayarse la boca.

- No... nada.. todo normal. - dijo- " Solo que esta mujer que ves delante tuyo, besó a un desconocido de tal manera que las entrañas anhelan mas. Y no solo una vez sino dos! Me volví loca dos veces! Dos veces entregué mis labios a un completo y arrogante desconocido! Un arrogante y completo desconocido que besa ardientemente.... Recordaré su voz toda la vida. Tersa, sombría, aterciopelada y con cierto tono de peligrosidad..."- pensó con ironía.

Movió su cabeza para negar los pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza en esos momentos. No tenía que pensar en eso! Terminó de quitarse la ropa y se puso el camisón con ayuda de Margaret.

- Le traigo el tónicó contra la migraña, por si acaso, señorita Tomoyo?

- No. Muchas gracias margaret. Buenas noches y hasta mañana, margaret.

- Buenas noches, señorita.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Eriol Hiragizawa necesitaba una mujer. Y sabía como la quería. Había visto, en las fiestas a las que había asistido; a las mujeres de los mas altos y dignos nobles que frecuentaban las galas y los bailes. No levantaban la voz, eran serenas, no se metían en los asuntos de los hombres... Necesitaba a una mujer y de inmediato. Otro de los motivos por los que necesitaba a una esposa, era por que llevara la casa y los detalles de la vida de él. Los sirvientes de una casa bien dirigida trabajaban al unísono como un reloj. Todo lo contrario a la suya. La mayoría de las veces, ser servido por los sirvientes era como un juego de azar. Las comidas, según el día llegaban tarde; las sábanas, relojes, plata.. no eran limpiados a tiempo, o la despensa estaba vacía o repleta de cosas inecesarias. Ya había contratado a varias amas de llaves, pero por muy buenas que fueran, sin la dirección de la señora de la casa, la servidumbre era un caos completo. Dios sabía que su madre no estaba acostumbrada a mandar, pero tenía que hacerlo! Era la unica mujer lo suficientemente capaz para mandar en aquella casa! Bueno, también contaba con la ayuda de su hermana; pero aun no estaba preparada. Pero su madre, era incapaz de dar ordenes al servicio, aparte de pedir timidamente a una criada para que le diera café o té o que la ayudara a vestirse. No tenía el valor de tocar la campanilla y dar ordenes a diestro y siniestro. Si pedía algo, lo pedía añadiendo un agredecimiento al mandato. No quería hacerles la vida mas imposible a los criados, y no quería molestar a nadie.

- Pero madre.... Son criados! Pagamos para que hagan lo que usted quiera! Esperan que usted les pida o les ordene algo.Intente no pedir perdón cada vez que necesite algo...

Pero solo refunfuñaba y protestaba, incluso de vez en cuando reía. Por otra parte, tambien era problema de los criados, que, como su dinero; eran nuevos. Otros ricos de antes, habían heradado una casa y criados fieles y experimentados, pero los suyos; eran o completamente nuevos y no tenían experiencia alguna, o eran otros echados por sus amos. Tenía una acumulación de madres solteras, borrachos o chapuceros.

Sus amigos, le habían sugerido que la mujer idónea podría hacer la gestión de su casa, poner orden con la ama de llaves y todo en orden, para así dejar que él tuviera su tiempo en sus negocios y habilidades: El dinero. Era lo mejor que se le daba. Por primera vez en su vida, consideró el matrimonio como una salida a sus problemas.Pero tenía que encontrar a la mejor. Una que no le importara el dinero, ni su pasado, ni su honor. No necesitaba la belleza como requisito.No quería que su esposa, fuera tan hermosa que siempre hubiera hombres que la seducieran e invitaran a cosas extravagantes. La quería sana, tanto de mente como de cuerpo, puesto que quería tener hijos fuertes e inteligentes. Tendría que ser de un alto linaje, puesto que él y su familia estaban carentes de estudios sociales, modales y todo lo que conyebaba esos modales. Que fuera independiente, y le dejara espacio en su trabajo.

Eriol sabía de sobra, que muchos se burlaban de él a sus espaldas por sus origenes humildes y por la rapidez en que había cogido su fortuna. Pero el sabía como ahorrar... Tenía la mentalidad mercantíl y burgesa, y eso lo hacía ir aumentando su fortuna poco a poco... Cosa que ellos no sabían. Estaba carente de gusto, elegancia y modales. El reconocía que no lo sabía, y conocía sus limites. Pero, sin embargo; saber que nadie se lo diría a la cara por el miedo y respeto que imponía; le daba un placer macabro. Era una fuerza que se necesitaba para contar.Había hundido sus tentaculos en bancos, negocios, sociedades de cartera... Era lo mas seguro que tuviera algun tipo de vínculo financiero; ya grandes o pequeños, con todos los acaudalados de Inglaterra.

La nobleza no quería que él tomara por esposa a una de sus hijas. Nadie cruzaría sus sangres con las de él. Era como mezclar un caballo de pura raza con una burra. No era apreciado en ese sentido. Con ese fín, había organizado el encuentro con Lady Tomoyo Daidouji. Si su invitación era lo bastante tentadora, ella vendría a tomar el té. Había calculado al rededor de tres días. Tres apremiantes días para que ella cosiderara la posibilidad de ir a visitarle, otro para que sus amigos y familiares la disuadieran de no ir, y un tercero para que la curiosidad la carcomiese por dentro. Al final, y para su satisfacción, ella había aceptado. Iría a verle hoy.

Se levantó del sillón negro y se acercó a la ventana de la biblioteca, y miró a su alrededor. ¿ Le gustaría a ella su mansión gotica? Le gustaría la magnifica escalera ? Sus magnificos corredores de libros y cuadros? Su oscuridad hacía dar miedo. Era un magnifico edificio de unas 15 habitaciones, una sala de baile enorme, un salon de banquete expléndido,con invernáculos, cristaleras preciosas, grandes y magnificos baños, torres, arcos... No le faltaba de nada. Su impresión era que así se anunciaba lo rico y poderoso que era. Lo veía arrogante, pero era para demostrar que había que tenerlo en cuenta. También la gran masión estaba rodeado de jardines, frondosos bosques y algunos y serpenteantes y rectos paseos con fuentes.

Que pensaría que era un paraiso? O el mismo infierno? Probablemente, tendría un buen gusto. El se inclinaba por los estilos costosos, no podía evitarlo. El reloj de pendulo dio la hora, y el se alertó.

- Lady Tomoyo...- murmuró impaciente...- La estoy esperando...

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

A pesar de los consejos que la familia Tsukishiro le había dado al saber de la invitación, Tomoyo había decidido ir a tomar el té en la mansión de Eriol Hiragizawa. No había podido resistirse. La curiosidad la mordía por dentro. Desde el baile de los Feningan, había intentado retomar su vida tranquila y normal, pero ese deseo de hacer algo escandaloso; no la había dejado dormir con gusto. Despertaba continuamente, recordando el día en el invernadero. La reconformante rutina de los Tsukishiro, había perdido su magia. Quería algo nuevo. Entonces, había llegado a la casa una carta para ella del señor Hiragizawa.

Aunque no he tenido el honor de conocerla personalmente, le envio esta carta para pedirle su ayuda. Es un asunto que circula alrededor de la casa y de la familia...

¿ Como era posible que un hombre como Hiragizawa necesitara su ayuda? Todos sus amigos y familiares lo consideraban un error; una decisión imprudente, aceptar su té. Le dijeron que sería un escándalo.

- Un escandalo? Un simple té?- Había respondido Tomoyo ante Yue.

- El señor Hiragizawa no es un hombre corriente, querida. Es inculto y vulgar. Corren rumores que me horrorizan solo de pensarlo. Ir a ayudarlo o simplemente; verle, no puede salir nada bueno de ello.

Estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero la curisidad la ganó.

- Iré. No pasará nada por una o dos horas que este con él.

- A Yukito no le hubiera gustado esto... que te relacionaras con gente tan vil.

Fue lo suficiente para que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Ella había jurado en sus ultimos momentos seguir la vida que el le ofrecía, recatada, protegida de lo indecoroso, de lo malo y había confiado en él. Pero desde el baile, necesitaba desahogarse esa reveldía. Era su oportunidad.

- Pero Yukito no esta. Ahora debo aprender a fiarme de mis instintos, Yue. Deja que tome algunas equivocaciones.- bajó la cabeza- Tu siempre dices que se aprende de los errores. Dejame cometer los mios y aprender.

Yue tomó un tono exasperado y bajo para calmarla. Las lágrimas bajaban ya por sus mejillas, despacio.

- Que ganaras con verle?

Tomoyo notó una energía nueva en ella. Necesitaba abandonar la protección de los Tsukishiro de inmediato. Tenía que saberse valer por si misma.

- Bueno- dijo - Confió en que pronto lo descubriré.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Toda la información que le dieron de Eriol Hiragizawa le pareció insuficiente. Todos le intentaban hacer ver como era. Lo tildaban como principe mercader, era escandalosamente rico, y encima su vulgaridad era tanto como su inmensa fortuna. Excentrico, interesado no solo en el dinero sino tambien en el poder que proporcionaba, el no tenía piedad para aplastar a sus competidores.No negociaba como un caballero aceptando acuerdos o cualquier cosa... Luchaba hasta dejarles en los huesos. Se rumoreaba que había sido un experto luchador y boxeador callejero. Luego, con el dinero que las pelean le habían proporcionado, se acomodó en una pequeña y mala casa, pasando a ser también un empleado de un importante barco. Fue recaudando dinero con sus asignaciones. Solo compraba lo indispensable, o incluso se quedaba sin comer días para que le llegara el dinero. Porfín lo hicieron capitan en un barco. Lo que aumentó su sueldo; lo suficiente para compara un barco. Comenzó a ser mercante, y su caracter implacable, como sus conocimientos en rutas y astutas maquinaciones, dejó en bancarrota a muchos competidores, obligandolos a fusionarse con él. Su fortuna se forjó aun mas cuando comenzó a vender al publico a precios realmente bajos. Había comprado tierras en Ameríca para el cultivo y trabajo. Las dimensiones de sus granjas y jardines eran increiblemente enormes comparadas con las de los británicos.

- Hiragizawa es peligroso, querida- le dijo Clow, el padre de Yue y Yukito- Todos los días se presencian como el deja en la bancarrota a muchos de mis amigos. No se debe dejar que nuestro dinero vaya a parar en manos de los oportunistas como él, y luego intenten mezclarse con nosotros. A donde iríamos a parar? Sería el fin de nuestra sociedad.

- Pero,,, Acaso no deberíamos recompensarle el exito que a tenido, metiendolo en nuestra sociedad?

Clow negó con la cabeza. Los asistentes a la cena que estaba dando asintieron con la cabeza. Ella no objetó mas. Se concentró en la comida que tenía en el plato. Era posible que el señor Hiragizawa tuviera ese don. ¡ Vaya don ! Todos los hombres de la mesa y que conocía; querían poseer las dotes mercantiles que ese hombre tenía. Y que lo trataran tan mal no quitaron sus ganas de conocerlo. De hecho, aumentó su curiosidad.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Tomoyo abrió los ojos al completo, nada mas verse la gran mansión desde el camino que la traía en el carruaje. Era enorme! Imponía nada mas verla de lejos, tenía aspecto gotico y rustico. Eso le crecía la curiosidad a un nivel mas alto aun. Nada mas bajar, un sirviente le abrió la puerta y entró en el magnifico recibidor. Lujosos suelos de marmol al estilo Rouge Royal, brillantes columnas doradas, tapices valiosos... Con dos pisos de altura. En techo, revestido de plata y cobre, conjunto al oro de las luces de las arañas que hacían de lamparas. Iluminaban todo a su alrededor. El aspecto sombrio que tenía por fuera lo quitaban semejantes luces. En esa ocasión se habían utilizado todas las luces, para quitarle el miedo a la invitada.

Un mayordomo, muy joven para sorpresa de Tomoyo la condujo por el recibidor al conjunto de habitaciones que albergaba a la biblioteca.

- Ha...bitaciones?- repitió en un tartamudeo.

El mayordomo, le explicó que la colección de libros, manuscritos, cuadros, mapas y folletos, era demasiado extensa y grande como para hacerlo en una sola habitación. Entraron en una que tenía enormes y fuertes estanterías. Tomoyo contuvo su impulso por moverse de un lado a otro para descubrir los libros, los manuscritos... La curiosidad la ardía en fuego! Las paredes estaban tapizadas de seda color azul con mariposillas de cristla pegadas a el. La puerta de acceso a la buena biblioteca era flanqueada por dos retratos de los antiguos señores de Inglaterra... Cada uno mas valioso que toda la fortuna de los Daidouji y los Tsukishiro juntos.... La condujeron por otro corredor de libros. Tentada ya del todo, se paró en una seccion, donde los volúmenes eran gruesos y muy interesantes. Tocó uno, y lo cogió mirando su contenido fascinada. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y vió un globo terráqueo... Con dos dedos tocó timidamente la superficie, teniendo aun el libro en sus manos.

- Jamas vi una biblioteca igual...- murmuró Tomoyo.

El mayordomo sonrió levemente y agregó:

- Es solo la entrada, señorita. La sala principal esta mucho mas adelante... Y esto solo es lo menos que hay..

Dejó el libro en la estantería con delicadeza y lo siguió. A unos veinte metro miró a su alrededor, estando en el umbral central.... Contuvo un grito, y se llevó la mano al pecho de la impresión. ¡ Parecía la biblioteca del palacio de Inglaterra ! ¡ Era espectacular! Las columnas de libros subían hasta el techo, rebestían las columnas de cientos de letras y palabras sabias, de retratos de gente importante... Era imposible que todo aquello perteneciera solo al señor Hiragizawa!

- Cuantos libros contiene?- preguntó ella abrumada.

- Pasa de los veinte mil volumenes, creo... No estoy seguro. Ahora si me puede seguir...

Siguieron por otro de los corredores.

- Al señor Hiragizawa le gusta mucho leer, cierto?

El mayordomo asintió.

- Así es, pero no tiene tiempo ya de leer. Espero que pronto deje de estar tan ocupado y tomar de nuevo un libro entre sus manos.

Continuaron andando y llegaron a la sala contigua del umbral. Tenía tres pisos de altura, y era sombría. Una chimenea a la izquierda con unos sofas y sillones, con una cristalera como mesa. El fuego ardía en la chimenea de marmol. Al fondo de la sala, una mesa de caovba tan inmensa que tenían que haberla llevado una buena cantidad de personas a la sala. Tras ella, un imponente sillón, ocupado por un hombre. Nada mas verla, se puso en pie; y el mayordomo anunció a Tomoyo. Aunque no tenía un porque, se sentía nerviosa. Tal vez por la reputación de Hiragizawa, o por el esplendor del entrono; pero resultó que le faltaba el aire al acercarse a él.De las sombras de la sala, surgió una figura potente, de buena musculatura, delgado de cintura y espaldas anchas.

- " Caramba... Es joven..."-pensó ella. Esperaba a un hombre de unos 45 años esperandola, pero no pasaría mas de 30. A pesar de su elegante ropa; una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones gris oscuro, le recordó a un gato, alto fornido... Su pelo algo alborotado. Sus ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche.. y su pelo negruzco con algun destello azulado convinaban con su rara tez. Apesar de haber trabajado toda su vida, era albino. Tenía unas gafas negras y muy finas, que le resaltaban mucho. Su pelo, caía por su frente, algo revelde. Lo tenía algo liso, pero no ondulado. Hiragizawa era muy apuesto, aunque tenía las facciones poco refinadas. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y fina, la boca grande. Tenía finas manos, algo callosas por el trabajo que había hecho anteriormente. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían la noche y aquel color hacía que su despierta mirada fuera tan penetrante como para ver el alma. Tomoyo se sintió incomoda de repente. Lo conocía de algo, o por lo menos; lo pensaba. El diablo debía tener esos ojos, audaces, inteligentes, misteriosos... sensuales.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, Lady Tomoyo. No creí que al final vendría.

Su respiración se ahogó de improvisto.. Una voz tersa, sombría, aterciopelada como el terciopelo negro, y con el tono peligroso que lo caracterizaba... Miró a los ojos al hombre y descubrió el brillo que tan familiar le resultaba...

¡ Eriol Hiragizawa! ¡ EL DESCONOCIDO !

Os gusto? Si?? Je je je.. Me alegro. En verdad me alegro. Igual no es tan largo como esperabais pero es que tenía que dejarlo ahí. Tengo que ser mala... Por otra vez... ( Yuki-chan sonrie malignamente) Os direis... Eriol una hermana?? ¿ Quien sera ? Una madre que no sabe dar ordenes?? Cuando se a visto eso?? Todas las madres saben mandar! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.. ( Yuki-chan saca el folleto de la psiquiatria de al lado....) Na. Que va. Solo un lapsus. Bueno, tal vez os digais... Eriol con musculos?? Se me cae la baba solo de pensarlo. Al final, creo que dejaré a Shaoran y Eriol libres... Me cogen miedo y luego quien los convence para venir a verme a España?? eh?? ( Yuki-chan quita las mordazas y estos salen corriendo... ) Ya volveran... Y si no.... ( Yuki-chan saca el látigo y lo estira fuertemente.... – Creo que seré algo perversa con ellos... Los buscaré hasta en el fondo de un agujero negro si hace falta!!...-)

Caray!! 15 Rewiews!!! Increible! Y solo en el primer capitulo! Bua.. creo que me voy a poner a llorar... Y eso no es justo!!! No me podeis hacer llorar!! ( Yuki-chan saca la cajetilla de pañuelos y se pone a llorar como una magdalena... ) Joooo....

Ah!! Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Hace poco me mandaron un e mail, diciendome que fuera una de las participantes de un grupo que alaba a Shaoran.. Evidentemente.. ACEPTÉ! Ahora, si Tsuki lunita; me deja, me hago hija de la luna. ( Yuki-chan se transforma en Angel de Plata: Soy un angel con los poderes del cosmos y del caos... Y protego a la luna, soy la protectora de las estrellas.. Y pertenezco a la Luna... Así lo hago oficial...)

Ahora que me doy cuenta.... Ostras!! Doce hojas!! he escrito doce hojas!! Solo en un capitulo!! Increible.. Me e superado... Na, que va. Unicamente e dejado volar mi imaginación mas de la cuenta...

Ue... que me salgo de lo normal ya..

Bueno les dejo para que lean otros fics mejores que el mio!!

PD: Si pueden dejen Rewiews...... Y a poder ser si llegamos a los 30 para el 3º capitulo mejor!!! Me Haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo!! Sería implensable para mi!!! Pero si superan los 30..... OS AHOGARE CON MIS GRACIAS Y MIS ACHUCHONES DEL NUMERO 10!!!! Os pegaría tal abrazo que os quedariais sin aire... ( Yuki frunce el ceño- Va a ser que no... que si no me quedo sin lectores.. y luego no me dejan Rewiews!!-)

NAMARIE, AUFWIEDERSEHEN, OUR BOIR ( frances no se me da.. no lo doy... ) AGUR, SAYONARRA, MATTA NE, CHAO, ADIOS!!!

DEJEN REWIEWS!!

Yuki- chan. ( Angel de Plata) ------maialen(barra La dirección por si quereis agregarme y hablar conmigo... No me dejeis vuestra opinión en un E mail!! Sino en un Rewiew!!!!


	3. Recuerdos de un beso

Reeeeeee ( Hola de nuevo en un antiguo idioma.. ) Que tal estan, amigos? Bien si??? Que levanten la mano los que lo estan pasando bien!!!( Yukki levanta la mano..) Que levanten la mano los que estan ansiosos por leer!!! ( Yukki levanta la mano..) Que levanten la mano....

Los que quieren que roben a Shaoran y a Eriol para mi!!!!! ( Yukki levanta ambas manos...)

Mayoria absoluta!! Eriol y Shaoran son mios!! Y solo mios! Os regalo el anillo unico pero yo me quedo con estos dos especimenes de la especie!! UEEEEEE VIVA ESOS BOMBONEES!! QUE repasos les voy a dar a cada uno como os descuideissss muahahahaahhaa...

Bueno... creo que mas bien un regalo para mí, es para vosotros. Anuncio que el pasado día 3 de Noviembre fue mi cumpleaños. Ufff uufff Ya dieciseis años! Increible! LLevo un año escribiendo! Uff Ufff.. Me siento vieja ya :). Aissss. Direis.. Vieja? Comparado con que? Con un bebe? Pos yo me siento vieja ale. Tanta obligación y tanta leche... Que si tienes que hacer esto.. que si los deberes..que si los estudios.. que si la casa para limpiar... que si deja el ordenador... A todo lo demas me da igual dejarlo.. Pero... El ORDENDADOR? NUNCA! Jamas... ( Aparte de que si lo hago me matariais... sigo recibiendo amenazas con que actualice... ¬¬)

Pues os vais a tener que fastidiar un tiempo ale. Puesto que voy a celebrar mi cumple, y vuelvo a entrar en evaluciones... Uff malditos examenes! Hace un mes tenía tambien examenes!( Malos malotes son los profesores... ¬¬u) Así que eso, mi cumpleaños, el cambio de ordenador.. Eso significa cambio de datos.. Haber como resulta ... --U. Un girigay! Un completo Caos! Bueno bueno... Esperen.. NO SOY YO ACASO EL ANGEL DEL CAOS Y DEL COSMOS? Pues que mas da? Muahahhaha

Es algo estraño sabeis? Yo aqui dejandome los sesos por reactualizar este fic.. Mientras que otros... llevan 5 MESES sin actualizar!!! Como es posible! Ya me doy contra el teclado de tanto esperar.... añsdlkfjaopsdjfàosidhfkasdfò ...( Yukki-chan se da cabezazos contra el teclado..) ñaklsdjfoajsdpfojasopdfhopasdfpioasdhf klhsdpfasdofhasdkfnòasdf4sf8649s4dfas4f4.....

Va. Dejenlo. Estoy loca de remate. Bueno eso es bueno no? Si estoy loca... Mejores ideas surgen. O No? Tal vez? Si? no? No saben no contestan? PFFFFF. Bueno como ya dije... Tengo tal memoria pez... que os voy a dejar con lo que pasó en el ultimo capitulo, mientras yo me voy a ir a por Tomoyo, que Sakura esta a mi lado tirandome del pelo al ver lo que le escribo para su "A-D-O-R-A-DO" Shaoran. Muahahahahaha. Auch!!!! ( Sakura le da un capón a Yukki-chan) Diganle algo! Que me desnuco y ya no leen mas! Ale dejo de escribir por que me pico.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos al completo, nada mas verse la gran mansión desde el camino que la traía en el carruaje. Era enorme! Imponía nada mas verla de lejos, tenía aspecto gotico y rustico. Eso le crecía la curiosidad a un nivel mas alto aun. Nada mas bajar, un sirviente le abrió la puerta y entró en el magnifico recibidor. Lujosos suelos de marmol al estilo Rouge Royal, brillantes columnas doradas, tapices valiosos... Con dos pisos de altura. En techo, revestido de plata y cobre, conjunto al oro de las luces de las arañas que hacían de lamparas. Iluminaban todo a su alrededor. El aspecto sombrio que tenía por fuera lo quitaban semejantes luces. En esa ocasión se habían utilizado todas las luces, para quitarle el miedo a la invitada.

Un mayordomo, muy joven para sorpresa de Tomoyo la condujo por el recibidor al conjunto de habitaciones que albergaba a la biblioteca.

- Ha...bitaciones?- repitió en un tartamudeo.

El mayordomo, le explicó que la colección de libros, manuscritos, cuadros, mapas y folletos, era demasiado extensa y grande como para hacerlo en una sola habitación. Entraron en una que tenía enormes y fuertes estanterías. Tomoyo contuvo su impulso por moverse de un lado a otro para descubrir los libros, los manuscritos... La curiosidad la ardía en fuego! Las paredes estaban tapizadas de seda color azul con mariposillas de cristla pegadas a el. La puerta de acceso a la buena biblioteca era flanqueada por dos retratos de los antiguos señores de Inglaterra... Cada uno mas valioso que toda la fortuna de los Daidouji y los Tsukishiro juntos.... La condujeron por otro corredor de libros. Tentada ya del todo, se paró en una seccion, donde los volúmenes eran gruesos y muy interesantes. Tocó uno, y lo cogió mirando su contenido fascinada. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y vió un globo terráqueo... Con dos dedos tocó timidamente la superficie, teniendo aun el libro en sus manos.

- Jamas vi una biblioteca igual...- murmuró Tomoyo.

El mayordomo sonrió levemente y agregó:

- Es solo la entrada, señorita. La sala principal esta mucho mas adelante... Y esto solo es lo menos que hay..

Dejó el libro en la estantería con delicadeza y lo siguió. A unos veinte metros miró a su alrededor, estando en el umbral central.... Contuvo un grito, y se llevó la mano al pecho de la impresión. ¡ Parecía la biblioteca del palacio de Inglaterra ! ¡ Era espectacular! Las columnas de libros subían hasta el techo, rebestían las columnas de cientos de letras y palabras sabias, de retratos de gente importante... Era imposible que todo aquello perteneciera solo al señor Hiragizawa!

- Cuantos libros contiene?- preguntó ella abrumada.

- Pasa de los veinte mil volumenes, creo... No estoy seguro. Ahora si me puede seguir...

Siguieron por otro de los corredores.

- Al señor Hiragizawa le gusta mucho leer, cierto?

El mayordomo asintió.

- Así es, pero no tiene tiempo ya de leer. Espero que pronto deje de estar tan ocupado y tomar de nuevo un libro entre sus manos.

Continuaron andando y llegaron a la sala contigua del umbral. Tenía tres pisos de altura, y era sombría. Una chimenea a la izquierda con unos sofas y sillones, con una cristalera como mesa. El fuego ardía en la chimenea de marmol. Al fondo de la sala, una mesa de caovba tan inmensa que tenían que haberla llevado una buena cantidad de personas a la sala. Tras ella, un imponente sillón, ocupado por un hombre. Nada mas verla, se puso en pie; y el mayordomo anunció a Tomoyo. Aunque no tenía un porque, se sentía nerviosa. Tal vez por la reputación de Hiragizawa, o por el esplendor del entrono; pero resultó que le faltaba el aire al acercarse a él.De las sombras de la sala, surgió una figura potente, de buena musculatura, delgado de cintura y espaldas anchas.

- " Caramba... Es joven..."-pensó ella. Esperaba a un hombre de unos 45 años esperandola, pero no pasaría mas de 30. A pesar de su elegante ropa; una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones gris oscuro, le recordó a un gato, alto fornido... Su pelo algo alborotado. Sus ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche.. y su pelo negruzco con algun destello azulado convinaban con su rara tez. Apesar de haber trabajado toda su vida, era albino. Tenía unas gafas negras y muy finas, que le resaltaban mucho. Su pelo, caía por su frente, algo revelde. Lo tenía algo liso, pero no ondulado. Hiragizawa era muy apuesto, aunque tenía las facciones poco refinadas. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y fina, la boca grande. Tenía finas manos, algo callosas por el trabajo que había hecho anteriormente. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían la noche y aquel color hacía que su despierta mirada fuera tan penetrante como para ver el alma. Tomoyo se sintió incomoda de repente. Lo conocía de algo, o por lo menos; lo pensaba. El diablo debía tener esos ojos, audaces, inteligentes, misteriosos... sensuales.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, Lady Tomoyo. No creí que al final vendría.

Su respiración se ahogó de improvisto.. Una voz tersa, sombría, aterciopelada como el terciopelo negro, y con el tono peligroso que lo caracterizaba... Miró a los ojos al hombre y descubrió el brillo que tan familiar le resultaba...

¡ Eriol Hiragizawa! ¡ EL DESCONOCIDO !

DIOS SANTO! Eriol! No lo sabía!!!! ( Mi memoria pez me hace malas pasadas.) Pedazo biblioteca! Quien fuera la bibliotecaria para leer tanto libro y para ligar con el señorito Eriol... ( Yukki-chan se da un golpe contra la pantalla) Tomoyo Daidouji!!!!!! Maldita seas!! Deja de darme capones! ¬¬ ( Yukki-chan le tira del pelo) Eriol y Shaoran son mios! Y quien diga lo contrario.... ( Yukki se transforma en el magnifico angel vestido de metal, con alas plateadas con los ojos platinos, y las espadas del caos y del cosmos... frente a unas aterrorificadas Sakura y Tomoyo....) Muahahahahahhaha

Yo y mis paranoias.. repito. Bueno que se me va a olvidar lo que tengo que escribir... Na. mentira. Tengo un papelito con las bases de este capitulo. Tanto los personajes, como lo que ocurre, como lo que tengo que hacer acontinuación.... ( Yukki-chan vuelve a transformase en una dulce humana frente al ordenador, rodeada de libros y de dibujos de angeles...) Lo ven? Pues eso.

BUENO AQUI LAS CONTESTACIONES A VUESTROS MAGNIFICOS Rewiews!!!

AomeHigurashi: Ohaio!!Jajajajaja!!No eres la primera a la que dejo en suspenso, si te pasas por la parte de rewiews, verás que eres una de las tantas... Me amenazan y todo para que actualice..TT.Así que ya ves... Vas a tener suerte. Todas las demas han esperado ( y todos los demas...)Que me esta quedando bien??Eso crees?? Pues me alegro de que pienses así!!Tendras que esperar un poquito... si es que vas a leer las dedicatorias a los demas. jejeje.. Si no... pasa !! venga! Te dejo! Eso de pronto... llevo meses sin actualizar... jejejeje.ehem.. Espero que me perdonen!! Porque si no tendré que salir escopeteada!Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!!! Matta ne!

Tomoyo Daidouji-chan:Ohaio!! Haceeeee la tiraaa.. Hace dos meses.. va a hacer 3.. Ehem... Mi tardanza tiene explicación. E tenido problemas en casa, bastante personales, sobre todo con mi padre, y en el instituto. DIgamos, que e tenido un error de cálculo y e dejado mas asignaturas de las que esperaba...--u. Así que e estado bastante deprimida y todo. E estado semanas sin dormir, con dolores de cabeza, con ataques de nervios... Pero bueno.. ya todo a pasado. Así que el tiempo ese que llevaba con los examenes mas estos problemas.. a echo todo el tiempo este. Creo que son buenas escusas:P. Tranquila mujer, a mi tambien me pasa de vez en cuando jejeje. Gracias!! Jejejejeje, encantarte?? Puff como a todos!! Nunca esperé que este fic tuviera tanto exito.. mas bien lo hice para mi propia satisfacción. Porque esta mas leido los SS, pero bueno. Tengo en mente otra historia de ET, pero hasta que no termine este, no pienso empezar.. Tengo 4 historias a terminar... Así que... Seguirlo.. lo seguiré .. Hasta que se acabe!! xDD !!! Muchas gracias por tu rewiew!! Matta ne!! Cuidate tu también y date otros 4 besos de mi parte!!!

Namarie pesiosaaa!!

Galadriel Malfoy: Ohaio! Ueeeee genial? Yo no lo calificaría asi, pero bueno... --u. Pero bueno sois vosotros los que opinais, por lo tanto decis vosotros si es genial, o si es un compuesto organico que no se necesita en el organismo de los seres vivos... ( por no decir mierda... --u... Es que me parece.. algo.. como decirlo.. Que no debería estar en este ambiente.. ademas.. QUE SERÍA DE MIS MODALES?) Da igual! A mi con tal de que me digais si esta bien o no me vale . Entre Tomoyo y Eriol ehhh?? Ay!! Te pille!! Y TU TOMOYO... No te sonrojes ¬¬. ( Yukki mira a Tomoyo peor que un tomate.... ) Señor... ten piedad de mi y de mi paciencia.. Bueno Pues muchas gracias por tu rewiew! Y que como siempre... Te guste este! Matta ne!

Yashi: Ohaio pesiosa!! De nada por responder a tu rewiew! Es algo a lo que me voy a habitual a hacer.. Aparte porque me gusta conversar con vosotros y resulta que me gusta que me digan lo que piensan.. Por si mejorarlo o no .. QUIEN SABE ? Que te sorprendio? No entiendo muy bien el por que.. Dices que es por Eriol. Pero si te soy sincera..No me costó tanto que Eriol fuera así. Solo cambie algo.. Porque veras.. que su personalidad.. hay muy pocas cosas que cambian. Pero sigue estando igual de bueno y de sexy! ( Yukki mantiene la baba por si acaso le da un collejón Tomoyo y sale contra la pantalla...) De todas formas, puede que para algunos, se les vea dificil ver a un fornido Eriol. No digo el típico musculos de esos que salen en la tele enseñando cachas.. Sino uno en el que se le note los musculos sin pasarse.. Eriol ya es de por sí, delgado y con un tipo de cuerpo que parece fragil.( Cosa que no es si tiene que estar con las Clow Cards..) Pero tenemos la desgracia de no haber visto una imagen de Eriol sin camiseta, por lo que solo tenemos ideas hipoteticas... Quien dice que tiene sus musculos normales? Quien puede decir que es uno de aspecto debil? Quien dice que tiene los musculos mas desarrollados de lo normal que podemos imaginar? Eso depende de cada autor. A Shaoran si se le ve con mas musculo. Por que? Tal vez porque sabemos que es entrenado para luchar con artes marciales, aparte para deportes y las Clow Cards. Tambien tenemos que tener en cuenta.. De que solo tenemos imagenes suyas.. ( O yo por lo menos..) de como mucho como si fueran adolescentes. Pero no de adultos de mas de 20 años! A esa edad el cuerpo a cambiado. Se han echo mas altos, mas fuertes, mas inteligentes, mas responsables... ( eso es posible? Es posible que Shaoran siga siendo mas serio de lo normal?) Luego... Las posiciones sociales. Dificil punto entre ellos. No voy a adelantar nada para vosotros.. Creo que eso es injusto tanto para mí por tener que escribir, tanto por otras personas..( Ufff que excusa mas malaa...) Pero de sobra te imaginarás que se opondran... Y respecto a tu ultimo punto... Ya veras, ya. Te sorprenderas. Te lo digo en serio. Tengo una idea bastante realizada de todo el fic. No creo que me deje algun cabo suelto. Espero que todo sea explicado. Bueno, espero que esta mega respuesta te haya gustado.. ( a mis dedos no.. ya se estan quejando y solo acabo de empezar.. pfffpfff) Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew, y gracias por tus animos! Matta ne!

Ayin: Ohaio!!Ueeeee Gracias se me hace dificil describir a un "distinto Eriol" pero es lo que tiene la imaginación... Pfff ahora mismo no es que esté realmente encantada con mi imaginación...Ultimamente, necesito varias dosis de semanas para actualizar, a parte de que estoy con los examenes que no puedo ya con mi arma :P.Pero bueno, eso ni es bueno ni malo. En mi opinión.. Es bueno un descansito para todos no? Los besos?Geniales??? No creooo xDDD. Yo lo pensaría así si fuera Tomoyo claro. Pues no te mueras por esperar eh???? Jejejje Besos. Gracias por tu Rewiew!! Matta ne

Galatea Dream : Ohaio linda! Como para no gustarme tu rewiew! Era gigante!! Me alegro que mi fic te produzca eso! Es sencillamente genial y perfecto! Nunca pensé que este fic llegara a tan lejos! Jejjejejeje. Ponertelo dificil?No creoo.. e dado muuuchas pistasxD.No te voy a decir nada. Porque todo irá segun mis planes, y ademas no es justo que desbele cosas o no.. Es algo que ni yo misma pensaba hacer, lo de que se conocieran tan pronto.. Pero ya vereis ya.. jijijjijii La verdad es que me gusta torturaros :P. Emocionante?Yo disfruto haciendolo, aunque ahora no tengo tiempo suficiente... Tengo 3 fics sin actualizar desde agosto... --u. Y entre la pereza y tal.. Pffff madre del amor hermoso!! Tommy... esa tomy.. que buena esta XDDD. Claro que es facil estar con Eriol! Es uno de los modelos para unt tio! Me encantan los misterisos, sensuales, con gracia... UFFFF Me traen de cabeza.( Suerte que en mi clase hay uno asi) Lo del tiempo... ejem.. jejejejjejejeje Perdonnnn!!! Mas animos??? ( Yukki guarda los animos en el cofrecito de siempre... )jeje Pos muchas gracias wapisima!!! Gracias por tu rewiew!! Matta ne

Erica: Ohaio preciosidad mia!!! Como tas?? No se naaa de ti!! Pero na! Como es posible?? Ya sé ya sé.. El horario.. pero es que nunca te pillo! Nunca pensé que te pondrías a leer mi fic nuevo !! Pero me hace mucha ilusión!! Raro?? Me gusta ese nuevo adjetivo Y lo entiendo.. hasta a mi se me hace raro maja! No se como me lo monto, pero... me sale cada cosa mas rara.... pffff si yo te contara...Bueno xiqui.. cuidate mucho y espero que te guste este fic tambien!! Gracias por tu rewiew preciosidad!! Matta ne

bubbletomo: Ohaio a ti también!!! !! Bubble! Aisss me alegra de que te encante! Ya te e visto en otros fics no? O me da solo la impresión? No sé.. Mi memoria pez de colorines cada vez falla mas..--u. A mi tampoco me hace gracia que piense en yukito tanto.. ( Yukki a a bubble.. : pero mejor asi.. asi Eriol pa ti y pa mi... Auchhh . -Tomoyo la dao una colleja..- Mala ¬¬ !!!!) Bueno a lo que iba... Si.. el pobre Yuki.. esta bajo tierra desde hace 3 lamentables años.. en los que aqui la amiga Tommy no ha tenido el interes de salir y buscar a Eriol... ( que por cierto.. esta oculto por mi.. para que ella no le pille ;) Auchhh ) Tomoyo DAIDOUJI!!! Te estas pasando!!! ¬¬ Muchas gracias por lo de buena escritora chica, no es que me lo crea mucho pero bueno . Espera espera.. y averigua!! Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew wapiii. Matta ne

Saiko Katsuka: Ohaio Saiko! Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste tanto como los anteriores. Jejejjejejee hombre... una Tomoyo distinta... Alguien se da cuenta!!! Por fin!!!!!! Por si nadie se a dado cuenta.. el papel de niña sumisa de toda la vida de Tomoyo... ( menos en algunas historias...) a cambiado aqui. Ella tuvo el gusto de comunicarlo por mi ;P. Muchas gracias wapii.. Por tu rewiew. Matta ne!!

Mourisan : Ohaio!! Fascinada?O.o?? Increible! Que os dio a todas con eso del FASCINATING ?? Genial, fascinante, precioso, emocionante.. No dejo de recibir lo mismo.. Al final acabaré creyendome que escribo bien.. ( Que va a ser que no... ) CHeee no debores las palabras!! Que luego te entra indigestión! Pero na, si te alimentas de palabras.. Intentaré que este capitulo sea mas largo aun.. Si? Aunque igual eso me cambia los planes.. pfff Ya vere, ya. Con tal de que me haga el boca a boca Eriol o Shaoran... ( Yukki-chan sale corriendo pa que Sakura o Tomoyo le revanen la cabeza... MUAHAHAHAHAHA) El encuentro fue rápido, pero tiene un porque.. Tranquis si? Ehh??? No se me mueran por unas simples palabrejas de na.. que si no os mando yo un fogonazo... ¬¬. Lo de la actualización... PFfff..GOMMEN NE!! El tiempo y todo eso.. jejejjeje.. Y espero tambien que te guste este capitulo! En serio! Me agrada mucho vuestros rewiews!! Muchas gracias por el tuyo preciosa!!! Matta ne

Pily-Chan : Ohaio!! Ueleeeeee!!! Sin aliento??? Recuperalo!!! No te me vayas a morir!! Nunca!!! Que como se muera alguien voy yo con mis fuegos y os pego cada chispazo que os revivo ¬¬.Que no te de un paroooo!! Gracias por que te haya gustado mi historia... ueee Unas felicidadessss Teny las guarda en el ya conocido cofrecito...Ueeee que caro eso de venirse a España para obligarme a escribir.....u... Tranqui te ahorraré el esfuerzo!! Tuuuuu!!!

Mala amiga!!!!!! Me robas a eriol!!! ( la voz de tomoyo se oye por ahi.. : NOS ROBA A ERIOL.!!!!) Quiero verlas! quiero verlas!! Como esta desnudo?? Esta tremendo o esta debilucho??? Y con SHAORAN??? ( ESTA POTENTEEE MUYYYY POTENTEEEE!!!! : Sakura y Yukki-chan a duo...) Tendre que escribir.. joooo bueno.. vale..( No te puedo contestar a lo que me has pedido, pues no me acuerdo hace mas de un año que me lo hice...--u) Gracias por tu abrazo y date por apaxurrada por mi ,si? Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew, y Matta ne!

Kagome-chan:Ohaio!! Pos aqui tienes el 3 pa que estes mas loca y mas aficionada! xDD. Pero desde luego, no te llevaremos al psiquiatra!Fastidiarme a mi?? Anda ya!! Si yo soy el colmo de los colmos! Continuarlo?Claro.. Hasta que se termine :P. Eso de actualizar mas pronto.... Pfff otra persona que me lo diga... Y lo asesino!!! Que es que no tengo tiempo carape.!! ¬¬. Entre examenes y toa la pesca de los profes y todo eso... Pffffff Los mato!!! Pos hija.. ya sabes ya!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew wapa! Matta ne!!

Ro-cerexita-15 : Ohaio!! Te encanto!! Yupiiiii!! Sakura y Shaoran? Tal vez tal vez !! XDDD ( mira que soy mala --u.) Pos aqui tienes el proximo capítulo xabala! Espero que te encante también!! Gracias por tu Rewiew wapisima! Matta ne!!

Anna:Ohaio!! jejeje.. Dejarlo ahi? Tactica de los autores. :P. Claro!! Eriol y Shaoran son mios... ( Yukki vuelve a salir corriendo por si acaso.. jejjee) Tengo fotos y todo, a parte de que tengo que ver las fotos de Pily-chan, a ver si son verdaderas o no.¬¬. Soy cruel... MUAHAHAHAHHAA.En mi mente??O.O Pos no te e notado amor, no se como lo haces.... JUAJUAJUA! Ya. A mi tampoco me gustan ese tipo de sociedades.. por eso la e echo así. xDD. Muchas gracias por tu rewiew eh?? Matta ne!!

Ayin: Ohaio de nuevo!!!! ( es que tengo todo copiado, segun los rewiews desde que actualice.. --u) Pos te voy a responder a este rewiew coñe! Como para no olvidarse! Quien es Yukkito?? O.o. xDDDDD. Pos eso mujer.. La personalidad.... es muy buena en mi opinion.. pero seguirá teniendo el toque que tanto nos gusta.. O por lo menos espero que me salga así! XDD Muchas gracias por este otro Rewiew!!! Matta ne!!

Ufff haber.. vamos ha hacer recuento de rewiew tras esta actualización.... 15!!! UE!! Que waiii casi los 30!!! A ver si con este nuevo capitulo, llegamos a los 50!! o 45 :P. Sería genial en mi opinión! Me volvería completamente loca! Y os haría un regalo de un capitulo larguiiiiisimo!xDDDDD Aisss.. Me estoy volviendo de la mafia... Mucho chantaje veo yo aqui.... --u.Pffff. Aisss señor.. Pos eso amigas! Y amigos claro :P. Aqui os dejo con todo.. Así mientra tanto, vuelvo a ausentarme.. para hacerle una visita a Eriol .. MUAHHAHAHAHAHA. ( Yukki es caponeada por Tomoyo.... ) Auchhhhhhhhh malas! malas malotas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Se llevó una mano al cuello, como gesto de asombro y sorpresa. Su corazón parecía haberse desbocado como un potro salvaje, su respiración se hizo mas dificultosa. No podía, y tampoco quería hablar. Solo quería observale, convencerse de que lo que sucedía no era real. Quería despertar de ese maldito sueño, que la estaba volviendo a acunar en la ambición de mas placer y pasión. ¡ No era verdad lo que ocurría! No era el desconocido! Era imposible! Era completamente alucinógeno! Observó como el hombre le sonreía, con convicción. No se le notaba nervioso ni mucho menos. Tenía las manos juntas a la espalda, y estaba recto.. Algo que no era muy normal en los trabajadores... Era normal, encontrarse con semejante cuerpo en un trabajador?

- " Comienzo a pensar demasiado"- se reprendió sería Tomoyo, aun sin decir nada. -" No me importa el cuerpo que tenga un trabajador. En absoluto"- añadió para sí.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado...El mayordomo hizo una reverencia, pero Hiragizawa levantó una mano deteniendolo...

- Por favor.. Traiganos.. algun licor para mi.. y para la señorita....

- Señora, si no le importa.- dijo secamente Tomoyo.- Y una taza de te.

- Casada? - Preguntó el, con un gruñido.

- Casada?- repitió ella.Sus palabras escasearon. Le decía que era viuda?.- Eh... sí. Estoy casada.

El frunció el entrecejó y miró al mayordomo.

- Licor y té, por favor.

El mayordomo asintió, con seriedad, y abandonó la sala con elegancia. Era muy joven, pero parecía experimentado.

- Señora Daidouji, por favor, tome asiento.- dijo aun sonriendo. Él, por el contrario se quedó de pie, y se acercó a la ventana. Miró por ella, exhaló un suspiro.- Gracias por venir. Creo que debería presentarme. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el dueño de todo esto.- Dijo señalando las tierras alrededor de la magnífica pero antigua casa.- Le envié la carta por varias cuestiones, de las que me gustaría hablar con usted...

Pero interrumpieron. El mayordomo, entró con una botella y una fina taza de té en una bandeja de plata.Venía tambien con una tetera, por si quería leche con el te. Un hecho estraño. Tomoyo se fijó en el mayordomo con disimulo. Era mas joven de lo que creía. Tenía el pelo rubio, y unos ojos verdes oscuros, que serían de gran agrado para su posible pareja. Era alto, pero muy delgado. Tipico de un noble.. Pero... No lo era.Observó como cogía la bandeja, la cual le asustó. Tenía revordes de suciedad. Tomoyo abrió los ojos soprendida.

- " Tan importarte es, pero resulta que no tiene limpieza en su propia casa... Ni que todos los sirvientes no supieran lo que tenían que hacer!! Donde está la señora de la casa para mandarles??"- pensó ella algo indignada... La suciedad, indicaba malos hábitos...

- Gracias Marcel. Como iba diciendo señora Daidouji....

Pero no le escuchó. Se le quedó observando, con seriedad, como se había apoyado en la ventana, mirando por ella. No parecía un noble. De eso estaba segura. Su ancha espalda, le caracterizaba como un hombre. Un hombre al que posiblemente, no le estaba permitido acceder ninguna mujer de la sociedad de la que ella era.Los musculos, que medio salían por la ropa, demostraban su duro trabajo, como laboral. Se notaba que tenía una enorme fuerza, bien distribuida por todo su cuerpo. No podía ni explicarse a si misma, como era.. Tenía músculos.. pero estaba segura que no era ni la mitad de la verdadera fuerza que tenía. Era el tipico hombre, que no aparentaba la fuerza que tenía, sino que la escondía. Siguió por su torso. Era ancho. Como la espalda. Otro signo de trabajador. LLevaba una camisa holgada... pero aun así, se le notaban los fuertes musculos de su abdomen.Siguó bajando la mirada, sin percatarse, que el estraño hombre la observaba, mientras advertía como le analizaba cuidadosamente. Una sonrisa divertida, fue disminuyendo el volumen, sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta.. por su continua atención en el.... Y siguió observandola. Tomoyo por su parte, fue deslizando su mirada, hacia la parte de abajo de abdomen...

- " Cadera fina, vaya contraste. Espaldas anchas, con cadera fina.. El tipo ideal de hombre....- De repente... se dió cuenta.... de adonde miraba....-" Pe... pero... qu.. que?"

Su rostro tornó a ser rojizo, destacandose fuertemente con su pálida piel. Hiragizawa amplió su sonrisa, al ver su sonrojo.... Se había llevado una mano a los ojos, intentando controlar su verguenza, y su estado de confusión.Miró la otra de sus manos, y vió como esta temblaba.

-" Que dios me perdone! le estaba mirando.. el... el .. el.... arg!!"- se reprendía así misma. Al mismo tiempo, observó que su mano estaba temblando furiosamente, de la reacción suya por la confusa situación....

De repente, reparó en el silencio, y levantó la vista hacía el...

- Ehm... disculpadme.. pero.. porque os habeis callado?- dijo ella intentando ocultar su enrojecimiento... Pero observó su sonrisa y temió... La habría visto... en tal reacción? En tal situación?- Y por que sonreís?

- Ví algo que me llamó mucho la atención... y me hizo sonreir.

- El que? si se puede saber...

- Como me analizábais.....

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras... El tono de voz expresado... como el terciopelo negro... sensual... con esa mirada misteriosa en sus brillantes ojos oscuros...Su postura apoyado en la ventana.....

- " Notó como... como.. le mire el... el... " - no podía ni decir exactamente una palabra que le describiera....

- Creo que se esperaba un viejo, de mas de cuarenta y cinco tacos, con canas por su tiempo, con un bastón y tirado en una silla porque no podía moverse por lo inutil que era.... Y sin embargo... me ve a mí..

Tomoyo volvío a notar su garganta reseca.Volvió a escasearle el vocabulario. No solo por su mal hablar, que le enseñaba tal y como se había criado, sino por esa voz... que sería de reconocer en cualquier parte...

- También sonreí, porque de repente, os sonrojasteis, dejando una explendida visión, para mi. Dudo el porque de vuestro sonrojo, pero, me alegra de que lo pensarais.. - mintió. Sabía porque se había sonrojado.. Pero no sería muy..caballeroso. No. En realidad no era un caballero. Para eso la necesitaba; para enseñarle modales.Sabía el lenguaje típico de la calle. Un ejemplo era la palabra tacos. Que, en la sociedad rica, era un sinónimo vulgar de la palabra "años".

- Por favor, seguid con vuestras explicaciones...- dijo ella con seriedad. No le había gustado, que él se hubiera percatado de su observación. Adoptó una pose altiva, levantó la cabeza, con orgullo y una fingida seriedad.

El continuó hablando, de nuevo llevando su mirada hacia el horizonte, y ella volvió a ponerse a observarlo. Le miró los ojos. Eran del azul mas oscuro que pudiera imaginar. Con un singular brillo misterioso, sensual, atrevido pero sincero. Tenía como unos pintas negras dentro de ellos. Se fijó en su recta y pequeña nariz, en sus labios, finos, sensuales que se curvaban en una leve sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana. Entonces, de una rápida mirada, pasó de sus ojos de sus ojos a por debajo de las ingles.

- " Piernas largas..."- dijo mientras observaba sus extremidades inferiores, y sus grandes pies. Entonces se obligó a escuchar lo que él decía..

- Ese año fue el peor de mi vida...- estaba diciendo él con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Perdone?

- Ese año fue el peor, mi padre, asesinado, mi madre trabajando 18 horas diarías, yo repartiendo periodicos, mi hermana de 4 años menor que yo, pidiendo una muñeca a mis pies... No había ni comida ni agua, no había ropa... En fín.. no había dinero. Ni tampoco felicidad.

- Espere un segundo..

- Pararé el carro- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Ella alzó una ceja por la expresión utilizada...

- Tiene una hermana?- repitió ella.

- Como es posible, que después de todas las paparruchas que han dicho de mí, no se haya vos enterado?- dijo el irónicamente. Se encogió de hombros y contestó.- No la e presentado aun en sociedad. Es joven, tal vez demasiado. Quiero encontrarle un prometido que la cuide y la quiera, pero no por el dinero que tiene ahora como dote, sino por como es ella.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja.

- A pensado que la quieren por la dote?- susurró.

- Me cree estupido verdad?-dijo el seriamente.- Le doy una dote a mi hermana, pero para ella. Solo la querría por su dinero. Y no estoy dispuesto a pagarle a un hombre por casarse con mi hermana.-añadió.

Tomoyo asintió. De repente, se dió cuenta. Había trabajado, desde la mas tierna infancia, en sucios trabajos, todos ellos agotadores, para cualquier niño, y poco a poco, había ido ganando un dinero, que luego invertía en otras cosas para aumentar la suma... Se había sacrificado, para que su madre y su hermana tuvieran una vida mejor. Y lo había conseguido. Y no estaba dispuesto que solo por desposar a su hermana, alguien se llevara la mitad de su fortuna..

- No le creo estupido, pero.. según lo que hablan de usted, creo que mas de uno se pensaría eso de tenerle por cuñado....- dijo ella con seriedad y timidez.

El la miró con una ceja alzada, intentando descifrar lo que por la mente de la joven madre pasaba. Vió, como algunos mechones, caían de su fino peinado. Su negruzco cabello, estaba recogido en un simple trenza, formando un moño, adornado con algunas orquillas plateadas.Iba vestida con un traje de terciopelo verde botella, con algunos remiendos dorados, y unos zapatos verdes tambien. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Su pie repiqueaba silenciosamente el suelo, y de vez en cuando , su mano temblaba al hablar. No llevaba ninguna joya, a escepción del anillo de matrimonio.

- " Es viuda, pero insiste en que esta aun casada... Que estraño..".- miró sus ojos azul-violaceos, y notó como ella advertía que la miraba directamente. Tomoyo se quedó paralizada. La miraba profundamente, deseoso de intentar penetrar en su mente, conocerla por una simple mirada....Reparó en el brillo de sus ojos. Eriol la miraba con misterio, seriedad, con cierto toque de arrogancia por la suave curva de sus labios que semejaba a una pequeña sonrisa. Mas bien una mueca. Ella, sin saber que hacer para evitar su mirada, hizo todo lo contrario. Levantó la cabeza, con orgullo, y le miró también a los ojos. Se perdió. Perdió el rumbo de sus palabras, de sus acciones, de sus pensamientos...

- Vos sois...- murmuró pero algo la impidió seguir hablando. El recuerdo de la noche en el invernadero de los Feningan, había provocado un temblor en todo su cuerpo, que había herizado toda su piel, temblar sus manos, abrir su boca, en respuesta al recuerdo del vertiginoso beso que el le había dado en la oscuridad de la noche. Eriol había vuelto de nuevo su cabeza antes de que ella hablara, pero cuando murmuró eso, y lo oyó.... Sintió faltarle las fuerzas.. Le habría descubierto? Habría sabido que era él?. Era lo mas problable. Su actitud ante el era obvio. Al mirarla, con la boca abierta, intentando paralizar su propio temblor ante tal vez un recuerdo, el mismo recordó la noche del invernadero... Se agarró a la repisa de la ventana, intentando no volverse a lanzar sobre ella.

- A dicho algo, señora Daidouji? Creo que dijo algo.. pero. no estoy seguro de haberle entendido.

Tomoyo consiguió recuperar el control de si misma, y por fin pudo cerrar la boca por propia voluntad. Tomó la taza de té con ansias, y dio un pequeño sorvo para calmar su sed.¿ Sed de besos? Se preguntaba. Imposible.

- "¿ Que es lo que me hace sentirme así cuando estoy a su lado?"- se preguntaba confusa. No se reconocía. Su lado mas pasional, mas romantico, y travieso surgían cuando el estaba delante. La primera vez al devolverle los besos apasionados en el invernadero... Y ahora.. al irle a preguntar si era él, el propio desconocido.. ¿ Donde estaba su verguenza?

- " En algun baul de tu pasado...."-dijo una voz de su cabeza....- " Magnifico. Ahora resulta que tengo otra voz."- Rio ella de si misma.- No, señor Hiragizawa, no e dicho nada.. Solo era un recordatorio a mi misma..- dijo intentando parecer lo mas tranquila y segura posible.

- Ya.. bueno..- dejo colgando la frase, y fue a sentarse a su sillón. Cruzó sus manos apoyando los codos en la mesa del "despacho". La miró menos profundamente, aun con una pequeña curva en sus labios y suspiró.- En fin.Será mejor que le diga para que la e llamado. Como sabe, soy nuevo en esta sociedad. Se perfectamente que nadie de esta elevada posición, me quiere en este nivel, pero creo que deberán meterse sus ideas por donde les quepa....

- Modere su lenguaje, si no le importa, en mi presencia.- Le reprendió ella, con seriedad.

- Perdone. Es mi costumbre al callejeo.-replicó el.- A lo que iba. Mi madre, a sido una santa toda su vida, y no sabe mandar a nadie. Tengo buenos sirvientes y todo eso para encargarse de esta casa. Pero mi madre, no sabe o no quiere aprender a mandar. Creo que vos sabe, que si la mujer de la casa no manda, por muy buenos que sean los sirvientes, la casa es un desastre. Necesito que enseñe a mi madre, a dejar de ser tan buena con ellos.

- Quiere que yo ejerza de educadora?

- Si.Pero no solo a mi madre. Quiero que nos prepare, a mi hermana y a mi. Mas a mi hermana que a mi. Se a pasado la vida en la calle. Y tiene los modales de una muchacha que se a criado en tal lugar. Será dificil, que contraiga matrimonio con su caracter y sus modales corrientes. Necesito que la eduque para ser una completa y natural dama.

- Está usted loco?

El no la hizo caso.

- Y bueno, a mi me gustaría que me enseñara a desenvolverme en una sociedad como la vuestra. Mi dominio en los negocios sería mayor si supiera tratar como un caballero.

- Usted no necesita eso!- exclamó ella indignada.

- E de añadir, que se le pagará como a una excelente educadora y creo que lo necesitará para un futuro...

- Al diablo con el dinero!- exclamó mas furiosa olvidando sus modales.

Eriol la miró. Tomoyo apretó las manos. Pero que se creia! Su ego estaba mas alto que nunca. Acaso la veía como la mas pobre de la sociedad y por esa la cogía? Por eso la pagaba? Tenía dinero suficiente para tres años mas! Su familia todavía estaba en pie! Tenía la familia de su difunto marido! Por pena?! Por eso le ofrecía eso? Ardia. No sabía que decir.Bueno si. Si lo sabía. Queria mandarle al infierno. Desprestigiar así su nombre! Ofreciendole un trabajo! Ni que fuera una criada, vamos!

- Con quien se a creido vos que habla?- preguntó ella completamente furiosa. Sus manos temblaban apretadas por el enfado. Sabía que se estaba comportando mal, sabía que no era propio de una dama ponerse asi... Pero ofrecerle semejante cosa... A una dama... - Con una sirvienta? No necesito su dinero, señor Hiragizawa!

El la miró con sus manos cruzadas aun. Imaginaba una reacción así. Entre los burgueses, y los trabajadores, sería una excelente oportunidad para ganar una impresionante cantidad de dolares, pero ella, había sido educada, para ser una dama. Para tejer, vordar para sus hijos, o por diversión. Chismorrear sobre cotilleos, dar fiestas.. etc etc. Pero no para trabajar. Ni por dinero. Eso, en la sociedad, llegaría a verse como si fuera su querida, algo así como llamaban en los barrios bajos a las prostitutas. Entendía el porqué ella se había puesto así. Pero tenía sus razones...

- Escucheme...- empezó a decir el..

- Escuchame tu a mi! -dijo ella realmente enfadada.Perdió los modales. Le tuteó. En su cara el disgusto estaba instalado en cada fraccion de piel, en su mirada, en sus labios... Ella se levantó de la silla. - Si cree que me puede ofrecer eso, pensando que necesito su dinero, y ..quedarse tan .. tan.. .tranquilo..- ella reprimió por un instante las palabras...- Creo que se las puede meter por donde le quepa. Vayase al mismisimo infierno, ya que incluso el diablo es infinitamente mejor que vos- dijo ella en tono revelde y furioso. Había termiando de tutearle..

Sorprendido, sonrió misteriosamente. ¿ Quien imaginaba a Tomoyo diciendo palabras del barrio bajo? Nadie.Quien creería, que dejaría sus buenos modales y lo tutearía de ese modo?Nadie tampoco. Su impoluta respetabilidad, su sencillez, su pureza ante los modales... Todo aquel que la conocía no la reconocería. Estaba cambiada... ¿ Habría sido el mismo quien la habría cambiado? No lo sabría..

En ese instante, vió como ella cogía su pequeño bolso que había llevado consigo.

- Me voy. Espero no volver a tener noticias suyas.

Miedo. Eso sintió en un instante, se levantó raudo de la silla, y se acercó rapidamente a ella, siguiendola hacia la puerta. Justo cuando ella abria la puerta, vió como una mano grande, larga, apoyaba la suya propia y cerraba la puerta, encerrandola entre la madera de la misma, y el cuerpo de él.

- A donde cree que va?- dijo desafiandola.

Tomoyo volvió a notar el sonido de la caricia del terciopelo en su voz. Su propio cuerpo,temblaba ante lo imprevisto de la situación. Temblaba por la ira que recorría sus venas haciendo estallar miles de pensamientos al mismo tiempo, aturdiendola mas de lo que estaba. Temblaba porque estaba en la casa de un desconocido al que había besado una noche en un invernadero. Temblaba porque ahora mismo lo tenía frente así. Temblaba porque la estaba mirando a los labios y a los ojos, tal vez preguntandose si besarla, o si obligarla a quedarse.La espalda de Tomoyo se apoyó con miedo en la puerta, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho,acto que le sirvió a Eriol para calificarla como la pura inocencia. La miraba a los ojos, retandola a moverse, a intentar escapar de la prisión que el mismo había cerrado en una rápida persecución por el despacho.

- No me a respondido, milady.-dijo sonriendo levemente mientras observaba con mas profundidad sus ojos azul-violaceos.

La perfecta linea de la comisura de sus labios se abrió lentamente, para decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno. Ni una palabra..... Acto que el aprovechó para bajar la cabeza........

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eriol la besó.Simple y delicadamente, con decisión, imponiendo un suave ritmo al principio de pasión, aumentandolo segun el tiempo pasaba. La tomó por la cintura elegantemente, acercandola a su calor, y apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, y haciendo pequeñas caricias, que al gusto de Tomoyo, eran esquisitamente deliciosas. Hacía movimientos largos, manteniendo la caricia el mayor tiempo posible. Intentando arrancarle un unico suspiro de placer. Hinchada de pasión y lujuria, Tomoyo pasó sus manos por su cuello, atrallendo su cabeza mas hacia ella, para demostrarle que no era una niña en el apartado de los besos. Ni en ese ni en ningun tema relaccionado con los hombres.

Había estado casada. Pero no había sido tocada así por nadie. Ni si quiera Yukito. El había sido explendido, cuando había visitado su recamara todas las noches que el quería. Nunca le había obligado ha hacer nada. Y siempre disfrutaba. Pero podría decirse que ambos lo tomaban como un simple deber mas de los matrimonios.

Pero eso no ocurría con Hiragizawa. El la atraía hacia lo que los curas llamaban la perdición. La lujuria, la pasión, los momentos de extasis de los que hablaban ellos y algunas otras personas. Apremió el beso con pasión, y Hiragizawa la miró a los ojos, complacido por su sentimiento de deseo. Ella soltó un gemido de placer, cuando el volvió ha hacer una caricia... ascendiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho, dejando una suave y lenta caricia sobre el mismo...... Lo que hizo que ella ardiera mas y gimiera, pidiendo la perdición... Pidiendo... el placer...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¿ PERO QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA ? ¿ ACASO SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCA ? Tomoyo, horrorizada por si misma, movió la cabeza justo a tiempo. Había despertado. Las imagenes de otra escena como la del invernadero se habían aparecido en su mente, raudas, dejando de pensar... Y justo cuando Eriol iba a besarla, o eso suponía, había movido la cabeza.

- Dejeme salir, por favor.- dijo ella con un tono menos frio y enfadado. Aun estaba aturdida.... Y ahora con lo recien pensado... Mas aun... ( QUIEN NO LO HARIA??? ) ¿ Tanto le provocaba estar cerca de ese hombre? ¿ La lujuria ? ¿ La invitación al placer ?

- Porque quiere irse ? -dijo el mirandola a los ojos. No iba a besarla. No quería asustarla, y alejarla mas aun. Eso es lo menos que quería, por lo tanto, se tenía que contener para no saltar encima suya. Había bajado la cabeza, como un gesto de incomprensión, de suspiro.. Y ella lo había interpretado de otro modo.

- Porque estoy sumamente enfadada con vos. Y por lo tanto.... - no encontró otra excusa...- Por lo tanto, quiero irme.

- Se va porque esta enfadada? Abandona vos bastante rapido las cosas, milady.- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo con sensualidad nata.- Por favor...- la cogió de la barbilla elegantemente, y la hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos.- Quedese. No me entendió bien. - Ella fue a hablar, pero un dedo obstaculizo el paso de los sonidos.- Por favor....- murmuró.

Tras ese cariñoso y sensual gesto, el cual a Tomoyo le pareció que sobraba pero que incrementaba el calor de la sala, el se echo hacia tras, dejandole espacio, y volviendo hacia su mesa con las manos en los bolsillos. Tomoyo le miró indignada aun.

- " Tengo dos opciones.- se dijo a si misma- Una, quedarme y oir todo lo que tiene que decir, y conocerle... o dos, irme y no volver a ver a ese hombre."

Eriol se paró, se dió la vuelta y sonrió afablemente, haciendo que las manos de Tomoyo volvieran a temblar..

- " Debería irme.. pero le daré otra oportunidad..."

Con un suspiro de resignación, le siguió de nuevo, hacia el sillón, la mesa... Y todo lo demas que componía su despacho perdido en la enorme biblioteca.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Mami!!- exclamó la pequeña niña que había en las escaleras al ver llegar un carruaje a la casa. - Margaret! Mama ha llegado!- la niña subió las escaleras con cuidado, intentando no caerse esta vez. Aporreó la puerta con delicadeza, y Margaret abrió con una sonrisa.

- Ya se que vuestra madre esta aqui. La vimos venir por los senderos.- le contó esta.

- Ahhh -dijo la niña feliz. Cuando por fin vió pararse el carruaje, y ver como uno de los conductores, ayudaba a bajar a su mama, salió corriendo en su dirección.

- Natalie! No corras! -le regañó Tomoyo- Puedes hacerte daño de nuevo!- Tras eso abrió sus brazos para que Lie la abrazara comodamente, mientras se agachaba. La niña, parecida a si misma cuando era de la misma edad, se tiró en sus brazos, contenta, sin saber que pronto podría cambiar su vida. Aparte de llevar a Lady Holly en sus brazos, un hilo de seda estaba prendido a su vestido azul claro. Un hilo con botones. De los mas infinitos y extraños botones.

- Lo siento mama, pero me dió mucha alegría! Llevo toda la tarde sola, y tio Yue no quiere jugar conmigo. Ahora estoy ocupado con algo, Lie- Imitó la voz fria pero cariñosa de Yue.

Tomoyo dejó escapar una leve risa, mientras cogía a su hija en brazos. Era algo, que no estaba muy bien visto en la sociedad. Tratar con demasiada familiaridad a los niños. Malcriarlos. Pero eso necesitaba Lie. Despues de todo, no tenía padre al quien aferrarse. Caminó con su hija en brazos, hasta donde Margaret las aguardaba, con la puerta de la casa abierta. Sonrieron las tres. Tras pasar la puerta, dejó a Lie en el suelo, y ella se fue correteando por los pasillos anunciando la vuelta de su madre.

- Y bien señora? Como a pasado la tarde?- preguntó Margaret.

- Bien. Estuvo bien.- le miró con una extraña expresión. Comprendio ella al instante. Mas tarde le contaría todo.

- Tommy!- Yue se acercaba rapidamente hacia ella por uno de los pasillos.- Dios mio, estas bien? Te hizo algo?- preguntó preocupado.

- Me ves con algun hematoma? Algun signo de violencia?- el negó con al cabeza.- Entonces? Deja de ser tan serio. No pasó nada fuera de lo común.Solo me pidió ayuda.

Yue la cogió del brazo e intentó arrastrarla a la pequeña salita cercana a la biblioteca para hablar..

- Vamos...

- Ah no- dijo ella cortandole. El alzó una ceja. -Voy a cambiarme. Ya te daré todo la información esta noche en la cena, junto a los demas.-dijo ella reveldemente. Se soltó enfadada de su agarre, y seguida de Margaret, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Entonces señora, se lo ha pasado bien?- preguntó Margaret.

- En un principio no. Pero luego la cosa a ido mejorando.

- En un principio? Acaso es que llegó mal? O algo por el estilo?

- Bueno, hubo un malentendido, bastante... serio. Por el cual me dieron ganas de irme. Pero se disculpó de tal manera que opté por quedarme...

-Cual fue el malentendido, si se me permite?

Tomoyó dudó en contarselo antes de la cena. Pero.. ¿ Que problema había ? Tarde o temprano se enteraría.

- Me ofreció empleo.

- SEÑOR MISERICORDIOSO!- Exclamó Margaret. Conociendo a la gente de la nobleza tal que Tomoyo, eso era algo odioso.- Y aceptó?- preguntó curiosa.

- No, aun no.

- Aun no?

- Me dio de plazo, tres días. Para pensarmelo. Y que le enviara un mensaje cuando decidiera, para mandarme un carruaje y volver a hablar.

- Ya...

Se quedaron en silencio. Margaret pensaba, mientras observaba las expresiones de la viuda. Se notaba. Había habido un cambio. Y no sabía cual. La notaba extraña, confusa, y con ganas de hacer algo alarmante. El acto de ir a ver al sujeto lo demostraba.

Y el tiempo pasó.....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Un sonido de copas amartilladas, sonó en la sala, interrumpiendo todo comentario, toda conversación, todo sonido a excepción a petición de un sepulcral silencio.

- Y bien querida?- pronunció Clow con tranquilidad. - Que es lo que nos tienes que contar...

Todos se giraron a ella. Lie, se acercó a su madre, y pidió en voz baja que fuera cogida en brazos, y tal vez, por la situación del momento, o por la intranquilidad, ella aceptó, sentandola en su regazo. Clow la miraba expectante, con una ceja alzada, y las manos juntas, y repiqueando los dedos. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente. Yue, con su habitual frialdad, sentado al lado de Tomoyo, carraspeó, para animar a Tomoyo a hablar. Las cocineras ponian los oidos, tras la pared.. las sirvientas hacían no escuchar nada, pero sin embargo cualquier conversación les llegaba... La mujer de Clow, Nagahsi, la miraba con recelo. Pasaba algo. Y muy fuerte. Yue tambien lo intuía. Tomoyo era directa al grano. Y en esos momentos, agradecía que su niña le hubiera pedido tal capricho, para poder dejar pasar el tiempo... Algo aburrido por el silencio de Tomoyo, Clow cogió la copa de cristal de enfrente, y dio un sorvo a su copa. Yue, intranquilo, le dió un suave pellizco a Tomoyo...

Pero seguía sin decir nada... ¿ Que pasaría?

- Querida, si Yukito te viera, no te reconocería.- dijo escuetamente Nagashi.- No pareces la misma.

- No me va a ver mas, Nagashi.- dijo ella llegando a la realidad.

- No digas eso por favor..- dijo Yue.

- Es la verdad Yue. Querais o no. Lo es.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento. Lie, sin comprender, miraba a un lado y a otro. LLevaba a Lady Holly, en el regazo tambien, imitando a su madre con si misma.

- Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Clow visiblemente molesto por la espera...- Dinos..

- Me marcho de esta casa.

Wowwwww O;O!! Ni idea tenía!!! XDDD. Pffff mentira. Bueno.. Ya no estamos al mismo dia con el que empecé a escribir.. Prometí un capitulo largo.. Pero no puede ser. Me voy dentro de una semana al pueblo, donde no tengo PC. Estamos a diecinueve de diciembre. Uff como corre el tiempo! Y empecé a hacerlo el 5 de Noviembre! Tuve un problemilla con los examenes y tal. Pues parece extraño y tal, pero sigo con ellos. Soy una continua estudiante. Por supuesto. Os lo dejé ahi.. para dejaros un regalito de navidad, y de año nuevo.

( Yukki-chan prepara ya los petardos y los cohetes...) Voy a montar una juergaaaa!!!! VIVA LA LOCURRAAAAAAA!!!!

Y bueno sin mas me despido. Cosa que no e dicho.Ahora estoy de bajón moral. Por eso no escribo mucho.... Y ya es obvio que Saku-chan y Tommy-chan no estan aqui.... ( Estan encerradas en un calabozo, para que no den molestia..)

Felices fiestas, feliz navidad ( Hola soy edu, feliz navidad!!! xD) Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! Espero que este os haya gustado tambien, aunque haya sido muuuyy corto XDDD

OS PROMETO, OS JURO UNO MUUUUCHO MAS LARGO.. En el que apareceran Sakura y Li, o por lo menos Sakura.. .

DEJENME REWIEWWWWSS! CUANTOS MAS REWIEWS.... MAS LARGO!! OS LO DIGO EN COMPLETO AGARRE DE LOCURA!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA ( Doy miedo --u)

Yukki-chan.

Caigo en la oscuridad, me siento caer, siento como mi vida va desapareciendo.. y de repente soy sostenida por una mano. La mano de la luz, luz que desprenden tus ojos y todo tu cuerpo.. Soy cogida por ti... y tu amor... Salvame de mi soledad...

( APOYO A TODOS LOS QUE DIGAN QUE: harry potter y malfoy hacen muy buena pareja... que tom weling esta como un tren.. ehm... por cierto Nabichan Saotome.... DIOSSS ESCRIBES COMO NADIEEEE ADORO TU FIC!! Y EL DE FALSOS JURAMENTOS TAMBIEN! Si lees este.. por favorrrr por favorrr pasame toa la historia completa!! te lo suplicoooooo... Ehem... Lo siento este momento de locura... y de accion publicitaria... u. Pos eso.. que tan tos muy buenos.. TOOOS TOITOS TOS. )

Escribanme y dejen Rewiews!!!

Yukki-chan. ( )


	4. Furia al atardecer

Ohaio ¿ Como les va esa gente tan loca por nuestro querido Shaoran? ¿ Como les va a todas esas chicas que suspiran por un Eriol en la vida real ? Como les va a esos chicos que estan enamorados de Sakura o Tomoyo? Espero que todos estén bien.

Admito que e tardado un poquito... ( Yukki: solo un poquito ñ.ñu...Nah, dos meses -u) Pero tengo mis excelentes escusas... ( Yukki : Excusas que no quereis leer, pero que tendreis que leer.. si vais a querer matarme...) E tenido, durante este maravilloso mes, 12 EXAMENES! En dos semanas! Son crueles! TT Demasiado crueles conmigo! Pero ya tengo cosas con las que atacarles... Muahahhahahahhaa... ( Yukki se transforma en el Teny. el angel del caos... y les hace arder en unas llamas negras... : PEDID PIEDAD! PEDID! PEDID! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ) Bueno.. volví a sacar mi locura a flote..

Bueno pues, tras estar enfrentandome a los 12 Caballareros del Apocalipsis, ( Yukki :los cuales ya les presentare mas adelante...) conseguí sacarme dos días de libertad, pues dentro de otras dos semanas tengo los examenes finales de la evaluación segunda .. -u. En esos dos días, conseguí exprimirme bien la arena de madera que tengo por seso, y conseguí sacarme ideas para mis fics. Incluso se me a venido a la mente, otro fic mas, en la sección de Harry Potter... PFFFFFF Tengo 5 Historias que continuar! ( Yukki se vuelve loca...) Y yo con dos dias solo de plena libertad! No puede ser! Me voy a pegar un tiro en cuanto termine de todo...

Bueno, pues eso. Que conste, que dentro de poco, sacaré el nuevo capitulo de Jugadores Apasionados. JIjijijijijiji y jijijijijijiji ¬¬¬. Perdonen... YA VALE DE AMENAZAS! Soy yo la que escribe aunque los personajes sean de las maravillosas y magnificas Clamp! Así que como vuelva a recibir amenazas... Se quedan sin Jugadores Apasionados, en cuatro meses! ( Yukki: Hace tres meses que no escribo... jijijij ñ.ñu)

Tras enunciar esta amenaza a todos los que me amenazan y me preguntan agobiadoramente por J.A...( Yukki: Estaban todas las ideas de J.A guardadas en algun rincón de mi imaginación, en alguna caja de aluminio.. creo.. Porque para quedarme sin inspiración de repente... tiene delito -u) Os voy a presentar a los 12 Caballeros del Apocalipsis que tanto me han echo sufrir:

- Matematicas... : Un puñetero y complicado tio. Te ataca por la espalda con un menos en una ecuación de segundo grado, y ya te has cargado tu perfecto ataque de matematica. Entonces, tienes que probar con otro metodo, en el cual dar en el blanco... Pero el muy jodido se resiste... Es demasiado peligroso y temerario. Defiende todo lo que quiere con uñas y dientes.. ( Matematicas : ¿ A que te refieres con eso ? ¬¬ Yukki: A Lenguaje... Matematicas.. : QUE QUE? Ya te dije que no me gusta! Yukki : Ya ya... solo verla sonreir y las primas de las y de tus derivadas se te caen... )

- Fisica : Un noble como dios manda. Con buenos gestos, explendidos modales.. Pero un puñetero maestre en el arte de la velocidad! Te vuelves loca intentando que sus movimientos, no te ataquen ! Sonrie mucho, y se las da de listo. En verdad lo es... Pero no se lo digan. ( Yukki: La pelea fue entretenida... hasta que al final, ninguna de mis artes de esgrima pudieron con él... y comenzó a sermonearme con las artes de la velocidad .. maldito sabiondo!)

- Quimica : Es el hermano gemelo de Fisica. Ese era un bendito. Pero se me resisistió como su hermano. Francamente, adoro a los que sean hacen los duros, y son el malo de la historia. Si en este momento pudiera tener una historia con Quimica...Uf... Listo. Increiblemente listo. Prueba con cualquier tipo de estudio, sobre todo en el arte de la lucha libre. Tienes que tener cuidado, con una doble reacción suya, puedes caer K.O Sonreía . Eso si. Muyy bonita sonrisa, pero de que sirve si te humilla tanto, aunque sea sin querer? Para nada. Solo para caer hacia tras. ( Yukki: adorable chico, si no fuera porque biología lo tiene bien amarrado... ñ.ñ)

- Literatura: Esta dama, prueba con toda tu memoria de la parte izquierda de tu cerebro. Te reta a un dificil enfrentamiento, entre tu memoria y tu, mezclando crucigramas sobre los grandes escritores y autores de las mas antiguas y modernas epocas... Es agradable, si no fuera porque es la pareja de Fisica... Es decir.. Que es una arrogante, y tiene un ego.. que no hay Dios que Quimica que se la baje!

- Lenguaje : Otra dama pues. Son hermanas Literatura y Lenguaje.. Pero.. Es muy distinta que su hermana. Esta se enfrenta a ti con tus habilidades en la practica. Pero es bastante fria. Un solo error, y acabas con toda la pelea rota. Menos mal , que de vez en cuando los errores son tan mínimos que no se da cuenta ñ.ñu

- Biologia: UF! Esta es la peor de todas las damas del Apocalipsis! No solo te reta a una dura prueba de memoria! Sino que encima, te propone una practica mientras te inca su espada por la espalda! Es la pareja perfecta de Física.. Ambas te hacen sacar todo lo que tengas en tus mangas, y recordar hasta tu mas tierna infancia, para poder sobre pasar tus miedos y llegar a vencerle. Te ataca con su espada, atacando con la glucogenosis o la glucolisis... Y hablandote al mismo tiempo sobre la Ovogenesis... Te vuelve loca,

- Ingles : Es facil de pasar, lo unico que tienes que hacer, es convencerle de que tu saber de idiomas es mejor que el suyo. Es decir... que como papachurrea muy mal el ingles, le ganas facilmente. Esta te ataca con una daga... Pero de plata no te creas! ( Yukki se levanta la manga y les enseña una raja... : Puñetera ¬¬)

- Aleman: Uf! Este chico es mas dificl que Ingles. Si sabe. Lo que mas nerviosa me pone es cuando se acerca por la espalda, y te comienza a susurrar cosas incomprensibles en el oido.. Y te desaces por algo que no comprendes... Pero es que estan guapo! o

- Filosofia: Maldito viejo de la ... Perdon :P .! Ehem. Esto es una prueba a la moral ! Porque me tiene que atacar con ocho cosas al mismo tiempo? Porque! No es justo! Para nada! Solo los que tienen un coeficiente de por encima de los 500 puede lograrlo! ( Yukki: Y encima un viejo verde porque se cabreó al ver que Aleman me ponia las manos en la cadera! O)

- Gimnasia y Religion: Mellizos inseparables. Ag! No te hacen nada, aparte de hacerte perder el tiempo y la energía... Bueno, en realidad Gimnasia es el que te hace perder la energia... Puesto que te reta a algunas carreras de saltos y agilidad... Pero Religión? Tiempo pasa... tic.. tac.. tic.. tac.. tic.. tac... ¿ Siguen ahi ?

- Euskera : Otro dialecto mas. Pero este es mas complicado que el Aleman incluso. Creo que por desgracia hacia Aleman, es menos querida. Aleman, utiliza palabras sensuales, e incluso te da una segunda oportunidad... Pero Euskera al minimo fallo... te da un desgarron y ahi te quedas... ( Se ve que Lenguaje y Literatura son primas de ella... Jia jia jia jia)

Aqui estan los 12 Caballeros del Apocalipsis... Y que puñeteras me la han echo pasar! Me desespero solo de recordarlo... Por suerte conseguí pasarles a casi todos.. Y si no lo logré fueron por decimas de segundo. Así que puedo estar contenta!

Creo que debería de darles mas explicaciones... pero les voy a dejar con un recordatorio de lo que pasó la última vez que escribi... Hace tanto tiempo! Ta ahora!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Un sonido de copas amartilladas, sonó en la sala, interrumpiendo todo comentario, toda conversación, todo sonido a excepción a petición de un sepulcral silencio.

- Y bien querida- pronunció Clow con tranquilidad. - Que es lo que nos tienes que contar...

Todos se giraron a ella. Lie, se acercó a su madre, y pidió en voz baja que fuera cogida en brazos, y tal vez, por la situación del momento, o por la intranquilidad, ella aceptó, sentandola en su regazo. Clow la miraba expectante, con una ceja alzada, y las manos juntas, y repiqueando los dedos. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente. Yue, con su habitual frialdad, sentado al lado de Tomoyo, carraspeó, para animar a Tomoyo a hablar. Las cocineras ponian los oidos, tras la pared.. las sirvientas hacían no escuchar nada, pero sin embargo cualquier conversación les llegaba... La mujer de Clow, Nagahsi, la miraba con recelo. Pasaba algo. Y muy fuerte. Yue tambien lo intuía. Tomoyo era directa al grano. Y en esos momentos, agradecía que su niña le hubiera pedido tal capricho, para poder dejar pasar el tiempo... Algo aburrido por el silencio de Tomoyo, Clow cogió la copa de cristal de enfrente, y dio un sorvo a su copa. Yue, intranquilo, le dió un suave pellizco a Tomoyo...

Pero seguía sin decir nada... ¿ Que pasaría?

- Querida, si Yukito te viera, no te reconocería.- dijo escuetamente Nagashi.- No pareces la misma.

- No me va a ver mas, Nagashi.- dijo ella llegando a la realidad.

- No digas eso por favor..- dijo Yue.

- Es la verdad Yue. Querais o no. Lo es.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento. Lie, sin comprender, miraba a un lado y a otro. LLevaba a Lady Holly, en el regazo tambien, imitando a su madre con si misma.

- Y bien- volvió a preguntar Clow visiblemente molesto por la espera...- Dinos..

- Me marcho de esta casa.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Que agallas tiene! Increible! Yo obviamente, hubiera cogido la puerta solo con obligarme a lo que obligaban a las mujeres antes... Vivan las mujeres! QUE YA NO SOMOS POCAS! Ñejejjejeje. Creo que me volvió a dar una venada de loca ñ.ñu.

Bueno. Y que les pareció? Como es que Tomoyo, se dejó llevar asi?( Tomoyo levanta la mano...: Yo lo sé! Yo lo sé! ) Bueno, antes de que esta metiche os lo cuente todo... ( Yukki-chan ayudada por Saku-chan, le precintan la boca a Tomoyo y las muñecas y los tobillos... Tras eso ambas se miran... : Eriol y Shaoran para nosotras! Yujuuuu! )

Tras esta pequeña interrupción por parte de la protagonista, e de decir, que como mi memoria pez esta completamente perdida, pues... Se siente! No se va a saber...

Recordarán como sucedió todo no? Si no, les aconsejo que vayan al capitulo anterior y se lo relean, punto por punto, coma por coma.. Y refresquen su memoria! Yo lo necesité ñ.ñu. A lo que iba, que se me va la olla..( expresión tal que: se me va la cabeza, se me olvida de tanto rodeo.. Estos españoles.. nos inventamos unas cosas... -)

Bueno pues a continuación, todos vuestros magnificos Rewiews que me habeis mandado, ok?

Erica: Ohaio Erika-chan! Cuanto tiempo no ? Como te va? Espero que bien . Que te pareció buen capitulo? Supongo que sí, lo unico es que era algo corto. Por eso intentaré que este me salga lo suficientemente largo como para que no os quejeis.. ( yukki: aun así os quejareis -) Bueno, la decisión de Tomoyo, si que fue rapida pero tiene su explicación, aunque yo no te la dire! xD Te la tendras que buscar tu misma, bastantes pistas doy ya. Así que nada. Bueno.. quisiera explicar algo. Por lo que presta atención, creo que no quedó suficientemente claro. La parte del ardiente beso contra la pared, que Eriol le da a Tommy-chan..( yukki y Saku: quien fuera Tommy! o) fue su imaginación. Sip Sip. Fue su imaginación. Esa visión que todos leisteis, fue un deseo, un producto de la mente de Tomoyo.. ( Tommy-chan: Me volví loca definitivamente.. y ustedes! dejen de babear! Saku y Yukki: lo sentimos! U) Respecto a tu mención con irse de la casa... Veras y desearas! xDD, lo que tengo pensado en esta pequeña caja.. ( Yukki se señala la cabeza ) es malefico. Muahahahahha -

Bueno, tras esta pequeña ida, si, creo tener toda la razón.. Ya no hablamos! TT... Pero espero verte muuyyy pronto si? Tengo muchas ganas de conversar contigo ! Tu tambien eres amiga mia,asi que no te quedas por ahi a tras! Cuidate tu mucho tambien, y espero que todo te haya salido bien Muchos besos y Matta ne!

Yuzu : Ohaio Yuzu! Muchas gracias! Original? Nahhh que va! Es de lo mas simple -u, tengo en mente otra historia de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero creo que hasta que no termine uno de mis fics, me da la ligera impresión que no lo hare.. Pero seguirá en mi pequeña y retorcida mente la idea! Os avisaré cuando haga otra.. ( N.A. acción publicitaria -) A lo de continuar el fic... Como no! Deseo concedido! ( Yukki se convierte en el hada madrina... xDD) Bueno bueno, lo continuaré hasta que termine. :P ¿ No crees ? Pero... J.A... Creo que te voy a matar! ¬¬.. Ya dije no quiero amenazas! O sino os quedareis otros tres meses sin actualizar. A ver quien es el que me vuelve a amenazar..MUAHAHHAHAHA.1! No te voy a perdonar por olvidar el nombre de JUGADORES APASIONADOS!¬¬¬(N.A Como el pez de los simpson..3 ojos. xDD) Pues entonces, yo te re-agradezco tusfelicitaciones ñ.ñ! Si ahora me vieran, se asustarian.Estoy escribiendo con los alillos chinos, que me regalaron ayer,en el restaurante ñ.ñu Muchas gracias por tu review poxola! Matta ne!

Tomoyo Daidouji- chan : Ohaio Preciosa! Como te va a ti? Ein? Ois ois, no me digas eso de mi antiguo capitulo ( Yukki se sonroja, y se oculta la cara con las manos imitando a Tomoyo de pequeña... Tommy-chan le da un capon con gesto de enfado..: Yo no hago eso TT) No creo que sea para tanto, es un fic y capitulos bastante sencillitos. Aunque me gustan mucho a mi, eso no significan que sean una maravilla. Gran éxito? Anda por dios! Que va! Comparalo con el de " Una flor en la oscuridad... o Ocurrió una noche.." Dios.. son simpleme, maravillosa,elegante, perfectamente INCREIBLES! Yo me pirro. ( N.A: Autora de Una flor en la oscuridad... ¬¬ LLevas mas de 8 meses sin actualizar! como es eso! Porque narices nos haces esto! ehh? Por que? que hice yo para merecer esto!) Ehem ehem ñ.ñu

Cierto es cierto es... Todo el mundo tiene compromisos.. Si no , no sería un ser humano -u. Caray! Cuanta cosa! No entiendo como no te agotas! TT yo estaría estresadisima.. Bueno.. yo me estreso con el vuelo de una mosca.. Pero que se le va a hacer? Continuarlo? Ehem ehem...

Quitate esas ganas con este nuevo capitulo! Nus vemos! Muchas gracias por tu rewiew! Y Matta ne!

Namarie 

Aome Higurasahi n-n: Ohaio preciosa! Que no manche? O.O ¿? Dios mio, creo que yo para el lenguaje de signos y letras no valgo... Pr q otas s so? (N.A: pero que otras es eso?xDD ) Ehem ehem... No puedo decite absolutamente nada mi niña! TT Lo siento! Pero es que comprende, que ya van muchas pistas... Creo que fui demasiado obvia en algunos casos, pero es que soy irremediable ! TT. Solo te digo que leas, ( como una posesa claro ñ.ñu) y que averigues ñ.ñ

Ahh! Coñe! No grites! Que te alteras, te da un infarto y nos dejas sin rewiews! TT xDDDD. Que no que no, que no te nos mueras, ni de risa ni de un estornudo. Se vé que ahora la gripe esta en pleno apojeo. xD. Te deje en el suspenso eh? ;P Je jejeje... Es una tecnica, que e aprendido de otros autores, para volvernos locos empedernidos por sus fics. -u. Lo sé, plagio en los suspensos. xDD Pero que se le va ha hacer? Nada, puesto que soy quien deja o no un suspenso al caer.. Muahahahaha... ( Tomoyo y Sakura: Eres mala TT nos haces sufrir. Yukki-chan: Lo sé ) Que mi fic esta quedando intrigante? Emocionante? DIVERTIDO? TU TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? MAJARa? ( Yukki : hace gestos de estar loca..) Pero si mi fic es demasiado normalillo! Ala ala!

Pues espero que te sigan encantando todos los demas capitulos. Ya sabes, yo siempre que pueda.. escribiré.. ( Yukki por detras : y cuando tenga inspiración... jijijiji) Así que tu tranqui . Muchas gracias por tu apoyo preciosa! Lo tendré muy encuenta siempre!

Un fic de Inuyasha? Dios santo! Me pasare. Y te dejare un rewiew. En que parte está? R? Gp 13 ? O.O. Es que yo soy socia de un grupo de rol por internet, y bueno mi personaje.. ( que ya sabeis como se llama... Angel de Plata Eterna ehem ehem... -u está casada con un semidemonio perro... llamado... INUYASHA! U.( Na, es un amigo de barcelona, que tambien le gusta el rol, y el muy majo se a puesto ese nombre... Es decir, un angel semidemonio, en resumen el angel de la muerte, con un semidemonio perro... No se no se.. xDDDD

Me pasaré si me das la sección dende esta y te buscaré. Si? Me hará mucha ilusión ponerte un Rewiew UeeE? Felicitaciones? ( Yukki-chan saca el pequeño cofre de plata y oro y mete esas felicitaciones y la suerte... ) Ya tengo mas! Yuju! Soy feliz O Bueno preciosa.. Hay un problema... Ehem. La navidad paso ya hace un tiempo :P así que te deseo una buena semana santa, y que hayas tenido un buen y prospero comienzo de año . Muchas gracias por tu mega Review! Matta ne!

Ayin : Ohaio! ñ.ñ. Se que me tarde demasiado, y creo que ya di alguna que otra explicación... No me maten! TT ( Yukki rie : no podran.. sino.. quien seguirá con mis fics? ehh? xDD) Tranki si habra mas momentos romanticos... Y otros de otro tipo.. ehem ehem...( Yukki mira a Tommy: se te han subido los colores ¬¬. Tommy: A quien a mi? Saku: Que le has hecho al pobre Eriol? Tomoyo: Quien yo? Yukki y Saku: Si, tu! Tomoyo: nada nada... jijijijijiiji Saku y Yukki se le quedan mirando... ¬¬ Tommy pensando: " Solo darle un buen repaso... " ñ.ñ ) Muchas gracias por tu Review! Matta ne!

Justary-san : Ohaio! Mas felicitaciones? Karay! xDD ( Yukki vuelve a sacar el cofre y las mete de nuevo... ) Mas... mas! Estoy loca, pero por mas felicitaciones doy lo que sea! Muahahaha ( Yukki saca una risa psicopata y Tomoyo y Saku se asustan.. alejandose... : Ehem ehem.. chicas... a donde van? ¬¬) Pondré muuucho mas de esos dos, y de alguna que otra pareja... ji ji ji ji Soy mala :P. Lo mismo si? Cuidate muy mucho, y gracias por todo! Muchas gracias Dany! Matta ne!

Danu : Ohaio desconocida!( pone anonimous! xD) ( Nu se porque pero me da la impresión de que eres chica ñ.ñ) Y pedazo Reviewazo! Caray, por poco me dejo los ojos al leer tanta letra junta! Solo mis libros de texto!xD Que no os murais os digo! Ni por un estornudo, ni de risa ni por respirar.. Me han entendido? Bueno ¬¬

Ehem, creo que tengo mis propios problemas, sobre todo la falta de inspiración, los examenes, la estancia en el pueblo, la boda de mi prima de tarragona, el ordenador estropeado... Bueno.. Y mas cosas como los guerreros del Apocalipsis. u. Ehh! Que mi fi no es bueno! Solo lo hago por pura diversión, na mas. Pero no es bueno, es sencillito, normalito. Mi locura es asesina? O.O Pos ahora me entero.. Pero no te vayas a creer que dejaré mi locura de lado.. Ya se puede morir mas de la mitad del planeta, que yo seguiré estando loca. ñ.ñ! Como que pobres Shao y Eriol? Pero tu no tienes fantasias con ellos como nosotras tres? ( Tomoyo y Saku afirman : eso eso! ) ¿ Lo ves? xDD. Si supiera de alguien, y aparte de que mentalmente tengo en mi clase, a un chico completamente igual que Eriol... Lastima que este con la tia mas... Como decirlo.. Ligera de ropa que se haya visto nunca... Ehem.. Pos bueno. Digamos que tiene bastante mal gusto. Pero que se le va a hacer. Ya cambiara. Bueno , si conociera a alguien parecido a Shaoran o Eriol, duda en que avise. xDD Me los quedaré para mi y solo para mi ¬¬. Y no hay peros que valgan.¬¬ Lastima, yo no presto xDD. Soy vaga, lo admito, pero para leer... Pf.. como me guste un libro... ( N.A. Ejemplo: Harry Potter.. ) ya me puedo acostar a las 2 AM, y levantarme a las 5 AM para leer. Un día lo hice. Pudiendome levantar a las nueve de la mañana ñ.ñu. Fue en la parte del quinto libro, donde Cho y Harry se besan . Me gustan tus delires, asi que no te preocupes. Que persona no tiene en su interior a otra persona loca? Nadie que yo conozca. Argentina? Yo soy española . Del norte. Ehem.. Eriol y Shaoran amordazad... ( Yukki se pone a reir psicopatamente... ) Son mios! Son mis juguetes! Y nadie me los quitará! Son miiiiios.. y solo miosXD.

Tranquila ! Tengo tanta paciencia que hasta puedo soportarme a mi misma. Así que tu tranquila mi niña! Mas felicitaciones? ( Yukki saca de nuevo el cofre y mas feliz aun, mete esa felicidad y esa suerte dentro ) Tienes memoria pez? De colorines o de rayas? Yo la tengo de cuadros de colorines. ( Osea se.. de pena.) Ehem ehem.. no hagas caso de las actualizaciones... xDD EHH? QUE ODIAS A HARRY POTTER? Im - presionante.. ( Yukki lo dice a lo Bisbal... -aggg le odio ¬¬-) Pero Tom Weeling? Wejeeeee que wiki!

Muchas gracias por tu laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo Review! Te lo agradezco en el fonndo del corazón! Matta ne! ( Yo soy POIE: Osea se... Pasión oculta Inocencia expandida..) Bueno.. ehem.. Es que un amigo dice que soy muy inocente, pero que oculto todo el poder de la pasión dentro de mi... No se a que viene.. Nunca a visto mi pasión... ehem ehem - )

Matta ne!

Saiko Katsuka: Ohaio a ti tambien! Te encanto? Si? Seguro? Seguro del peluquin? xDD O. BUeno bueno, la visita a Eriol, quien no se la haría? Creo que Yo y Tomoyo lo hariamos gustosas.. pero a la cama XDD ( Tomoyo: Oye tu ¬¬ Yo si, pero tu Yukki te quedas fuera ¬¬ Yukki: mala ¬¬) Ehem, tras la interrupción de la prota, e de decir, que me alegra de haber ideado este fic. Os gusta mucho por lo que veo. . Eso digo yo! Quien tiene la culpa? ( Eriol: Yo. Tommy y Yukki dan un bote en la silla y le mira: Coño! Y tu de donde has salido? ) Bueno, si, culpa miaXD Yo soy la que escribo, yo soy la que lleva todo. xDD La actitud de Tommy cambiara, o no? Si ? No ? No sabe no contesta? xDD

Seguiré hasta que lo termine! Muchas gracias por tu Review, y Matta ne!

TenshiTomoyo 4-ever: Ohaio angel tomoyo! ( aprendo algo de japones gracias a unos amigos XD) Eres de la gente nueva que me deja reviews? Wai! Me encanta! Así mas gente conoce mi fic. Me da igual que no sea bueno, o querido, pero que la gente lo lea ya me es un halago puro. . Ue! Sip, creo que la idea de un Eriol trabajador, desde la infancia.. ( N.A. Fuera la explotación de los niños! ) o que no haya sido, digamos, condenadamente rico, esta bien. Ehem, la idea de Tomoyo y Yukito, se me ocurrió, mas bien por simple comodidad. Tenia otros papeles para otros posibles candidatos a Tommy asi que no podía ponerle con otro u . ( Tommy: No soy un objeto ¬¬..) Lo continuaré hasta que termine el fic u ! Bueno. Muchas gracias por este primer Review! Matta ne!

Gaby: Ohaio a ti tambien ! Ahhhhh otra que pregunta? No diré nada! NO pueden sacarme nada! ( Yukki rie sadicamente, pues es su especialidad..) Aham, asi que piensas eso? Tal vez te lleves una alegria, o una decepción. jijijijijij Soy mala. Lo sé.. ( Saku rie, al tiempo que Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrojan.. Yukki: Venga ya chicos.. sois mayorcitos como para poneros rojos! ) Muchas gracias por tu Review y Matta ne!

Daulaci: Ohaio Daulaci! Dios santo! Increible! No puede ser! TU? Me e tragado tus dos fics! Ah! no puede ser, NO ME LO CREO! Increible! Una de mis autoras favoritas mandandome un mail! Soy feliz ! O Maravillosamente feliz! Te dejé hace poco un Review.. en el cual sigo manteniendo mi palabra ¬¬.( Y tu me lo respondiste ) Te gusto? Wahhh! LLORO DE ALEGRIA! TTTTTT! Dios, que emoción... Bueno, yo creo que todos los chicos que lean estos fics, se sentiran atraidos como nosotras por shaoran, hacia tomoyo y sakura. No? Bueno... O igual no.. Yo que se.. ! Son tios! Bichos raros! Te gusto tambien el beso? Caray! La verdad, a mi tampoco me importaría que me dieran uno por igual. No es que sea exigente en el tema de chicos..( Eriol: eso me lo apuntare.. Tomoyo: oye tu ¬¬) Ese suspiro, nos lo quita a todas, en mi opinión... A ver.. pregunta del millon... ¿ QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO NO VE ATRACTIVO A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA? ( Shaoran, apareciendo de improvisto y con la mano levantada: yo. Todas: O.O.. Yukki: pues hacen muchas especulaciones de un supuesto acercamiento entre vosotros ¬¬... .. Shaoran y Eriol: OO... Yukki: Dejemos el tema... -u) Uhh la Lujuria, el don de la Lujuria y el Placer que provoca, es un gran y maravilloso sentimiento y don.. ehem ehem.. ñ.ñ

Intenté no tarda mucho, en serio, pero mira lo que pasa... entre tanto estudio, tanta pelea, y tanto de todo.. Mi cabeza se vuelve loca perdida.. -u . Hasta pronto ! Y muchas gracias por tu review! Me hizo tremendamente feliz! Matta ne!

Arinaved: Ohaio Arinaved! Oh! Muchas gracias! A ti tambien te encantó? Me alegro mucho!. Ostras con el beso!.. Yo creo que debería de dejarlo especificar mas.. juer! A todas nos gustaría uno igual, para poder experimentarlo con ganas. Tiene que ser.. realmente.. perfecto. Me gustaria, que miraras antes de que empezara el capitulo, pues tengo algo que anunciar, por lo tanto, por favor no te pierdas nada de la ultima parte . Gracias. Je je je... tienes muy buena intuición, no lo dudes! La tomara su famlia, pero no te puedo decir mucho mas, ya que e prometido no decir nada nada a nadie. Con lo que no puedo romper la promesa. Eso es una de mis debilidades... Odio dejar a la gente impaciente. Pero que se le va a hacer! Se siente :P. Si, intentaré que este capitulo sea mas largo, lo intentaré, y a ver también que se me ocurre.ehem ehem.

Muchas gracias por tu granito de arena! Te lo agradezco muchisimo! Muchas gracias, tambien por tu Review! Matta ne!

Anonymous: Ohaio desconocid! Me gustaría que al menos pusieras un nombre, odio no saber el nombre de los demas, me pone algo nerviosa . Pero te llamaré desconocid 1 . Te gusto mucho por lo que veo! Y me alegra. Francamente no me esperaba todo esto. Pensaba que poca gente estaría tan ansiosa de ver mi fic, pero creo que me equivoqué. Eres loca de T+E? Pues yo estoy ansiosa por ver amando al enemigo... ( creo que se titulaba asi.) Era de que Eriol era un terrible asesino, y mata a toda la familia de Tomoyo... Pffff... Tengo unas ganas de ver que está completamente actualizado! TT Aus aus... Tambien me gustan los de Daulaci . Me encantan !. Seguiré así, hasta que la locura se me acabe, y como eso no ocurrirá, pos nada! Muchas gracias por tu Review y Matta ne!

POR FAVOR! TODOS MIRAD HACIA AQUI! GRACIAS!

Quisiera explicar algo, que creo que muchos no han entendido. En el anterior capitulo, hay una escena, en la que Eriol besa a Tomoyo, y esta reacciona como una pantera, por decirlo de algun modo. ( Tommy: pantera? ) Esa escena, es lo que Tomoyo imagina, es decir, una mala jugada por parte de su imaginación. En realidad, Eriol, lo unicó que hizo fue bajar la cabeza para suspirar, y ella , bueno su mente, hizo una imagen. Es decir, que no hubo un beso real . Lo digo porque mucha gente se a confundido, y eso puede llegar a dar confusiones en un futuro :P. Gracias por leer!

EIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 13! 13! 13 Reviews! Me han dejado al borde de los 50! En el tercer capitulo! Caray! Increible...! Realmente, impresionante! Cruzo los dedos, para que con el cuarto lleguemos a los sesenta, o los setenta! Por favor diosito de mi vida! xDD

Os lo agradezco de todo corazón! Os quiero mucho!

Señoras y señores( Yukki: dios.. me parezco a un presentador de TV) sin mas dilación, les presento en vivo y en directo, el cuarto capitulo, de este normalito fic, el cual tiene por espació de mas de dos meses de obra! Señoras, señores... Esperó que les guste!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

- Que- dijeron al unisonio Yue y Nagashi, exhaltados.- Repite eso- dijeron tambien al mismo tiempo..

Clow observó a la mujer palida y callada, pero decidida, que tenía como nuera.Observó sus ojos bajos, que miraban hacia el mantel que cubría la mesa, aun sin verlo. Todos veían como ella veía el mantel, pero solo Clow se dió cuenta de que no lo observaba, solo observaba el infinito. Escuchó el comienzo de la reprimienda de Nagashi, las suplicas de explicación de Yue, todas con gran volumen de voz, dirigidas a la pobre muchacha que tenía delante. Si. Solo era una muchacha.Aunque ya fuera toda una mujer fisicamente, interiormente era una muchacha. Sabía de todo, tenía un caracter serio, frio, y algo distante con los desconocidos, pero era una muchacha. Pero el problema, es que tenía que divertirse. Tenía que experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas que no había podido hacer de pequeña, ni de adolescente. Miró a su mujer. Nagashi, provenía de la conocida " clase baja", y aun así, se había convertido desde el primer momento, en una perfecta imitación de una mujer noble. Había cambiado, para demostrar que era digna de él. Pero el no la quería así. El quería a la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Dulce, habladora, honesta, sin caprichos, con modales tipicos de su clase... Y sin embargo que era ahora? Una mujer, con caprichos, con deseos, con ansias de popularidad, de grandes modales, y gran capacidad para dirigir hasta la mas caotica situación. Pero quería a su antigua Nagashi. Tommy ya era de por si siempre tímida.. pero desde pequeña la habían educado como una perfecta dama. No sabía las capacidades de los caprichos, de los gozos, de la aventura... Y sabía, que aunque su hijo menor, Yukito, se había enamorado de esa mirada timida y seria. Pero... Porque una simple mirada podía enamorar? Esa chica tenía mas cualidades si se les sacaba.

- " Ahora mismo, no se que le habrá pasado; pero esta mas salvaje. Mas dificil de mandar, y controlar. Que le habra sucedido-" se preguntó a sí mismo Clow. Observó, como Lie miraba a su alrededor, sin comprender tampoco mucho.Entonces alzó algo la voz, ante la de su mujer y la de Yue.- Lie, quieres venír con el abuelo?

Esa simple frase, hizo que Nagahsi y Yue callaran un poco.

- Claro abuelo- Tommy dejó que Lie bajara de su regazó, y esta con ilusión fue a los brazos de su abuelo con felicidad. Clow retiró un poco la silla y la sentó en sus piernas, y miró a Lady Holland- Mira abuelo, Lady Holland a venido a cenar también!

Clow sonrió y tendió un dedo hacia la muñeca

- Encantado de que venga a visitar nuestra cena Lady Holland - dijo con tono amigable hacia la muñeca.

- Ella tambien lo esta, abuelo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa Natalie.- Es una buena dama, no crees?

- Lo es, lo es...- miró hacia los demas con cejas alzadas. Con la mirada, de reproche, obvio, revisó las caras de su hijo y su mujer. Ambos estaban callados, escuchando la amable voz de Clow, hablando con la muñeca y con su nieta. Tomoyo, seguía sin levantar la mirada. - Tommy querida..- esta levantó la cabeza y le miró con tristeza en sus ojos.- No crees que Lady Holland es también una buena dama?

Tomoyo asintió, sin decir palabra. Clow suspiró mentalmente. Odiaba tener el papel de hombre serio, y duro. Por lo que optó por una decisión al ver que Natalie comenzaba a abrir disimuladamente la boca con sintomas de sueño.

- Lie, no crees que Lady Holland tendrá sueño? Porque no subes a enseñarle una cama?

- Tiene una cama propia en mi cuerto abuelo- exclamó la niña sin percatarse de la pequeña trampa.

Clow miró a Tomoyo, la cual entendió al instante.

- Porque no te acompaña tu mama, a enseñarle esa cama?

Natalie se giró hacia su madre, la cual hacia una sonrisa falsa, hacia la niña. Esta sonrió, y se bajo de las rodillas de su abuelo con rapidez, yendo a donde su madre.

- Mami, me acompañas? Me acompañas?

- Venga, Lady Holland tiene que tener mucho sueño...

Tomoyo se levantó elegantemente, dejando la servilleta en un lado del plato, y tendió la mano hacia Lie, la cual correteaba con lentitud a su alrededor. Esta cogió su mano, y ambas salieron del comedor, quedando de nuevo todo en silencio. Clow se reclinó en la mesa, y cruzó sus dedos, y alzando las cejas, miró la entrada a la sala. De repente se oyó un pequeño gemido.

- Pero mami! Yo no tengo sueño!

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yue y Clow, mientras que Nagashi cerraba los ojos, impaciente. Sabía que tendría una pequeña pero silenciosa discusión con su marido y su hijo. Abrió los ojos avellana, y vió los de su marido, azules claros, con tonalidades oscuras. Sonrio ante el reparto de herencia fisica entre sus hijos. Yue, habia salido mas a su padre. Serio, poco hablador, con ojos helados, y pelo largo y bastante claro. Sin embargo, Yukito, habia adoptado los avellana, era algo mas bajo que Yue, y su insaciable estomago era tan grande como sus ganas de hablar. Su cuerpo tembló al ver la mirada seria pero embriagante de su marido. Recordó porque se habia enamorado de él.. Por su gesto peligroso pero tranquilo.

- Bueno, ahora que lady Holland a subido a dormir..- dijo irónicamente Clow- Hablemos tranquilos.- Tanto madre como hijo se miraron- Si, tranquilos. No como lo habeis hecho con Tomoyo.

- Padre, yo comprendo que Tomoyo quiera irse, pero lo que no tolero es que vaya a trabajar, y menos para ese ... - midió sus palabras- Hijo ilegítimo.

- Agradezco que hayas moderado tu vocabulario, Yue. Comprendo que te entiendas sobreprotector con ella, después de todo, no solo es tu cuñada, sino tu antiguo amor. Mas aun, tu amiga. Pero quien te dice que sea por él?

- Creo que es mas que obvio, padre.

- Tal vez lo sea pero.. No crees que deberíamos darle una oportunidad? Igual, quiere mostrar, que se puede ganar la vida sola.

- Pero eso no es propio de una dama- musitó Nagashi, volviendose a encontrar con los ojos peligrosos.

- Tal vez, pero todas las mujeres, no nacen siendo damas.Se les enseña a ser damas. O no- dijo misteriosamente él. Yue frunció el entrecejo.

- Que quieres decir con eso, padre?

- Tengo o no razon- volvió a repetir, recordando a su mujer, de donde provenia. Observó a las sirvientas y con un gesto, las ordenó que desaparecieran en bastantes metros. Lo suficiente para que no pudiera oir.-Ahora estamos libres de orejas.- sonrió - A mi parecer, encuentro mas excitante una mujer de clase baja, que una de clase alta.

- Desde cuando- preguntó Yue. No sabía porque, pero no le gustaba ese tema.- Por que si no te casaste con madre?

Clow miró a Yue, y luego a Nagashi.

- Veras hijo mio, tu padre a querido ocultar este tema bastante, puesto que el era heredero del titulo de vizconde..

- Pero el...

- Hijo mio. Tu padre no quiere el titulo. Deberíamos contarte la historia.. pero.. -Nagashi, miro a su marido con expresión triste. El asintió, animandola a hablar.- Bueno veras. Yo.. Yo no tengo sangre noble..

- ¿ Que - dijo Yue incredulo

- Eso mismo. No lo soy. Yo soy hija de un carpintero. Tu padre, una noche, con sus amigos, entró en la taberna donde yo trabajaba.

- Trabajabas en un taberna?

- Si, hijo si. Eramos bastante pobres, y necesitabamos dinero. Mi madre volvía a estar embarazada, tras 16 años. Y ibamos a necesitar mas dinero aun. Por lo que no solo mi padre trabajaba 18 horas diarias, sino que yo sumaba otras 14 para poder pagar todo lo necesario. Tu padre- ahí volvió a mirar a Clow, quien parecía tener algun signo de añorancia por los tiempos. Sonrió.- Tu padre, no se como, se fijó en mí. Yo no sabía que era heredero de un titulo, por lo que no me importó, comenzar a juntarme con él.

- No te dijo nada-dijo Yue con expresión absorta en la historia.

- No. No le dije absolutamente nada. Aunque yo parezca un hombre, el cual tenga grandes ideas sobre las mujeres de grandes modales, de buena sangre y de excelente " raza", no es nada. Yo, prefiero una mujer de clase baja. A tenido una vida, en la que a tenido que valerse por si misma, no como todas estas nobles, que lo unico que tienen son caprichos, y llevan a la futura ruina de la familia. Han tenido una infancia, que aparte de tener que saber ganarse su dinero, han sido felices, con su familia, se han divertido, y no han echo distinción de personas, como esta maldita sociedad hace.

Yue miró a su padre mas incredulo aun. ¿ Su padre no era el que defendía a la sociedad noble ? ¿ Que estaba pasando ? ¿ Porque ahora todo eso ? Anteriormente, hacia exactamente cuatro dias antes, habia aconsejado sabiamente a Tomoyo que no fuera a donde Hiragizawa. Pero.. ahora la defendia? La apoyaba en su decisión?

- Mira Yue. Comprenderas, tal vez, que es mejor una mujer, que es sabia, que sabe de los verdaderos buenos modales, que una que lo unico que sabe hacer es seducir y controlar una casa.

- Padre yo...

- Piensalo de este modo. Es mejor una mujer, que se pueda defender en una calle, que una que se queda en la casa todas las tardes tejiendo. Aprovecha mejor el tiempo trabajando y ganando dinero para sus familiares, no gastandolo en mas lana y mas cosas.

-Pero Tomoyo...

- Tomoyo puede ser reconocida como diseñadora,pero no se le paga. Todo lo contario. Los vestidos que se hacia antes, o los hacia a sus amigas o familiares, no los cobraba. O si- Yue nego con al cabeza- Nunca se le pagó tantos minutos de trabajo en un vestido, o en unas cortinas. Y menos por aconsejar y acompañar a una mujer recien casada a comprar los muebles de la casa que estaba pagando su nuevo marido. Nunca la has visto asi?

- No padre. E de decir que tal vez tengas razón. Es mejor una mujer, que puede pagarse las cosas. Pero porque Tomoyo?

- Tomoyo, a encontrado algo en esa oferta, que le puede ayudar a demostrar no solo a la sociedad, sino a sí misma, que no necesita de tu hermano Yue.

- Pero que tiene que ver Tomoyo con que tu hayas sido... eh..

- De la clase obrera- dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Yue asintió sin muchas mas palabras.

- Mi padre, nunca estuvo de acuerdo de mi matrimonio con alguien de la clase obrera. Decía que no era propio de alguien noble como yo.- miró hacia Nagashi y sonrió- Pero yo estaba demasiado enamorado como para abandonar mi idea. Entonces me amenazó con quitarme el título y la herencia.

- Que hizo que?

- Lo que has oido, muchacho. Lo intentó, pero solo podía quitarmelo, si yo me cambiaba el apellido.

- No entiendo.

- Como me llamo- dijo Clow con paciencia.

- Clow Tsukishiro Reed. O mas bien Reed Tsukishiro Clow... - de repente Yue frunció el entrecejo.- Pero tus conocidos te llaman Reed Li Clow.Es algo que siempre me e preguntado. Porque no dices el Tsukishiro?

Clow asintió.

- Exacto. Me borró el apellido Tsukishiro. -Y ante la atonita mirada de Yue siguió- Pero necesitaba un apellido. Te acuerdas de Xiao Lang?

- El arquitecto - dijo-" Ese intento de hombre?"- se burló mentalmente

- Ese. Xiao Lang, es pariente tuyo.

- ¿ Que?

La mente de Yue comenzó a recopilar toda la información que tenía hasta ahora. ¿ Su madre, tabernera ? ¿ Su padre, con otro apellido? ¿ El odiado arquitecto, pariente tuyo ? ¿ Que mas ocultaban sus padres?

- Lo que oyes. Su abuelo era pariente lejano de tu abuelo. E de admitir que nunca se llevaron bien, por los temas de la nobleza que acarreaba la sociedad del momento. Li Xiao Lang.

- Su abuelo te dió tu apellido de Li?

- Exacto. Siempre fue mi "primo" favorito, aunque no lo fuera directamente sino a traves de mi padre. Cuando se enteró de que tu abuelo me quería quitar el apellido Tsukishiro, por casarme con tu madre, se escandalizó, y por retar a tu abuelo, me dió su apellido Li. Se convirtió en mi padrino predilecto. Pero tu abuelo obró del siguiente modo: Una vez nacidos vosotros, puso en su testamento, que para que el legado Tsukishiro siguiera, vosotros tuvierais el titulo. Nosotros dos- dijo cogiendo la mano de Nagashi con una pequeña sonrisa- Os daríamos los medios suficientes con el dinero necesario para ser los siguientes en la linea Tsukishiro. Tras su muerte, podríamos haber reclamado el titulo, si- dijo afirmando con la cabeza- Pero yo lo dije en su momento. No quería el título. Por lo tanto, utilizamos el dinero solo para vosotros, ganando nosotros con nuestras tierras para nosotros. A mi me conocen como Li, pero a vostros sois los Tsukishiro. Los que dicen los papeles, los cuales fueron cambiados en su momento. No se dió explicaciones porque el cambio de apellido, pues sería un escandalo.

- Entiendo..

Nagashi suspiró mentalmente de nuevo. Entendió todo. El escarmiento. Había olvidado, temporalmente su procedencia. Había olvidado, porqué Clow se habia enamorado de ella, y sin embargo, se habia convertido a sí misma en otra persona, para agradar a su suegro, y que le devolviera el titulo. No lo hacia por el dinero, no lo quería, pero lo hacia por su esposo. Aun así no dio resultado, y se acostumbró al papel de dama. Pero se le habian olvidado sus raices..

Unos pasos hacia el salón, atrajeron la atención de todos. Tomoyo bajaba.

- Escuchad, dejadme esto a mí.- dijo en un murmullo Clow. Los otros dos asintieron.

Cuando Tomoyo entró en el salon, se sorprendió. Clow, le miraba serio, pero en sus ojos habia un pequeño brillo que le hacia dudar de su seriedad. Yue, había bajado la cabeza, como pensativo, y su suegra apretaba la mano de Clow observandola tambien. ¿ Que habría pasado ? El silencio era sepulcral. Observó con ojos timidos, a todos. Clow les habia dicho algo, de seguro.¿ Pero que ? ¿Sobre ella?

- Tomoyo sientate querida.

Obedeció con un gesto de asentimiento.

- De que hablaban-tartamudeo con palidez.

Clow miró a su hijo, y sonriendo a su esposa, le dejó la mano, para entrelazar sus manos, y apoyar su cabeza en el nudo de dedos.

- Querida, hace tres días, nos dijiste, que Hiragizawa, te había ofrecido un empleo.

- Asi es.

- Nos quieres dar mas detalles? El otro día no nos diste muchas... explicaciones..

- Lo sé, Clow.. Pero.. yo tampoco estaba muy segura de que iba a coger. Si aceptar su oferta o no.

- Dinos, como era esa oferta de trabajo...

Tomoyo suspiró, llevandose las manos al regazo, y recordando las explicaciones que le dio...

- Todo empezó cuando...

- Como que todo empezo-dijo Yue alzando las cejas...

- Es un decir, Yue.. Bueno. Esto sucedio en concreto..

- FLASH BACK-( Tres dias antes)-

- Dejeme salir, por favor.- dijo ella con un tono menos frio y enfadado. Aun estaba aturdida... Y ahora con lo recien pensado... Mas aun... ( QUIEN NO LO HARIA? ) ¿ Tanto le provocaba estar cerca de ese hombre? ¿ La lujuria ? ¿ La invitación al placer ?

- Porque quiere irse -dijo el mirandola a los ojos. No iba a besarla. No quería asustarla, y alejarla mas aun. Eso es lo menos que quería, por lo tanto, se tenía que contener para no saltar encima suya. Había bajado la cabeza, como un gesto de incomprensión, de suspiro.. Y ella lo había interpretado de otro modo.

- Porque estoy sumamente enfadada con vos. Y por lo tanto... - no encontró otra excusa...- Por lo tanto, quiero irme.

- Se va porque esta enfadada? Abandona vos bastante rapido las cosas, milady.- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo con sensualidad nata.- Por favor...- la cogió de la barbilla elegantemente, y la hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos.- Quedese. No me entendió bien. - Ella fue a hablar, pero un dedo obstaculizo el paso de los sonidos.- Por favor...- murmuró.

Tras ese cariñoso y sensual gesto, el cual a Tomoyo le pareció que sobraba pero que incrementaba el calor de la sala, el se echo hacia tras, dejandole espacio, y volviendo hacia su mesa con las manos en los bolsillos. Tomoyo le miró indignada aun.

- " Tengo dos opciones.- se dijo a si misma- Una, quedarme y oir todo lo que tiene que decir, y conocerle... o dos, irme y no volver a ver a ese hombre."

Eriol se paró, se dió la vuelta y sonrió afablemente, haciendo que las manos de Tomoyo volvieran a temblar..

- " Debería irme.. pero le daré otra oportunidad..."

Con un suspiro de resignación, le siguió de nuevo, hacia el sillón, la mesa... Y todo lo demas que componía su despacho perdido en la enorme biblioteca.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón de antes, y se alisó los pliegues que le habian salido,siendo observada de nuevo por Eriol...

- " Creí que se iría... - suspiró alivado par sí..- " Menos mal que no.."

- Bueno, digame esa razón para darme empleo, para ofrecerme semejante... Trato. -dijo ella haciendo una mueca de enfado.

El adoptó una expresión fugaz de incredulidad ante su tono, y sonrió de nuevo, sentandose en el gran sillón que anteriormente, le habia dado cobijo.

- " Porque sonreirá siempre?"- se preguntó Tomoyo.

- Bueno, milady, tengo multiples razones para ofrecerle el empleo- apoyó sus codos en la mese, y cruzó sus dedos, acto que le recordó a Clow. Entonces, alzó ambas cejas, sonriente, sabiendose de un as bajo la manga.- Y creo que vos me las aceptareis.

- Como estais tan seguros de eso- dijo de nuevo, adoptando la actitud indiferente hacia él, causa que el sonrió mas aun para sí.

- Simplemente, porque no sería ningun esfuerzo para vos, y ganaríais mas en un mes, que mas de un millon de personas.

- Tan rico es usted- se mofó ella utilizando una leve pizca de sarcasmo.

- Tan rico que no puede imaginarse.- sentenció el mirandola com ambas cejas.

Sus ojos se encontaron por casualidad. Ambos, de tonalidades oscuras. Ambos con secretos que ocultar, con cosas que reprochar... Pero mudos. Los ojos fieros, pero tímidos de Tomoyo contrastaban con los de Eriol, el cual sonreía no solo con los labios, sino que le estupendo brillo oscuro le hacia mas...Atractivo.. ( Yukki: Maas? dios! dejenme morirme de gusto!) Se siguieron mirando por unos instantes, analizandose mutuamente en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo suspiró.

- Al grano, si no os importa.

Eriol reprimió una carcajada espontanea, y se llevó una mano, a su pequeña melena azulada, pasandose los dedos entre los cabellos con un suspiro

- Bueno, cuando la ví en el baile de los Feningan...

Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamete, incredula ante lo que acababa de oir... Le iba a decir... Que era él quien la habia besado? Que era el hombre del invernadero?Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras trataba de pensar alguna escusa para escabullirse de sus preguntas. Maldita sea! Siempre se le habían ocurrido excelentes.. Mentiras por decirlo de algún modo, para escaquearse! Porque ahora no? Tragó saliva ruidosamente, notando que el la había oido, y dirigía una mirada a sus manos, las cuales temblaban. Al instante, ellas las escondíó entre la tela del vestido.

Eriol sonrió divertido. ¡ La había puesto nerviosa, con solo nombrar la fiesta! No le diría que era él, mas bien, porque saldría corriendo, y eso no le beneficiaba en absoluto. Pero quería explicarle como había surgido todo, y necesitaba nombrar la bendita fiesta. Creyó ver, como su cuerpo temblaba ante unos pensamientos que el no acertaba a descifrar, pero sabía que se debían al beso. ¡ Maravilloso fue el día en que la encontró en el invernadero!

- Pregunté por usted. No la conocía de nada, y creía conocer a casi toda la sociedad burguesa.- afirmó con la cabeza- Hasta que le ví a vos. Pregunté por vos, y me dijeron que era de una explendida familia, con un muy buen gusto por estilo.. Y mas cosas sin importancia, como por ejemplo , que estaba casada.

¿ Sin importancia ? Eso no le parecía importante? Era viuda por amor de Dios!

- De repenté caí en la cuenta, de que os han tenido muy buen respeto, y que como comprenderá.. Mis origenes, no es que sean muy... sociables.

Tomoyo alzó ambas cejas, aun silenciosa, sin añadir ningun comentario mordaz o hiriente.

- Decidí, que como mi hermana, necesita de vos, mi madre, y también yo, lo mas adecuado era comenzar a mirar sobre usted.

- Quisiera preguntarle algo.

- Adelante, milady.

Tomoyo sacó las manos, ya tranquilas de la tela, y cruzó sus dedos, como imitandole, pero sin apoyar los codos en la mesa.

- Expliquemelo.

- El que?

- Todo.

- Todo? No le quedó suficientemente claro con el esquema de antes?

- Fue demasiado rapido como para asimilar todo.

Eriol, se apoyó en el sillón que ocupaba, observandola con un toque no habia visto aun en él. Conocía su burla, pues anteriormente, la había puesto en verguenza, conocía su buen humor, y su vocabulario y actitud de trabajador. Pero.. Algo de repente la paralizó. Un brillo de nostalgia, de tristeza, se apoderó de los oscuros ojos azulados. Había perdido la brillantez de los zafiros, la alegría que inundaban sus ojos. Vió como tomaba aire, pausadamente y comenzó a hablar.

- Provengo de una familia de bastante lejos. Londres, para ser exactos.

- Y que hace aqui?

- Dejeme que le explique. Bueno, cuando yo nací, mi madre trabajaba en una casa de unos adinerados, y mi padre, era un campesino. Siempre habían sido pobres, y se habían casado por verdadero amor. Cuando yo nací, el problema sobre la comida se agrabó. Mi madre tenía que comer, para poder darme a mi por lo menos al principio, y estando ella ya de 8 o 9 meses, no podía casi trabajar. Por lo que mi padre, tuvo que buscarse un tercer empleo.

- Un tercero?

- Así es. Para poder comer los dos, necesitaban el jornal de mi madre, y los dos de mi padre. Las cosas son mas caras allá que en este pais. Pues bíen, nada mas nacer yo, mi madre tuvo que ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. No se podían permitir no comer, por lo tanto, en cuanto tuve la edad suficiente, me llevaron a trabajar al campo. Mi hermana, ya habia nacido para cuando yo me puse a trabajar.

- Quiere decir que con cuatro años, ya era un trabajador comun?

- Exacto

- Uhm...- murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido..- Siga, por favor.

Eriol soltó un suspiro. Parecía costarle hablar todo lo que ocultaba sobre su familia.

- Bueno. Yo trabajaba, y mi madre también, con la pequeña a la espalda. Pasamos unos años, algo mejores que los anteriores, hasta que yo cumplí los nueve años. Hay, fue una muy mala epoca. La familia, se quedo en la bancarota, y nos tuvimos que mudar, al puerto, para poder conseguir algun trabajo. Mi padre, consiguió ser el mas bajo marinero de un ferry, pero por lo menos pagaban lo suficiente como para comer un platillo por dia. Mi hermana, seguía sin entender porque nos tocaba esa mala suerte. Se sabe, que las niñas pequeñas, de tres a cuatro años, son bastante infantiles. Pues la mia, lo era aun mas. Pedía constantemente una muñeca. Poco después, en el ferry, hubo una pelea entre marineros. Mi padre, se metío por medio... Y resulto...

Las palabras desaparecieron, ahogadas en la garganta del hombre oscuro. Tomoyo cerró los ojos, entendiendo el dolor. O al menos intentaba entenderlo. Vió como Eriol, bajaba la mirada, y encontraba el suelo peculiarmente limpio. Se llevó una mano, de nuevo, nervioso y nostalgico, hacia el pelo, haciendose una especie de caricia en la seda que parecía su pelo.

- Al saber la noticia, mi hermana sufrió un shock. Siempre habíamos intentado, mantenerla algo alejada, de la vida tan dura que llevabamos. Por no decepcionarla. Aun era pequeña. Pero cuando se dió cuenta de que padre habia muerto... Formó un hielo alrededor de su corazón. No dejaba a casi nadie pasar.. Escapó de casa. No supimos nada de ella, en dos meses. - De repente, Eriol se levantó, incoscientemente, rememorando los viejos tiempos, e hizo un gesto de disgusto.- Con cuatro años, casi para cinco! A mi madre, casi le da un infarto. Durante esos dos meses, mi madre la dió por perdida, pues la zona donde vivíamos, había bastantes marignados sociales, y marineros, que se peleaban por muchachas virginales...- Tomoyo soltó un gemido solo con pensarlo- Pero por suerte, no sucedió nada de eso. Una familia, algo decente, la había encontrado, y la habia llevado a su casa por un tiempo. Dimos con ella, y nos la devolvieron muy disgustados. Nos ofrecieron incluso una cantidad, por ella.- De repente, se dió cuenta de que estaba levantado, y con un gesto de incomprensión, se volvió a sentar, cruzando sus piernas, muy gustosamente para Tomoyo, quien comenzaba a sentirse mareada por las vueltas que daba Hiragizawa por el salon.- Por suerte, cuando volvió, deshizo un poco su hielo, para poder hablar con nosotros. Por suerte para mí, los hombres la temen, por lo que no me a sido dificil hasta ahora. Pero la muy condenada debe casarse- exclamó hacien otro gesto de decisión absoluta.

Tomoyo la miraba incredula. En instantes, había pasado por todos los sentimientos de un humano. La nostalgia, se había apoderado de sus ojos cuando hablaba de su padre, la incertidumbre de no saber donde se encontraba su hermana, la furia, por los marineros, la alegría al mencionar a su hermana...Sus ojos, habían ido adoptando, diferentes brillos, signos de preocupación, alegría, duda.. Eso la conmocionó y pidió mentalmente que siguera contando.

- Así que comencé a trabajar para un barco, supongo que en un princiopio, lo unico que quería era averiguar sobre el paradero de los asesinos de mi padre. - Sonrió friamente- Logico, tal vez. Pero no conté con algo. Que me gustaba el mar. Poco a poco, dejé de buscar a los asesinos de mi padre, y me entregué por completo a los barcos y a la mar. Estuve durante dos años, practicamente ya en los once, como marinero bajo, y uno de los oficiales, se fijó en mí. Tuve suerte. Un día me vió tocando la armonica de mi padre...

Interrumpió la historia, se levantó y estrajo un pequeño cofre, con un estraño simbolo, del sol y la luna, en la tapa. El cofre era negro y el simbolo estaba decorado con plata y oro. Tomoyo observó sus gestos, sinceros,sutiles, y su ceño fruncido. Vió como una de sus manos blancas, con sus dedos largos y finos, cogió una pequeña armonica, de aspecto viejo, y nada caro. Un sutil rayo de luz iluminarons los ojos de Eriol al verla. Irónicamente, ante todo lo que predijo Tomoyo, Eriol sonrió y rio por lo bajo ante sus propios pensamientos.

- Me vió con esta reliquia, y observó como me gustaba la mar. Creo que algun día, se le debieron de cruzar los cables, por que un día me buscó en mi casa, y me ofreció un trabajo, de su acompañante en los barcos. Mi madre se sorprendió tanto, que no supo que decir. Por fin, me ofreció el siguiente trato: Yo iba con él, ganaba un salio bastante decente al mes como para que mi hermana tuviera vestidos decentes y algun que otra muñeca. Y además, en sus ratos libres, el me enseñaba cosas sobre los barcos.

- Y aceptasteis, por lo que veo- añadió tras todo.

- Sí. Pude comprarle, a mi hermana dos muñecas de buena marca. Pero no las quiso.

- No- repitió ella

- No. Solo aceptó una. Una que le hizo mi madre, de trapo.

- Increible

- Lo sé. El valor de mi hermana, es increible,milady. Es una dulce e incontenible niña, casi hiperactiva, inocente... Pero con un gran caracter. No se deja hablandar por nada que no crea justo... El caso es, que en otros dos años, tenía tanto dinero, como conocimientos de nautica. Fui ascendiendo puestos... Hasta que por fín, me contrataron como capitan de Nelly.

- Nelly?

- El barco que me dejaron capitanear. Fue una epoca muy buena. Había conseguida sacar a mi madre de esas mugrientas pocilgas- Tomoyo una pequeña mueca- Y la había llevado a una casa decente. Teníamos dinero suficiente como para comprar otras dos casas. Todo iba viento en popa. Y desde ahí, a seguido así. Compré, un barco, y comencé con el negocio de la mercancía. Ya solo, no ganaba dinero por capitan, sino por comercio propio. Conseguí, conseguir tan grande suma de dinero, que no sabía donde meterlo. Poco después, un amigo mio, uno de esos aristocratas con ansias de dinero, me mencionó unas vacaciones aqui, en Japon. Accedí. Traje a toda mi familia por aqui, y nos gustó tanto, que decidimos vivir aqui. Dejé mi puesto como capitan en el puerto, y me vine a este lugar. Encontré esta rústica casa hace nada.

- Donde había vivido hasta esa nada?

- Conoce el castillo de Toward?

- Allí?

Eriol sonrió sabiendo que solo la mención de la casa, le haría saber una idea de su dinero.

- Maldición- dijo ella por lo bajo.

- Pero era tan... llamativa, que decidí coger esta casa.

- Casa- dijo ella exhaltada por cierto cosquilleo de respeto- Esto es un palacio digno de un rey!

Volvió a sonreir, burlonamente. Ya tenía una de sus respuestas.

- Le gusta mi casa?

- A alguien como vos, le va de maravilla. Su figura oscura, y su pasado, le marcan como un hombre misterioso, cerrado con los hombres,pero abierto a las mujeres,clasico en cierto toque.. arrogante, valiente...- Como podía sacar tantas conclusiones- Y esta casa, muestra mas o menos un poco de todo. Culto, aunque increible, oscuro, clasico por las esculturas, los cuadros...

- Me habeis analizado lo suficiente como para conocerme a fondo. Pero se os a olvidado de algo.

- El que- dijo ella sin creerselo.

- Estoy solo.- dijo con un gesto de sonrisa.

Tomoyo se dió cuenta de algo... ¡ Odiaba su sonrisa burlona !

El silencio, se hizo aparente en la sala de nuevo... La chimenea, lanzaba brillantes chispas de fuego hacia si mismo, haciendo un gozoso y relajante sonido. El holor a madera quemada, a menta que provenía del hombre... Eriol bajó la cabeza, mirandose las manos.

- Creo que no estais solo

Eriol la subió de nuevo, sorpendido...

- A que os referis?

- Teneis a vuestros criados, a vuestra hermana, a vuestra madre, a vuestros amigos...

- Mis amigos, mis buenos amigos, estan en Londres, intentando salir adelante de todo lo que sus vidas conllevan. Y mi familia es mi familia. No puedo hablar de cosas con ellas, porque creo que en esta sociedad, hablar de mujeres, o de algun tema estravagante, esta prohibido con las diosas de la vida... -dijo enfatizando las ultimas palabras. Al ver a Tomoyo sin comprender- Mi padre llamaba a las mujeres diosas de la vida, puesto que son capaces, de matar y de dar la vida.

- Matar? Lo dudo mucho

Eriol volvió a sonreir burlonamente. Definitivamente! ODIABA ESA SONRISA!

- Las mujeres haceis que vayamos al infierno por nuestro deseo. Morimos por vosotras, por ese amor que no nos dais, y dais la vida, cuando nos amais.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló. Prefirió no decir nada, sabía que si abría los labios, diria cualquier incoherencia.

- Bueno siga.

- No hay mucho mas, en realidad. Al venirme aqui, toda la sociedad, comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre mí, investigó sobre mi pasado.. Y bueno esos rumores. Mi hermana tiene la edad para casarse, y mi madre no tiene autoridad para mandar... Por lo que llevo un tiempo buscando a alguien que las enseñe a comportarse. Ese es su trabajo

- Mi trabajo?

- Creo que hay una palabra... Institutriz... Creo.- respondió, dudando.

- Yo no tengo eso.

- Si lo tiene, es muy elegante, servicial, tiene todos los papeles para serlo. Me e informado.

- Y porque piensa que voy a aceptar.

- Porque le conviene

- ¿ QUE ME CONVIENE- Dijo ella con una chispa de furia en su voz. Eriol extendió una mano hacia ella, para callarla.

- Baje la voz, le oigo perfectamente. Si. Por lo que sé, vive con la familia de su difunto esposo...

Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo.

- Si lo sabía, porque me preguntó antes si estaba casada?

- Quería ver que me respondía.

- Mm- murmuró ella dejando escapar la pequeña furia...- Así que a investigado. Y que tiene que ver con que viva con su familia?

- Que tiene una hija.

- Pero como..?

- Ya le dije. Investigué- dijo el simplemente, con cara inocente. Cosa que no consiguió que un enfado volviera a mostrarse en las manos de Tomoyo. Apretaba los puños... Conteniendose.- El caso es, que no cree que ya vale con que su familia las mantenga? No cree que sería fantastico poder pagar la escuela a su hija, dejar una dote para ella, y tener vos sus gastos?

Tomoyo quedó anonadada...

- Vos sois...

- Increible? Inteligente? Rico?

- Rastrero tramposo y chantajeador.- le dijo ella con palabras de barrio bajo.

- Veo que no le caigo ... decentemente.

- Veo que lo a visto- dijo ella mordazmente.- Me esta chantajeando, con la idea de que no podré pagar los estudios de mi hija, y que tendré que recurrir a mi familia para ello.Eso es un golpe bajo. Demasiado bajo para usted. No le creí así.- Se levantó, visiblemente muy irritada y enfurecida, con elegancia, y tomó de nuevo su bolso.- Adios, y hasta siempre.

Maldijo su nombre durante su ida hacia la puerta. ¿ Como podía haber besado a un hombre así ? ¿ Como había dejado que la idea de escucharle le sedujera ? ¿ Como podía haberse quedado?

Suspiró mentalmente, reprochandose a sí misma, su inmadurez, su irresponsabilidad, y su inocencia. Como podía atreverse a chantajearla? Pero una voz, oscura, seductora y tentadora la paró:

- Veo que tiene miedo de ver que es la autentica verdad, lo que yo le digo, milady.

La irá, la hizo temblar. Se giró hacia él, sabiendo y odiando, que el la miraba con la estupida y burlona sonrisa puesta en sus labios. Apretó aun mas los puños. Eriol disminyó su sonrisa, cuando vió que dejo caer el bolso,y se acercaba a un jarrón... Y vió como lo cogía y con furia se lo tiraba a la cabeza.

- Que tengo miedo dice-gritó ella, fuera de sus casillas...

- No me importa que rompa cosas.. Tengo demasiadas..- dijo el incrementando su tipica sonrisa...

Tomoyo exclamo una maldición, y gruñendo y con ganas de darle dolor... Se acercó a la mesa, y cogió la armonica del padre de Eriol. De inmediato, Eriol borró la sonrisa. Se levantó, y livido de miedo, hizo un amago de acercarse. Tomoyo, triunfante, se acercó a la ventana y rapidamente la abrió, y sacó la mano, reveldemente. Al tiempo y tarde, llegaba Eriol a su lado, intentando detenerla.

- Suelte la armonica- dijo el miedoso, pero con un elevado tono de voz.

- NO LE TENGO MIEDO! A nada de lo que usted diga! Me a oido? Puedo tirar la armonica ahora mismo , y no tener miedo de lo que usted me pueda hacer- le dijo ella completamente furiosa pero triunfante y revelde.

- E DICHO QUE SUELTES LA ARMONICA- Tronó la voz furiosa tambien de Eriol. Eriol la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó, pero ella no lo soltaba. Estaba livida.. Asustada... La cara que tenía el hombre de delante, era del mas sumo peligro, de la muerte en persona, de la frialdad de un hurancan... y el movimiento de un terremoto de gran escala...- QUE LA SUELTES!

- QUE TE ZARANDEO- Irrumpió enojado Yue.- Se atrevió a eso? Lo mato- amenazó en un grito, asustando a Tomoyo mientras lo relataba todo.

- Yue, hijo mio, tranquilizate, si? Ella no tuvo la culpa...

- O tal vez sí, Nagashi- concretó Clow- Ella le amenzazó con tirar el unico recuerdo material de su padre. Y eso, en un hombre que a llegado a esos limites, proviniendo de la clase baja, es una de las peores amenazas. Y respondió tal y como su genio y sus ideales le dijeron. Completamente furioso...

- Si.- admitó Tomoyo- Me dió tal miedo, que casi se me cae la armonica.. Pero es que me sentí completamente furiosa!

- Bueno, querida- dijo Nagashi.. - Sigue, por favor.

Tomoyo metió la mano de nuevo en la casa, y Eriol completamente ido, cerró la ventana, y quitando brutalmente la armonica de las manos de Tomoyo. La tiró contra el sillón donde ella se había sentado. Y esta, a su vez, se frotó la muñeca y los hombros, visiblemente asustada. Vió, como, con sumo cariño, metía la armonica de nuevo en la caja, y la ponía de nuevo en su lugar. Enfurecida de nuevo, se levantó, cogió su bolso, y cerró la puerta con un portazo, saliendo del despacho. Eriol hizo caso omiso de su ida.

El lugar se quedó en silencio. Tomoyo levantó la vista, y miró a Clow, quien observaba su reación al contarlo.

- Te dio mucha angusia no- siseo el mismo.

Tomoyo asintió.

- Te has puesto mas palida de lo normal, y te temblaban las manos.. -Añadió de nuevo el sabio hombre.

Yue observó a la mujer que tenía por cuñada. ¡ Dios lo salvara de matar a aquel tipo ! Tenía unas angustiosas ansias de cerrar sus dedos sobre su fuerte cuello, y apretar, hasta dejarlo sin aliento alguno, de mandarlo al infierno por haberle echo eso a Tommy.. La furia en sus ojos platinos se apareció. Ahora entendía, por que, cuando vino de la casa hacía tres dias, estaba tan furiosa, y al cogerla por el brazo, ella se soltó revelde, y casi con ganas de abofetearlo. AHORA LO COMPRENDIA! De nuevo las ganas de querer levantarse y ir en busca de su pistola... Pero se contuvo. No quería hacer una desgracia para su familia. Cerrando los ojos, comentó:

- Y que te a llevado a aceptar la propuesta ?

Tommy le miró reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio, al ver que no estaba tan exaltado como suponía que estaría.

- Ayer, me llegó una carta.

- Ayer?

- Así es. Me decía la cantiadad, que me daría, con junto unas disculpas bastante aceptables, por su parte.

- Entiendo...- dijo Yue. - Y cuanto?

Tomoyo inspiró...

- Lo suficiente como para poder vivir durante el resto de mi vida.

- Cuanto- dijeron los demas, asombrados.

- 30.000 Yenes...

- 30.000 Yenes? Madre mia! Con eso ambas podreis vivir...- Exclamó Nagash, llevandose una mano al pecho.

- Para Natalie, 20.000 Yenes...

-Quieres decir.. que para cada una...

Tomoyo asintió, abochornada...

- TE OFRECE 50.000 YENES- exclamaron todos...- POR ENSEÑARLES A COMPORTARSE?

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YO ME OFREZCO PARA ENSEÑARTE GRATIS PRECIOSO! ( Yukki se emociona solo de pensarlo...) Pero muy gratis Eriol- Kun! ( Tommy le da un capón que la estampa contra la pantalla... ) Tomoyo Daidouji! Como sigas así te expulso de historia!¬¬¬¬

Cambiando de tema... Que les a parecido este capitulo? Interesante? Decepcionante? Aburrido? Sobrecargado de emoción? Demasiada furia? SI, NO , NO LO SE .. DEJAME QUE ME LO PIENSE... ( N.a: no era si, no, no lo sabe no contesta? Nu se nu se... .) Que creen que pasará en el siguiente episodio? Se que prometí sacar a Sakurita... ( Yukki: pobrecita niña... va a tener que esperarse... jia jia jia jia jia jia) Y que prometí que el capitulo sería mas largo que el anterior. Peeero, me habeis acosado tanto con sacarlo, que ya se me han cruzado los cables, y me e hartado de escribir. Por lo tanto, es mas largo que el anterior, pero no tan largo como había prometido... A parte, de que quería dejar ahí la emoción... Que... 50.000 yenes.. creo que son mucho dinero... -u. Pero seguro que muchas, tal y como yo, lo haríamos gratis con tal de vivir y adorar a Eriol-kun... Tomoyo deja de mirarme asi ¬¬ ( Tomoyo sonrie inocentemente... Yukki: NO SONRIAS ASI! ¬¬)

Bueno. Entonces, les dejaré que hagan sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que pasará o dejará de pasar... Y ahora mismo, me pondré a estudiar filosofia, que tengo 5 temas que estudiar... Y son las... nueve de la noche... y ya es algo tarde para no estudiar ... u... Se me esta habituando dejar algunas cosillas para luego... je je je... -u

Muchiiiiisimas gracias muuuuchuas muchas muchas muchas muchas... Por toda esa enoooorme cantidad de Reviews que me habeis dejado... Espero superar esta vez, los 60 o incluso los 70! ( Yukki: seguiré soñando u) Es imposible, que para el 5º capitulo, tenga ya los 70! Aunque sería la personita mas feliz del mundo mundial! O

Hasta otra, lectores!

Yukki-chan

" _Que pasaría si te dijera, que Dios y el Diablo han puesto precio a las almas de los humanos? Yo no tendría valor, pero... ¿ Tu ? "_


	5. Nueva casa y nuevos botones

**Yukkino Kurai **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" La Viuda Amatista """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Ehem Ehem...- Yukki-chan carraspea a lo Dolores Umbridge- ¡ _Sonorus_ !- la voz de Yukki-chan se amplía 4 veces mas..

GOMEN NE! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!

Yukki-chan se pone de rodillas suplicando perdón a los lectores...

Gomen ne ! Siete meses sin actualizar! Por dios! Pero que es de mi cabeza! - Les prohibo golpearmela, ya que si no, aun sería peor y en vez de 7 meses de retraso, sería un año y medio --U - Se que me tardé! Lo sé. Y tengo mis excusas:

También sé, que son malas excusas.( Yukki: Cuales son buenas? ninguna creo.. pero bueno... ).. Francamente... No se que escribir aqui. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza ultimamente, que no se ni que decir.. Bueno, si. Tengo algo que decir. ¡¡¡¡ DEJEN DE AMENAZARME CARAJO !** ¬¬ **. No ven que me estresan mas? No se me ocurre nada.. Y me siento culpable... Porque eso significa que no escribiré muy amenudo.. Con lo que, iré dejandolo.. abanodandolo... Paparruchas! No lo voy a dejar! Aunque tenga que actualizar cada, cuatro meses! ( Tengo un fic con casi un año de retraso o mas.. --u) En fin...

Bien les diré mis excusas:

1. - La primera para que no me maten; es que como todo "normal" escritor, una tiene sus lapsus de imaginación; los cuales les lleva a pasarse un mes, con un diálogo de 3 minutos ( En realidad ha sido mas de un mes para una de estas conversaciones U) Creo que ultimamente, estoy tan aislada del mundo, que lo unico que hago es imaginarme cuando empieza mi ultimo curso, antes de pasar a la Universidad --

2. - La segunda, es por motivos de salud. Unas semanas despues de actualizar por última vez; cogí una pequeña enfermedad... que me duró por dos meses.. Gastroenteritis... No me duró dos meses en sí.. Si no que se me iban los sintomas... Volvía 4 días al instituto... Y volvía a recaer -- Se ve, que cuando no necesito enfermarme, duro enferma una insufrible temporada; y cuando REALMENTE lo necesito, si llego a las dos horas enferma... Es un milagro de Dios , ! Total, que en medio de examenes a empezar, temas que dar, fics que actualizar... Que lo tuve que dejar literalmente...

3. - La tercera, es que despues de este periodo, me vinieron todas las recuperaciones del curso. Tanto las que había aprovado como las que no --. ( Algunas son obligatorias . !) Y en fín... que fui haciendo poquito a poquito ( Nota: palabra por palabra mas bien XX) porque tenía en otras cosas que pensar.. Sobre todo pasar el curso con algo mas que un 5! o.o!

4.- Después de esa monstruosa orda de examenes... LLegó el turno a escribir! Sí! De hecho, contacté contigo, Dau... Y ya te conté los problemas que tuve... Total... Que poco despues.. Y se me rompe el archivo donde tenía todas las ideas para experimentar... En resumen; después de poner ligeramente mal tanto al PC, como a la Página de y todo lo que se ponía por medio; conseguí volver al punto donde estaba... y... Como todo lo bueno acaba mal... Se me fué la inspiración -- ( Nota: Ver dato 1 --u)

Este... No dije que no quería poner excusas porque eran malas?o.O...

En fín..

Este pequeño saludo, es corto por varias razones:

1.- No se me ocurre nada que decir... Bastante tengo con actualizar un pokito ...

2.- Estoy francamente ocupada... En matar moscas

3.- En verdad existe una tercera? O.o Si, existe. He dejado a las neuronas encargadas de la imaginación, de vacaciones

Si, acertaron. Estoy loca. De remate. Pero es mejor estar loca psicologicamente, que estar loca por amor. Así es mi punto de vista... ( Yukki se enconge de hombros y Sakura la mira horrorizada... - Pero que dices! El amor es sagrado!-dice ella al tiempo que Tomoyo asiente...- Tu a callar, Ying Fa ¬¬. No todas tenemos la suerte de tener un Shaoran Li para nosotras - le suelto) El caso es, que en mi opinión.. si el amor te da la espalda... dasela tu... ( yukki: eso me recuerda al termino Jakuna matata... ;cD )

Pff... Es increible lo cansada que estoy.. Y solo por dormir una hora menos de lo habitual... Sí, lo se, es desesperante, pero no puedo hacer nada. Así es el instituto. Yo voy a Bachiller, algo que te prepara para la universidad... Y solo con 16 años! TT. Mi vida es sufrir -- -- U.

Otra razon... ( Excusas no, gracias! xD) Que se me olvidó! Me fui de vacaciones, obvio! He estado mendigando ordenadores desde comienzos de Julio... hasta hace unas dos semanas ... Por lo que miren la prisa que me he dado en actualizar! YY

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

- Y que te a llevado a aceptar la propuesta ?

Tommy le miró reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio, al ver que no estaba tan exaltado como suponía que estaría.

- Ayer, me llegó una carta.

- Ayer?

- Así es. Me decía la cantiadad, que me daría, con junto unas disculpas bastante aceptables, por su parte.

- Entiendo...- dijo Yue. - Y cuanto?

Tomoyo inspiró...

- Lo suficiente como para poder vivir durante el resto de mi vida.

- Cuanto?- dijeron los demas, asombrados.

- 30.000 Yenes...

- 30.000 Yenes? Madre mia! Con eso ambas podreis vivir...- Exclamó Nagash, llevandose una mano al pecho.

- Para Natalie, 20.000 Yenes...

-Quieres decir.. que para cada una...

Tomoyo asintió, abochornada...

- TE OFRECE 50.000 YENES?- exclamaron todos...- POR ENSEÑARLES A COMPORTARSE?

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

50.000? YENES? Madre! ( Creo que es una muy buena cantidad de dinero jejeje) En fin, si, comprendo que esten asombrados. Tomoyo venderse por dinero? Nunca! Nunca se a podido ver eso! Pos ahora lo ven, Muahahahahha! ( Yukki rie descontroladamente..)

En fin en fin... Lo que hay que ver... XD. Que les pareció el anterior cap? Les gusto? A mi no mucho, pero estuve mucho tiempo intentando mejorarlo. Este es mejor. Estoy segura de ello.

Bueno, y aqui mismo las respuestas a los rewiews!

Karla: Ohaio, Karla-chan! . Siento el retraso, pero tranquila, lo continuaré todo lo que me de la memoria, la imaginación y demas... Puf! Ya tenía ganas de actualizar! Cuidate! Y espero que este guste! Matta ne!

Erica: Erica- Chan! Poxola! Sii! Actualice! Y volví actualizar : P. Hace ya mucho tiempo no? Pero es que ... Bueno.. Para que contarte las excusas si las tienes arriba? Me siento vaya lo siento U. A sido unos meses un tanto caóticos, en mi traumatizada vida, por lo tanto, hasta que e podido escribir con gusto.. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Fue largo? Si! Lo fue! Pero no pienses que este será igual ehn? xDD. ( Yukki: soy mala ) Sakura? Sakurita? Que mona ella... Pero aparece en este capitulo, xiqui. Así que alegrate!

Vive la vida loca!. XDD.

No pienso decir nada nada nada! Nunca! Porque luego si no no me leeis.. Y si no me leeis... Me entristezco.. Y si me entristezco.. No escribo.. Y si no escribo... Me asesinais... Y como no quiero que me asesineis... Que estoy diciendo? O.o. Y nuestro amiguito Touya, todavía le queda un tiempo por salir.. Lástima! ; P.

Cierto es, que no miro hace muuuuucho tiempo el de J.Apasionados.. Pero estoy estancada en una escena.. Que odio con toda mi alma.. ( Yukki: es que yo de hospitales no se.. entonces hasta que no consiga algo coherente.. Y por lo que veo... No lo consigo mucho.. Como decis que estoy loca ¬¬. En fin amiga mia! Intentaré salir del embrollo lo antes posible, lo prometo . Fue un placer para mi hablar contigo, así que haber si hablamos mas amenudo

Cuidate y haber si este cap te gusta ! Matta ne preciosa!

Daulaci : Ohaio Dau! Te molesta que te llame así? Espero que no : P. Jejeje, si lo se, me tardé en aquella ocasión, pero es que no pude.. Y creo que sabes mis motivos de esta vez para tardar... ( excusas y mas excusas! . !) Siento que te tuvieras que leer el anterior, pero puff... Bueno, y quien no quiere que Eriol bese a Tomoyo? ( Yukki levanta ambas manos : Yo! Yo no quiero! Quiero que me bese a mi! Tommy: Oshe tu ! ¬¬. Yukki: Jejejjeje o) No creo que describa tan bien los besos, simplemente.. Me dedico a sacarlos de mi imaginación con palabras bonitas.. Pffff. Y vaya si que cuesta elaborarlos!

También es un placer que me lean y leerte a tí! Que ya sabes que adoro tus fics .

Cuidate y escribe sin? Matta ne!

maria : Ohaio Maria-chan! Te gusta mi fic? Arigato ! Me hace muy feliz que me digas eso! En verdad me gusta esta historia, pero lo que me cuesta escribirla... PuF! Y.Y. Como a muchas de nosotras, nos encanta la pareja, por lo tanto, decídí hacer este fic con la pareja.. ( Aunque ya tengo otros dos en mente xDDD.. ) Dios mio! Que van a hacer con mi imaginación! La tendre que vender? O.o

Subido el capi!

Cuidate! Matta ne!

Aome Higurashi: Ohaio a ti tambien Aome! . Sipo! 50.000 Yenes! ( Aun no e descubierto cuanto es.. --) En serio? HAZLO! Las mujeres no debemos trabajar! Solo escribir, y ayudar a nuestros maridos en la casa! ( eso si son iguales a Eriol, Shaoran, Harry y Draco.. Expecialmente Eriol y Draco... Y también Harry y Shaoran... NO ME DECIDO! TT!)

Que te corto el que? Entonces no leas querida! Que te me mueres! No quiero eso! Te prohibo que leas mas! Mala! ( Yukki: Mas bien porque me pueden acusar de asesinato indirecto ... --u)  
Gracias por pensar que me quedó bien el capitulo ! A mi tambien me lo parece, solo que los e hecho mejores.Segun mi opinión. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda, iré a darme una vuelta por tu fic, a ver si es bueno... ( que fijo que si! )

Felicidades? MAS? JEJEJJEJEJEJE ( Yukki-chan saca el cofrecito, que tiene almacenada toda las felicidades, suerte besos y demas, y con alegría infantil, mete esas nuevas felicidades... : Es mi tesooooooooooooro )

Cuidate y Matta ne! ( PD: No te mueras! )

Saiko Katsuka: Ohaio Saiko!. Te gusto? Si ? Wiji! Me habeis emocionado, chics! Tomoyo mas rebelde! HIP HIP HURRA! xDDDD. Ya era la hora recorcholis! xDD. Y eriol... pobre... Ven aqui, precioso que te consuelo ( Yukki mira con carita inocente a Eriol, el cual retrocede asustado... : que me irá a hacer esta bruja? Yukki: Te e oido! ¬¬) Nagashi? Es un personaje que es un tanto... falsete, pero me cae bastante bien, sipo! Seguiré! Hasta que el cuerpo aguante! ( Mägo de Oz )

Cuidate, y Matta ne!

Yuzu: Ohaio, Yuzu! Interesante ehn? No me digas? Sip, como dices di la explicación. Pero es que si no, la pobre Tomoyo se vería como la pequeña..." prostituta.. " que NUNCA sera.. En fin en fin... Aqui tienes la continuación, y siento el retraso, pero e estado... ligeramente ocupada... ( ya se entiende : P ) Mi otro fic? El de J.Apasionados? Claro! En cuanto salga del estancamiento en la segunda escena del hospital... Odio los hospitales... Informo... Dan miedo y repelus! ZZ

Cuidate tu tambien! Matta ne!

AndreSakurita: WA? ÑE! xDDD. Ohaio Andre! Buenisimo? Te referiras a Eriol no? O tambien a la historia? ( Tommy le pega una colleja... Yukki: Daidouji! Que te quedas fuera de la pelicula cohone!¬¬ ) No me digas eso// De los mejores? Imposible! Los hay a millares que son mejores que los mios! Y tengo pruebas para demostrarlo! xDDD.En fin.. dejemos esta pequeña peranoia...

Quizas si, quizas no.. Digo lo mismo! Solo teneis que leer! En este capitulo aparece Sakura de una definitiva vez! MUhahahahahaha. Así que chicos... Aprovecharos! ( Saku: Hoe? Aprovecharse? De mi? O/O) Espera y lee! xD! Eres impaciente? Igual que yo! Y aun estoy esperando un fic con un año sin actualizar! Carape! Así que... a joerse! que no que no ! xDD.

Seguiré así, hasta que el cuerpo aguante, Andre! Rendirme? Cuando se rindió Don Quijote con sus locuras! Hasta casi rozar la muerte! Pues lo mismo conmigo! ( Aprovecho para una escena de publicidad de Don Quijote de la Mancha... xDD)

Cuidate y Matta ne!

Gaby: Ohaio Gaby! Ehm... Eso es lo que yo llevo preguntando meses, desde que recibí tu mensaje. A dolarés no se. E investigado en libros por toda la casa y todo así... Todo me apunta a que son algo menos que los Euros...La moneda Europea.. Pero no estoy muy segura.. Pero es una gran cantidad... Y por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta en que época se desarrolla la historia, aun mas, de valor. No? Muchas gracias por escribir.. Y si llegas a saberlo, avisame!

Matta ne!

carol : Ohaio Carol! Encantada! Tengo el placer de presentarte el 5 capitulo. Tus deseos son cumplidos! Y agradezco que te guste tanto ! Cuidate!

Matta ne!

Kerube-Chan: Ohaio Kerube! Ando bien . Muchas gracias ! Espero que tu también te encuentres bien. Ueeee? Felicitaciones! Gracias gracias! ( Yukki abre su cofrecito...y mete esas felicitaciones..- mas mas mas! ) Agradezco de corazon tus felicitaciones, y que te guste mis fics... Gracias por dejar un Review! Cuidate y Matta ne!

Saturno: Ohaio Saturno! Una pasada! O.o Caray! Nunca me lo habían dicho así... . Muaks ! Te has reido? Yo también en algunas escenas.. Aunque prepara el pañuelo.. Algunas escenas de este capitulo son algo conmovedoras.. Así que ya sabes . Actualizar pronto... Pff... No me tientes :P . Cuidate y Matta ne!

Hillary: Ohaio Hillary! Te encantó! O. Me alegra que te parezca interesante, es una idea de esas que solo se te ocurren mientras duermes, o estudias.. o... Bueno.. dejemoslo en que no debería de imaginar en ese momento xDD. Actualizar pronto... Ehem ehem , ! Cuidate y gracias por dejar un Review! Matta ne!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 59 ! 59 Reviews! Dios! Soy extremadamente feliz! Voy a llorar... Disculpen- Yukki-chan coge un pañuelo y suelta todo lo no debería de saberse...- Es.. Es la emoción..**

Caray! Carajos! Las pelotas del marrano! ( Nota: adoro al viejo O )

Espero que con el quinto capitulo lleguemos a los 70... Y sería completamente feliz si llegaramos a los 75... Os daría un regalo... Que regalo! muahahahahahaha.. Pero eso es secreto.. Y dijimos - Yukki acaricia al calcetin que tiene en la mano sonriendo tipo Smigol- tesoro, te acuerdas de lo que dijimos?** Síi...** No mas chantaje emocional.. a no ser que sea contundente...** Contundennnnte?** Si tesoro sí..

Ehem ehem ehem... - Yukki vuelve a su carraspeo...y guarda a su tesoro...

Bueno se me fue ya la locura. Y como se me fue... dejaré el fic...

Es broma, es broma! Escribiré, hasta que el cuerpo aguante... Osea se... Cuando me vaya a estudiar fuera de mi ciudad.. Que será dentro de un año o así... Quedando un verano y sus vacaciones de por medio

Bueno, les dejo ya con la historía si? CUIDENSE, DISFRUTEN, Y SOBRE TODO... NO LLOREN! NI SE AHOGUEN! QUE LUEGO ME METEN EN LA CARCEL ! ¬¬.

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

Con una radiante sonrisa, embutió a Lady Holly entre sus costosos y pequeños vestidos de viaje, al tiempo que gritaba a su mama que necesitaba un pequeño bolso de ella para introducir todas las cosas pertenecientes a su muda amiga.

- Mama! Quiero el bolso!- exclamó en dirección a la puerta.

- Pero pequeña!- le reprendió por lo bajo Margaret.- Tenga compasión de la señora, no ves que está ocupada con su ropa?

- Si, claro; pero Holly también tiene que preparar su maleta!- replicó Lie haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción.

Unos pasos recibieron el eco de la sala, de grandes proporciones.

- Porque a gritado mi pequeña?- se oyó la voz de Clow..

- Abu!- dijo con orgullo la niña- Lady Holland quiere una maleta también, y le pedí hace un rato una pequeña, pero mama parece que no me escuchó..

Clow miró como Margaret suspiraba sonoramente, encogiendose de hombros, al tiempo que metía las ropas de la pequeña revoltosa en la maleta para ella.

- Lie, quieres que te ayude con la maleta de Lady Holland?O mejor...- miró a la muñeca.- Me dejais que os ayude, milady?

Lie asintió con la muñeca asida por la mano.

- Aceptará encantada, abu. Es de muy buenos modales..

- Eso ví, linda flor!

Clow rió y comenzó a ayudar a su nieta, al tiempo que Tomoyo ingresaba en la habitación..

- No hace falta que grites, cariño, te oí pero no encontré ninguna lo suficientemente grande... Tendrás que dejar algunas cosas aqui.

Lie se enfurruñó, haciendo un gesto realmente gracioso.

- No quiero, mami!

Tommy alzó los ojos al cielo y Clow, compadeciendose de su nuera, cogió a Natalie en brazos, y la sentó en sus rodillas aun agachado.

- Pequeña flor, no crees que deberías de dejar a tu madre un poco de descanso? Ademas, tal vez tengas que venir algun día a visitarnos.- y haciendo un gesto de sonrisa, añadió- Y Lady Holland podrá coger las cosas que le faltan, si ella quiere venir, claro esta...

La carita enfadada y pálida de la niña, abandonó su expresión, y acogió a una linda y infantil sonrisa.

- Claro que sí!

Clow asintió, sintiendose orgulloso de su poder de convicción.. Pero de repente se dió cuenta de algo: Lie, era una niña pequeña, la cual adoraba a su abuelo, y hacía todo lo que él le pedía. No era muy dificil que la convenciera de algo... Sonrió mentalmente... Era muy parecida a Tomoyo, pero parte de su caracter, lo tenía de Yukito. Aunque exteriormente Yukito era amable, silencioso, tranquilo y muy educado, en privado, sobre todo con la familia y su circulo mas íntimo, era un completo estruendo.

- " Un remolino con patas, era lo que decía Yue de él.- pensó recordando viejos tiempos de su difunto hijo.- " Pero era un remolino de aire muy agradable."-acertó el padre mediante una sonrisa

- Abu, en que piensas? - preguntó curiosa Lie.

- Porque dices eso?- respondió este extrañado

- Porque de repente te pusiste a sonreir, al igual que el tio Yue cuando ve el postre de queso con fresas..- dijo comparando...

- Que quieres decír, cariño? - preguntó Tomoyo alzando las cejas aun mas sorpendida...

- Pues... mami, como era esa palabra que me enseñaste el otro día, que me dijiste que era mala?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. Le decía muchas cosas al día a su hija, con lo que dificilmente recordaría algo de ese estilo..

- No recuerdo, dame algo mas cercano..

Lie, frunció la nariz de nuevo, pensando.

- Me la dijiste cuando me prometiste que me darías un chocalate si me portaba bien, y mas tarde dijiste que no fuera...

- Ansiosa? Tonta?

Lie sonrió infantilmente habiendo dado con la respuesta.

- Dices, que tengo sonrisa tonta?- preguntó mas que sorprendido Clow.

- Si!- dijo ella

- Lie! -le regaño Tomoyo..

- Tranquila Tommy, no importa. Tal vez tenga razón..

- Entonces en quien pensabas abu?- repitió Natalie.

- En tu papito, pequeña flor.

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

Se apoyó en el ventanal, con ganas de saltar por toda la casa. Se sentía bien... ¡Que digamos bien! Se sentía eufórico, alegre, complacido... Podría decir que incluso feliz! Todos sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección! Bueno, debía de reconocer, que estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por la simple palabra Miedo. Era lo que le había reprochado a Lady Tomoyo cinco días antes.Recordó, endureciendo su rostro, como se había atrevido a amenazarlo con tirar la armónica de su padre por la ventana. Y pensar que ella tenía aspecto de inocente y sin pizca de maldad!

- Las realidades engañan- se dijo a si mismo..

Una voz le dió la razón.

- Es cierto hijo. Engañan demasiado.

Se giró, poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, hacia su madre.La observó. ¿ Como podía haberle tocado una madre como ella ? Había tenido demasiada suerte, en comparación con lo que él era.

- Madre...

- Mirate. Tenías un rostro gélido, frio, irritado, y sin embargo, tienes el ánimo por las nubes.

Rió ante el comentario de la mujer.

- Es esa muchacha, no?

Se atragantó visiblemente, y se dió unos leves golpes en el pecho, quitando la mirada de encima de su madre..Sabía que no estaría ruborizado ni nada, pero conocía a su madre... Y como toda madre respecto a sus hijos, sabe cuando estan avergonzados.Sabía que podría controlar sus estados de animo, sus gestos, todo lo que podría delatarle. Desde que había comenzado con los negocios, se había percatado, que la frialdad, la indiferencia y la señal de " No tengo miedo" era lo que diferenciaba de los buenos negociantes a los malos. Y lo había adquirido a su vida, no solo como fuera, sino dentro. Muchas veces, su propia madre le reclamaba, por mostrarse tan frío con ella. Y su hermana? Esa canija tenía siempre una o dos cosas que reprocharle! Así, que tomó esas mismas caracteristicas de un negociante. Su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, dejó de hacer gestos resultones, pero no pudo evitar que el brillo de sorpresa, y calidez que se había aparecido al mencionarla, desapareciera en sus ojos..

- Que muchacha?

- Por amor de Dios, Eriol! La muchacha de hace días.. La que vino toda tranquila, habló contigo, y luego se marchó como un rayo! Esa muchacha!

- Y que tiene que ver con ella?

La mujer repiqueó con enfado el pie.

- Que estas de esos humores por ella, querido.

- Pero que dices!- volvió a mirarla ya controlado.

- Eriol... Creo que no deberías de engañar a madre.- dijo una suave y dulce voz, apareciendo en escena una muchacha de menor edad a Eriol.- Sabe perfectamente cuando te ocultas.

Bufó irritado.

- Sak, callate, quieres?

- Digas lo que digas, tanto mamá como yo nos dimos cuenta de que tus ojos adquirieron un brillo comprensible, al nombrarla.- dijo sacandole la lengua.

- No digas tonterías, quieres?

La llamada Sak, se llevó las manos a la cintura, y imitó a su hermano.

-No digas tonterías, quieres? Quieres?- Su madre, rió, ante el acto - Es la verdad, digas lo que digas!

Esquivó un cojin rapidamente, que había salido volando de los ventanales.

- No me diste!- volvió a sacar la lengua, infantilmente.

- Bueno, ya basta, no creeis? Sak, deja a tu hermano, sabes que odia que le digan que esta equivocado...

La muchacha calló, mordiendose el labio inferior, observando como su madre, dejaba ya su postura neutral para observar. Pasó una mirada complacida hacia su hermano, y este murmuró una maldición hacia ella.

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

Contó y quitó de la lista, las cosas que ya estaban puestas en el carruaje. Tenían casi todo ya metido, pero faltaban aun sus ropas. LLevaba libros, algunos pequeños apuntes, que había hecho en los últimos dos días, la ropa de Lie, algunos juguetes de la pequeña, las joyas que había podido mantener asalvo de los cobradores de dinero, y las ropas de Margaret, la única doncella que se había quedado por propia voluntad, al tener que despedir a las doncellas por falta de dinero.

Reconocía que tras la muerte de Yukito, había pasado una muy mala época. La casa donde vivían, había sido vendida, por escased de dinero, joyas, ropas, obras de arte de ella y muchas otras cosas. Había tenido que despedir, muy a su dolor y tristeza, a toda la plantilla de trabajadores de la hacienda.

Observó a Margaret y sonrió

Solo Margaret, por pena, y voluntad, se había quedado con ella, alegando que era la única persona a la que podía llamar familia, y que no tenía con quien irse, ademas de la familia. Ambas se habían hecho muy amigas, y eso aliviaba en muchisimas ocasiones a Tomoyo, la cual la presión hacía constantemente tener que tumbarse, y soportar las terribles migrañas que se formaban en su cabeza a menudo. Ella era su confidente, antes, incluso de Clow o Yukito. La mujer le caía estupendamente, y era de confianza. Trabajadora...

- Mami!

Se giró, dejando de pensar en Margaret y en su bonita amistad.

- Que quieres, cariño?

- El abuelo me ayudó con la ropa de Lady Holland! Y esta todo perfecto! Hemos tenido que dejar cosas aquí pero volveremos pronto, verdad mami? -dijo la pequeña, con tanta rapidez, que Tommy rió.- De que ries mama?

-Nada, pequeña. Venga, vete despidiendote de todos, que nos vamos a ir.

Lie bajó la cabeza, y murmuró algo que Tomoyo no alcanzó a oir.

- Que dices?

Natalie, ahogó un pequeño gemido, y se retorció las manos. Tomoyo observó como los ojos de la niña estaban brillantes, y volvió a repetir la pregunta, a lo que la niña negó con la cabeza, alegando un nada. Suspirando, alzó la mano hacia ella.

- Que dijiste, Natalie? - se agachó a su lado, tomandola de la barbilla para que la mirara.

Clow apareció en escena, junto con Yukito y Nagashi. Las miraban con pena, tristeza, y en el caso de Yue, furia. ¿ Como podía seguir con la idea de ir a trabajar para ese... ese...? No tenía palabras ni para describirlo, por Dios! Observó como Tomoyo se agachaba hacia su sobrina, y aguzó el oido, como su padre y su madre.

- Les voy a echar de menos, mama... Y no quiero que ellos me olviden...- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos azules de la pequeña.

Tomoyo sonrió, y la tomó entre sus brazos, acariciandole la cara y el pelo, con suavidad, y tranquilidad; dandole a la pequeña una sensación de grata calidez. Agradecida por esa calidez, se abrazó a su madre, apunto de llorar.

- Natalie... Ellos no te va a olvidar.- La niña se abrazó aun mas fuerte a su madre, sin cesar las lágrimas. Se encogió. No quería, se negaba a irse y pensar que se olvidarían de ella.- Natalie... Mirame- Levantó la cabeza, sin dejar de sollozar.

- Di, mama.

- Tu les vas a olvidar?- dijo señalandoles a los aludidos.

La pequeña observó a los tres integrantes de la familia que se quedaban en la casa. Clow, con una expresión bonachona, y tranquila, le miraba sonriente, con Holland de la mano. Nagashi, sostenía la ropa de la muñeca, entre sus manos, con una sonrisa muy complacida. Y Yue... Bueno, sabía que su tio no era fanático de expresar sus sentimientos, pero estaba sonriendo, enternecido por la escena, y le tendía una mano hacia ella. Estaba agachado, como ellas.

Entonces, negó con la cabeza.

- No? Entonces, ellos tampoco te van a olvidar, querida mia...- la soltó- Si tu no olvidas, que ellos te quieren, que te protegen, y que ellos son tu familia, ellos no te olvidarán.

- Estas segura? - dijo con voz triste y tartamudeante

- Muy segura. Mientras les tengas en tu corazón...- La bajó de sus brazos, y le mostró con la mirada que debía ir.

Yue... Ese padre que no había tenido...Ese hombre, joven, dulce aunque serio. El hombre que la había curado, de muchas de sus caidas, el que le había hecho reir, el que le había soplado la sopa, cuando justo quemaba.. Mas lágrimas comenzaron a salir..

Era practicamente su padre! Jugaba con sus muñecas y con ella a tomar al té.. Y practicamente había habituado a Clow a lo mismo! Era el que le contaba cuentos cuando su madre estaba con esos " dolores" de cabeza! Era quien la ocultaba de las regañinas de Nagashi! Era.. Era... Era ese angel silencioso y serio de la guarda, que la protegía de todo! Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ya sonrojadas mejillas Corrió torpemente hasta Yue, cogió su mano y se abrazó a él, también muy a llorar otra vez, mas fuerte aun, recriminandose haber pensado, que ese angel, podía olvidarla..

El hombre la abrazó, solemnemente, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el grande y delgado cuerpo propio. Cerró sus ojos cuando oyó los lamentos de la pequeña, y sonrio para sí mismo. Adoraba a la pequeña. Era como su hija... Tal vez, la hija que nunca llegaría a tener... Sería imposible, tener una hija como ella.. El pequeño retrato de Tomoyo, sería imposible de volver a crear...

¡ Bendecía a su hermano, por haber creado semejante criatura! Y mas por dejarla a su cuidado! Ahora tenía las cosas claras.. Y ideas fijas. Abrazó mas contra sí mismo a la pequeña, intentando hacer para su mente, que ella no se separara de él.. La iba a extrañar tanto... Era demasiado... Había perdido muchas cosas... Su hermano.. Un amor... Ahora la niña...

Rió ante sus propios pensamientos. No la perdería. Estaba seguro, que tarde o temprano, la niña volvería a sus brazos, como tio suyo que era. Haría lo posible por verla todos los días, y hacer sus dias mejores...

Natalie también pensó en su abuelo, al tiempo que disfrutaba del nuevo Yue con el que se estaba abrazando.

¿ Y que decir de su abuelo? ¿ La regañaría por pensar que no la iba a querer mas?

Cuando notó que por fín Yue la soltaba, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y algo más sonriente, pasó a donde Clow la esperaba, observando a su ahora único hijo y a su querida y unica nieta. Lie, timidamente, se acercó a donde su abuelo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia..Él tomó la mano de la pequeña, imitando el juego que entre ambos sabían, y la besó cordialmente. De inmediato, en la vista del anciano apareció la muñeca de porcelana, llamada Lady Holland con un vestido rosado. Sonriendo ante la supesta dama, tomó la diminuta mano de la muñeca y extendió la superficie de pequeños besos, y Lie sonrió al ver a su a buelo. Eso la tranquilizaba; pues sabía que no iba a estar enfadado por pensar que la iba a olvidar. Tras soltar a la muñeca, se agachó junto a la pequeña, y la encerró entre sus brazos.

- Abuelo...- le susurró ella en el oido con nuevas ganas de llorar..

- Lie?

- Perdoname- suplicó. Acto seguido nuevas lágrimas recorrieron el mismo camino que las anteriores, bajando por unas mejillas rojizas por el casi silencioso lloro.

- Y porqué, mi niña?- preguntó él con una sonrisa

- Fui yo quien rompió tu jarrón favorito, fue un acidente- añadió rápidamente, con hipos..- pero no quería que te enfadaras conmigo y...

Clow la abrazó algo mas, acallandola.Notó como la pequeña temblaba en sus brazos, y volvió a susurrar:

- Linda Flor, no importa. Ademas, es accidente, no acidente.

Lie se separó un poco y lo vio a los ojos, aspirando...

- Si importa...

Clow negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a su oido, y con una oscura y peligrosa voz de secreto, añadió:

- Lo odiaba... Me lo regaló tu bisabuela, cuando me casé... Pero nunca me gustó.- susurró contandole tan valioso secreto. Consiguió lo que quería; que Lie sonriera, pasandose los dedos por los ojos, quitandose las lágrimas que brotaban como una fuente insaciable. - Y ahora, deja de llorar. Sabes que las princesitas no lloran, verdad Flor?

Ella asintió, y con gratitud, se abrazó de nuevo a él. Clow sonrió en dirección de Yue, quien miraba con adoración a la pequeña. Ambos sabían que la había tirado ella, pues tras el pequeño accidente, había dejado algunos rastros del " delito". Y por lo tanto en pocos segundos, tras algunas conjeturas, supieron quien era el que había roto el jarrón. No le dijeron nada, por que lo más seguro que había sido un accidente.Ahí, en la puerta de la casa, ambos asintieron, comprendiendo lo que padre e hijo imaginaban sobre el accidente..

Luego miró a Tomoyo, quien los observaba. Sonrió en su dirección, siendo correspondido. Entonces, volvió a separar a su nieta y le susurró:

- No crees que la " Bruja " merece tambien un beso al menos?- dijo refiriendose a su esposa, quien esperaba mas rezagada que los hombres. Lie asintió, y con pesadez, se alejó de su abuelo, yendo en dirección a su abuela. Quería mucho a su abuela, pero era como se decía? Ah, sí... Mas dura con ella, que su propia mama. Y, la regañaba mucho mas.

Nagashi sonrió levemente a su nieta, y se agachó junto a ella...

- Natalie.. Sabes como debes comportarte verdad? - Natalie asintió, con respeto. ¿ Porque era tan dura con ella? Segun lo que le había dicho el abuelo solo tenía... Contó mentalmente, sin extender los dedos...Cuatro.. No? Dudosa, dejó de pensar en los numeros.- Natalie, escuchame. Eres toda una señorita, la cual dentro de poco cumplirá los 5..

Un refunfuño se oyó por parte de Clow... Faltaban 5 meses aún... Nagashi se aclaró la garganta, y siguió diciendo:

- Tienes que comportarte, no debes de separte de tu madre, ni dejar de hacer caso de sus indicaciones.

- Si, abuela...

- No debes de acercarte mucho a la servidumbre, no se te vaya a confundir con uno de los niños de ellos...- dijo con un pequeño gesto de reproche.- Después de todo, aqui en casa da igual, pero no en casa ajena. Entendiste?

La niña volvió a asentir..

- Bien. Ahora dame un abrazo.- fue escaso..- Ahora, vete hacía el carruaje... Que Margaret ya te espera..

La niña se inclinó hacia la mujer, y tras echar un pequeño vistazo en dirección a su abuelo y a su tio, se dirigió al carro, donde su madre la detuvo, y le murmuró algo... Luego, asintiendo, subió al carro...Cerrando la puerta.

Ahora le tocaba a ella... A Tomoyo...

Mientras que su hija había estado despidiendose de todos, ella había observado. En su momento, Tomoyo sonrió, observando, como Yue también abrazaba a la pequeña, cerrando los ojos, conteniendose por no comerse a la dulce niña. Vió, como Clow se agachaba también y le besaba la mano, como todo caballero, con su característica sonrisa. Para su disfrute personal, vió como Nagashi, sacaba un pañuelo y se ponía a llorar. Sabía perfectamente, que se había escondido, para que la niña no la viera llorar, y la siguiera considerando una mujer dura, y practicamente inflexible. Se llevaba bien con su suegra, pero su relación podía haber sido mucho mejor. Suspiró, mentalmente; no todo en la vida era bueno. Luego vió como la niña se le acercaba y agachandose, le susurró..

- ¿ Como fue con la Bruja?- Lie la miró extrañada- Tranquila, lloró antes.. Así que veras como ella tambien te echa de menos, Lie...- la hizo sonreir un poco y la dejó ir..

Se levantó de su lugar, y volvió a contar las cosas que habían metido mientras atendía a su hija. Ya estaba su ropa, y Margaret ya estaba dentro del carruaje.

- " LLegó el momento..."- se dijo a sí misma, impidiendo que sus lágrimas salieran, por varias veces aquel día.

Se giró, y con pasos lentos, y elegantes; se acercó sigilosamente a Nagashi. Se observaron, friamente al principio. De repente, y bajo la dura observación de Clow y Yue, ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron, con cariño.

- Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero te tengo cariño. Cuidate de ese hombre, Tommy. Es peligroso.- le dijo sollozando la mujer.

Tomoyo asintió, acogiendo ese consejo en su mente, y la abrazó mas fuerte aún.

- Gracias a tí, conocí a Yukito, y gracias a tí... Tengo a Natalie.- comenzó a notar el conocido picor en los ojos... No tardaría en llorar.- Cuidate tu también, y cuida de Clow.

Se separon, y se dieron dos besos en las mejillas, como despedida por el momento. Giró la vista, y tropezó con Clow. El hombre la sonrió, agradablemente. Se acercó a él, con gesto triste pero con una sonrisa... Que irónico, verdad? Hasta en las despedidas,tenía que sonreir de esa manera...

Clow la observó, como de repente, sus ojos adquirían un color mas oscuro... Triste,recordando algo, o imaginando algo... Observó a la muchacha, que se había convertido en mujer en pocos meses. Ella siempre, desde pequeña, había tenido un aspecto de mujer... Pero llegó a serlo, de verdad, gracias a su querido hijo.. O era al reves ? La había convertido en la niña que nunca había sido o parecido? Había apreciado, cuando Yukito aun vivía, que Tomoyo se soltaba más, tenía.. como una razón por vivir... Una razón por la que reir... Y una vez, de su muerte, volvió a ser la misma... Solo que mas sería, mas experimentada de la vida... Habría sido bueno eso? Sabía que ese hombre, Hiragizawa, no sería bueno para ella.De hecho, no se fíaba mucho... Pero era una decisión de su nuera.. No podía obligarla ha hacer otras cosas... Sabia que Tomoyo era honesta, y reconocía cuando estaba equivocada. Es más, en privado, le había confiado, que posiblemente sería una equivocación, vivir con ese hombre, pero que lo hacía por su Linda Flor. Eso la honraba aun más. Se hinchó de orgullo, al pensar todo eso en unos segundos. Abrió los brazos para ella, y asintió, dandole apoyo con el gesto. Tomoyo amplió la sonrisa, esta vez de lo mas sincera posible... Y prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos..

- Clow... Gracias por todo.- musitó ahogando los sollozos dentro de su interior.- Por apoyarme, cuando pocos lo han hecho.. Por preocuparte por mí...

El le acarició todos esos bucles que le caían del moño, y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. Ella le miró a los ojos, apunto ya de llorar...

- No te preocupes cielo. Procuraré, preocuparme mas por tí ahora. Y querida, sabes que con gusto te apoyo. Así que deja de lloriquear, como tu niña; que me vais a dejar empapada la camisa..- Tomoyo abandonó la mueca que acababa de hacer, por una explendida sonrisa; que muchas mujeres envidiarían.. - Así me gusta, Tommy... Te estaremos apoyando...- Clow le giñó un ojo..- Aunque yo muchas veces diga lo contrario..

Tomoyo frunció los labios, al recordar; que debido a su posición, tenía muchas veces que actuar como el jefe de la familia, el cabeza. Pero solo delante de otras personas... Dentro del círculo familiar que tanto Nagashi y él habían formado, él era igual a todos. No diferenciaba tanto a sus propios hijos como a los trabajadores. Bueno, tal vez era de exagerar. Pero se preocupaba por sus trabajadores. Les proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaban... Aunque por fuera, a la vista de los del fuera del circulo de sus tierras, fuera un hombre de hielo...( Yukki: Oño! Igual que KIMI RAIKKONEN! El corredor de F1 Que va con McClarens! XDDD.. Le llaman el hombre de hielo... u) Era afectuoso, querido, amable, divertido... Todo lo que una mujer soñaría para sí... En privado, claro.

Le abrazó con fuerza, y encerró su cabeza en su pecho. Era una mujer de estatura media, por lo que para los hombres era muy facil de abrazar... Clow soltó un suspiró, sabiendo que extrañaría mucho a su nuera y a su nieta... Se separaron; ya... Se hacía tarde...

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando se dió cuenta de que solo Yue... Le faltaba por despedir...

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

- ¡ Está tardando demasiado !- exclamó exasperado. - ¡ LLega tarde !

Volvió a recorrer en pocas zancadas el amplio salón, y corrió un poco la cortina gris, observando el camino que venía del bosque por el que había que internarse para llegar a la casa...

-¡ Para ser la dama que dicen que és, está tardando! - volvió a reclamar al aire...- ¡ No lo entiendo, por Dios!

La mujer sentada en el butacón , suspiró ; al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Exageras...Todavía no ha llegado la hora...

- Si ha llegado!

La mujer miró al reloj de madera de la comoda, y rodó sus ojos...

-Faltan cinco minutos..

- Que no! Que mi reloj no dice eso! Lleva cinco minutos de retraso!- negó de nuevo

Divertida, se levantó del butacón, y tomó una de las tazas con té; que estaban apoyadas en la bonita vajilla nueva, que le había regalado su hijo. Lo observó con disimulo, mientras él volvía a correr la cortina, observando el camino.

Rió mentalmente, al intuir, que aun no se llevaba bien con los cepillos que habían adquirido. Su pelo negro; con esos extraños matices que había adoptado de su padre, caía por los lados de su frente,ligeramente inclinados hacia dentro.Los mechones del flequillo, ocultaban una pequeña parte de sus ojos ; impidiendo en ocasiones ver con claridad. Recurrió ahora a sus ojos, los que siempre le sorprendían, aun con el paso del tiempo.. Eran de un azul grisáceo tan oscuro, que en ocasiones, no sabía que color predominaba en sus iris... Si estaba triste, el color gris tornaba a ser mas intenso y oscuro, mientras que si estaba furioso, el negro, se apoderaba casí de toda la pupila. El azul predominaba en sus ojos, siempre que estaba con ellas. El buen humor, el cual escondía frente a sus adversarios, para cambiarlo por una impertubabilidad, una frialdad y una rápida y contundente mente calculadora; salía a relucir, solo en las ocasiones en que estaban con su familia, o mujeres.

Era obvio, que él atraía a las mujeres; de todas las clases. Su cuerpo, tenía el aspecto de un trabajador. Tenía los musculos desarrollados, lo suficiente para que se notaran. Pero sin embargo, no tenía el cuerpo clásico de un trabajador. Parecía un noble, que en sus tiempos libres; hacía boxeo, uno de esos deportes ingleses; y por lo tanto se le desarrollaban los músculos. Su albina piel, era muy extraña; pues la había heredado, de un bisabuelo de ella misma. Era muy curioso. Tanto su padre como ella, tenían la piel tostada, por las duras horas de trabajo bajo el sol, pero aun así, no recordaba que su piel fuera tan blanca. Sus finos rasgos, eran muy elogiados también. Si no fuera porque ella era su madre, estaba segura, que también habría caido rendida a sus pies, nada mas verle... Y lo daba por sentado desde siempre.

Miró con detenimiento, sus anchas espaldas, y su cintura estrecha, sus brazos largos, y sus manos experimentadas en el trabajo de la calle. Era increible como se cuidaba las manos... Siempre le había admirado eso.. Seguía teniendo unos bonitos y largos dedos, los cuales William siempre los había pronosticado para pianista..El pianista que había conseguido sacar el propio capitan de mando Saxton, William Saxton. Adoró a ese hombre en su momento, por ayudarles tanto.. Y lo seguría adorando hasta el final de los tiempos...Se ruborizó levemente, al recordar como la había tratado, y como cuidaba a los suyos.. No era para ruborizarse... Pero había sido un acto muy bonito por su parte que...Negó con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que comenzaban a surcar por su mente.

Vió como se curbaba algo mas contra la pared, tal vez agachandose algo, para encontrar una postura mas comoda frente al gran ventanal oculto tras la cortina gris... Y siguió con su exploración. Sus piernas eran bastante largas; cosa que se diferenciaba de los japoneses y de los chinos de los que le habían hablado.Tampoco es que fueran muy bajos.. Es que su hijo, era demasiado alto, largo... Sak lo llamaba palo con patas...Cosa que enfurecía al pobre Eriol..

Inclinó la cabeza, al ver que apoyaba la frente en la ventana, soltando un suspiro, como imitando a un perro lastimado... Y rió inconscientemente en voz alta.

- Madre, de que te ries?-gruñó él...Al tiempo que se giraba...

- De que pareces un perro apaleado, con esos suspiros.

Volvió a gruñir, mas para sí mismo que para respuesta hacia su madre. ¡ En verdad esa mujer le desesperaba!

- Sabes que puedes pensar que tu reloj está adelantado?- inquirió su madre, con diversión.

- Eso no es...- dirigió una mirada al otro reloj que estaba contra la pared...- Posible...- Soltó interiormente una maldición, al ver la hora..- Esta bien.. Tu ganas...- ella rió al tiempo que miraba al reloj

En ese momento, el reloj de la pared, dió un pequeño timbre, algo por el estilo a un " clong".

- No me digas " Te lo dije", si?- replicó él...

Iba a contestar, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Una joven sirvienta, timidamente, asomó la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa...

- Señores...

La mujer mayor, al ver como la trataban y negó con la cabeza...

-No nos trates de señores, querida. Pasa, por favor..- Y esta entró, sumisa, y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas- Querida...¿ Como te llamas?

- Catherine.. Señora..

- Catherine..- dijo Eriol..- Ya sabeis como es madre; así que le aconsejo que la trate de tú, o se enfadará en cuanto coja confianza en la casa...

- Eriol!- le regañó su madre..- No me voy a acostumbrar! Esta casa es demasiado grande! Y ademas, no me voy a enfadar...- replicó sonriendo a Catherine..

La misma, algo sorprendida por como se estaba llevando acabo la escena, sonrió algo mas confiadamente...Y se dirigió a Eriol, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, que fue correspondida con un gesto con la cabeza...

- Señor, Xing Yu me dijo que subiera a informarle, que hace unos minutos, vió un coche bastante cargado, por la entrada de la casa y...

Catherine parpadeó... Donde estaba el señor? Miró hacia todos los lados en la sala, y encontró a la señora negando con la cabeza...

- Tranquila, Catherine.. Es así.. Ha oido coche, y ha salido zumbando...- ambas rieron, una mas calurosamente y la otra algo mas intimidada...

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

Apretó la mandíbula, al notar como el coche se paraba; en el camino de piedrecitas que hacia unos minutos habían tomado.Vió como Margaret asomaba la nariz tras la cortina verde oliva, y como luego dirigía la vista hacia ella. Asintió, omitiendo las palabras. Suspiró pesadamente, y movió suavemente a Natalie..

- Lie..- la niña se retorció y apoyó la cabeza mejor en su regazo..- Lie...- Se volvió a dar la vuelta..- Natalie.. Mira que chocolates mas ricos trae...

-Donde!- saltó de improvisto la niña, abriendo los ojos, y poniendose practicamente de pie en el suelo..- Chocolates!

Margaret rompió a carcajadas, confundiendo a la niña, la cual miró para asegurarse a su madre; la cual sonreía haciendose la inocente.

- Mami! Eso no se hace!

Esta vez, ambas volvieron a reir... Cuando el aliento no les dió para mas, alguien abrió la puertecilla del coche y dijo:

- Milady?

- Si..- Y se levantó, saliendo del carromato, apoyando primero un pie en la escalinata que estaba fuera del coche. Amarró acto seguido, una parte de la falda del vestido azul-negruzco; y depositó el otro pie, tomando la mano que le ofrecía el cochero. Sonrió agradecida, y de inmediato, con la otra mano se cubrió la vista, por el daño que le provocaba el agobiante sol de la tarde. Miró hacia el frente, y se encontró con la ya conocida y expléndida visión, de una escalera; que llevaba hasta la puerta de roble con oro; que daba paso a la casa. Terminó por bajar del coche, y recorrió con la mirada la casa... Y oyó un "ooooooh!" por parte de Lie, que bajaba bastante sorprendida, al igual que la enmudecida Margaret; la cual se había quedado paralizada al ver la enorme mansión...Giró la vista; y se agachó junto a Natalie:

- Lie; tienes que portarte bien, de acuerdo? Tienes que dar un importante ejemplo. Ya sabes a lo que venimos.

- Si mama.- Dijo con su caracteristica sonrisa de inocencia...

Tomoyo suspiró y volvió a levantarse; justo cuando alguien paraba frente a ellas... Una figura alta; delgada de cintura, ancha de hombros...Margaret abrió la boca; al recorrer la vista por el cuerpo de la figura... Y dejo escapar un casi audible sonido de bendición...

- Lady Daidouji...- Eriol se acercó, practicamente a grandes zancadas hacia ellas, y se paró justo en frente a una seria Tomoyo, la cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido...Y ahí vio a Natalie...- Y quien es esta princesa?

Automáticamente Lie sonrió ampliamente..

- Exagerais, señor...

Hiragizawa rió, y se agachó junto a ella..

- Y quien es la que acompaña a la princesa?- dijo, reparando en Lady Holland..- La dama de honor?¿Una amiga?

La niña, tomo mas fuerte de la mano de la muñeca, y se la tendió al alto hombre, con confianza..

- Se llama Lady Holland, y está encantada de conocerle.

- Si? Pues encantado yo tambien, Holland...- imitó a un noble, y tomó las manos de ambas; y depositó un pequeño beso en ellas; siendo observando; no solo por los extrañados ojos de Tomoyo, sino también por varios mas...

Tommy sintió otros pasos, con lo que abandonó la vista de Eriol y su niña, al ver a una mujer, algo mas mayores que todos los presentes...

- " Su madre.."- nada mas este pensamiento surgió; se inclinó ante ella; siendo respondida con una no tan elegante reverencia. - Encantada; Lady Hiragizawa..

- Lo mismo digo, Lady Daidouji, pero por favor; no me trate de Lady.. No lo merezco- la suave y modesta voz la mujer la sorprendió aun mas, con lo que sonrió.- Veo que mi hijo, hace acto de sus buenos modales- dijo lanzandole una mirada reprobatoria a Eriol, el cual no vió, porque hablaba de Holland con Lie..- Su hija?

Tomoyo asintió, y llamó a Lie; la cual abandonó a regañadientes, la compañia del hombre.

- Si, mama?- Tomoyo la tomó de la mano libre y miró a Lady Hiragizawa..

- Ella es Lady Hiragizawa...- y viendo como la mujer negaba con la cabeza, paralizó las palabras.

- No... vos sois Natalie no?- la niña asintió. Y la mujer esbozó una sonrisa viendo - Yo soy Merian Hiragizawa; pero por ser vos, me puede tratar de Merian.

- Mi madre, como ven, está demasiado acostumbrada como ven, a que la llamen por el nombre.- concluyó Eriol poniendose junto a las damas.- Y que no la traten con el respeto que se merece - dijo frunciendo el ceño..

Tomoyo levantó la vista, aun algo sorprendida de que hablara de esa manera y tuviera esa expresión.Ciertamente, ¡ Era la primera vez que le veía con esa expresión ! Por poco que le gustara, prefería esa sonrisa burlona, de travieso y picardía; que solía tener... Antes, por supuesto, de esa mirada fría, peligrosa,y furiosa; que le había mandado por lo de la armonica... Pero ese gesto de pensamiento? A que vendría ahora?No comprendía mucho..

- Bienvenida a mi casa, Lady Daidouji.- dijo recordando sus modales.- Espero que esten comodas, tanto su hija, su sirvienta y vos.

Tomoyo asintió, y tras hacer una seña a Margaret;comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

- ¡¡ Mamá!- exclamó una voz desde el jardin, poco despues se oyeron unos pasos cercanos.. - ¡¡ Han florecido ! Las rosas blancas han florecido!- una muchacha vino correteando hasta ellos, con una iluminada y feliz sonrisa.

Tomoyo la vió, gratamente sorprendida... ¿¿Esa era la hermana de Hiragizawa? Observó discretamente a Merian, y luego a Eriol... Ambos eran de tez pálida; tanto o mas que la suya propia. Y tenían el pelo oscuro, negro para ser mas exactos. En algunos momentos, con la luz tomaban un reflejo azulado; bastante sorprendente. Eran altos, y sobre todo; tenían los ojos mas " azul noche" que nunca había visto. ¿Pero entonces?

La observó cuando se acercó a ellos, visiblemente avergonzada; por haber aparecido de esas maneras. Tenía que reconocerlo..¡ La muchacha era una belleza! Sus cabellos largos,cortados a ligeras capas, terminaban en suaves rizos, que en ocasiones terminaban en tirabuzones.Para la estrañeza de Tomoyo, la muchacha no poseía el pelo moreno, si no que tenía un color castaño un tanto... Claro. Un color avellana, que no convinaba con los genes Hiragizawa... Por lo que había visto... Observó, no muy sorprendida, que la muchacha, no tenía la elegancia propia de una dama, ni los modales necesarios, puesto que de inmediato; se quedó parada nada mas ver que no estaban solos en la mansión. La mirada azulada de Tomoyo, topó con dos brillantes ojos color esmeraldas, los cuales le agradaron mucho. Parecían extremadamente expresivos,incapaces de mentir. La muchacha se acercó aun más; tras ver el gesto de acercamiento que le ordeno el hombre de al lado de Tomoyo. Eriol.

- Sakura, por favor..

Ella asintió mientras caminaba, y nada mas llegar frente Tomoyo, intentó ( bajo la mirada de Tomoyo) obrar una reverencia en señal de respeto. La analizó profundamente: Después de clasificar los ojos y el cabello como casi imposibles genes Hiragizawa ( a no ser que fueran del padre ) . LLevaba puesto un vestido un tanto sencillo; que le hacía quedar hermosa. El vestido consistía en un cuadrado escote alto, que luego bajaba liso hasta los zapatos. Era un color violeta oscuro. Por encima, llevaba una chaquetilla amarilla. Los zapatos, eran aun mas simples que el vestido, y estaban algo manchados.

- Sakura.. Esta señora es Lady Daidouji... Tomoyo Daidouji

Tomoyo sonrió e hizo una graciosa reverencia, con lo que la muchacha se quedó un tanto transpuesta..

- Eh... Tomo..Digo, Lady Daidouji, es un placer.- titubeó un tanto confusa Sakura.

- Por favor; llamadme Tomoyo. Me haceis demasiado vieja.- Todos sonrieron.

- Perdone la curiosidad; pero cuantos años teneis entonces?- Preguntó Sakura aun mas confundida

- Sakura!- regañó Merian al tiempo que Eriol soltaba un bufido- Eso no son modales!- De inmediato se giró hacia Tomoyo- Disculpela; ya sabe como pueden de llegar a ser las niñas..

-No soy una niña!- discutió la aludida.

- Tranquila, Sakura... Responderé a tu pregunta. Tengo 25 años, cumplidos recientemente.

- Pensaba que erais mas vieja; perdonadme. Mi hermano es demasiado cabezota con eso de los " modales" y pensé que traería a cualquier anciana mujer...

- Por quien me tomas, Sak?- se defendió él

- Lady Feningan...- murmuró inteligentemente

Eriol gruñó ante el murmullo, y las otras dos mujeres rieron.

Lie miró a todos, aferrandose a la mano de su madre. No entendía mucho por qué reían. Pero de inmediato centró su atención en la joven que tenían delante.Frunció infantilmente el ceño, al ver que el flamante caballero con el que había estado conversando, las abandonaba a Holly y a ella, para dar su atención a la joven...¡¿Con qué derecho les quitaba el caballero! Tomoyo, en un momento, bajó la mirada para observar a su niña. Y siguió la mirada infantil hacia la muchacha. Vió que debía de hacer algo..

- Lie.. Te presento a Sakura Hiragizawa..

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos esmeraldas, para dar con la figura infantil de la hija de Tomoyo.¡ Eran clavadas, tanto madre como hija..! Sonrió, con su usual alegría y se agachó junto a ella.

- Hola Lie, bonita amiga. ¿ Como se llama?

- No te importa

Lie se escondió entre su madre y ella, reticente a presentarse.

- Lie...- regañó ligeramente Tomoyo- Se buena, si?

Sakura observó algo brillante cayendo de uno de los lados de la cintura del vestido de la niña y sonrió aun mas fuerte. Señaló el brillo.

- ¿ Que es eso, Lie ?

La pequeña miró hacia abajo en su vestido, y por un instante pareció que iba a sonreir. Pero se contuvo dudativa. Tomoyo miró a Sakura, empujandola a seguir con el interrogatorio.

- Me da curiosidad de saber...

Era el tesoro de Natalie. Ni si quiera su bonita muñeca llamada Lady Holland llegaba a eso.

- Una cuerda de botones- dijo la niña aun un tanto enfadada..- Botones bonitos, con historias...Es mi tesoro. ¿ Te gustan los botones ?

- Si, mucho.

Eriol miró a Sakura, y luego el objetivo. Sakura se acercó un poco mas; y mirandose a sí misma, escogió el botón superior de la chaqueta. Era de terciopelo amarillo, con los rebordes dorados. Era muy bonito; a opinón de Sak.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, sí Lie? Yo te doy el botón, si te gusta claro - añadió rapidamente. Ella asintió con una radiante sonrisa infantil -y así alargas el cordón. Hace?

- Hace -asintió la niña, olvidando su pequeño enfado.- Pero tu no lo tendrás...

- Yo tengo mas de esta chaqueta.. Puedo coger alguno mas para mí.

La niña dejó momentaniamente las faldas de su madre y se asomó a la joven. Vió como arrancaba el botón, de un solo tiro y con una inocente sonrisa se la tendía a ella. Todos observaron la escena. Parecía una especie de objeto de la paz, por parte de ambas. Merian había observado bien, al igual que Tomoyo. A la niña, le había caido bien Eriol, y se había sentido ofendida, cuando Sakura había aparecido en escena, y le había robado su atención a los demás, sobre todo la atención de su hijo. Eriol simplemente observó. Y no entendía mucho por qué le entregaba el botón. Era un bonito regalo, para empezar una amistad entre ambas jovenes. Aunque la diferencia de edades era practicamente abismal, posiblemente se llevarían bien. Eran ambas muy inocentes, aunque no dudaba que cada una hiciera sus pequeñas trastadas. Sakura veía el boton como un simbolo de una cercana amistad. Le había hecho mucha gracia la niña, y quería llevarse bien con ella; por lo que había optado por regalarle. Despues de todo, muchas amistades comienzan así, no es cierto ?

- Toma, Lie. - dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

La niña, tomó su cordón y desahiciendo un nudo en la zona que colgaban, introdujo cuidadosamente el botón ofrecido, poniendolo como el último en su enorme botín de historias.Luego, aun con cuidado, tomó de nuevo la cuerda e hizo un nudo.

- Y así me acordaré de tí. -añadió la niña.. Pareció dudar...- Puedo yo darte uno de los mios de mi vestido para que te acuerdes de mí?

Al fin las mujeres adultas sonrieron aliviadas, y Eriol las miró un tanto confundido. Miró a su madre, y entendió que luego tendría que hablar con ella y con Sakura..

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

Visiblemente cansada; se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea; al tiempo que se acariciaba las manos, intentando alejar el inminente hormigueo que le recorría por los dedos desde que Hiragizawa le había pedido que luego se vieran.

Había pasado el día ordenando cosas; metiendo en maletas y bolsas toda la ropa necesaria, todas las cosas de Lie, y luego en los libros y accesorios necesarios para ayudar a sus futuros estudiantes. Luego, había tomado el viaje intentando tranquilizar tanto a Lie, como a ella misma; y por último tras una intensa presentación, había tenido que pasar toda la tarde, conociendo la enorme mansión en la que se quedarían por un estimable tiempo. Y de seguido, tras las maletas; se había anunciado una cena. Anotó mentalmente, a sus prioridades; hacer entender al servicio que eran servicio domestico y no cacatuas constantes dentro de la casa.

Observó el fuego crispear, subía hacia el escape de la chimenea, como si estuviera desesperado por salir del la prisión. Sonrió.

- ¿ Qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia, Lady Daidouji ? - una voz aterciopelada como la seda y bastante masculina penetró en su oido... avisandola de que estaba a sus espaldas..

- Del fuego, Hiragizawa..- dijo ella procurando que no le hubiera pillado desprevenida. A su vez sonrió.

- El fuego ?

Ella asintió, y en esos pequeños gestos, él vislumbró el cansancio de la mujer.

- Está cansada.. Tal vez deberíamos dejar esta charla para mañana..

Ella volvió a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez en negación

-Tengo suficiente fuerza para conversar un rato con vos, aun.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Eriol tomó asiento en el butacón del lugar. No era su oficina, sino un lugar mas cercano al comedor. Había comido bien, y se sentía completamente a gusto. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a la mujer, se había sentido, extrañamente feliz. No podía quejarse, estaba en muy buen puesto economicamente, tenía practiamente toda la región bajo su mano en asuntos de negocios, su madre y su hermanas estaban en plena salud, y encima, tenía a la mujer con la que quería compartir algo mas que la casa; frente a él..

- Quería hablar con vos, de vuestro trabajo a partir de mañana.

- Eso mismo tenía pensado que haría- dijo ella, con una sutil sonrisa. Se había propuesto ser educada. Nunca sobre pasar limites.. - Así que vayamos al grano..

- Si.- la franqueza y las palabras de la mujer le dejaron un tanto descompuesto... " Al grano", era un termino comunmente denominado por las masas de la nobleza, de " Barriobajero..".Es decir.. de la calle.- Su labor, es intentar formar de mi pequeña hermana- se ganó el ceño fruncido ante la insinuación de pequeña..- en una correcta dama, de 22 años. Está lejos de ser la edad casamentera, segun tengo entendido. Pero nadie se a dignado en enseñarla. Mi madre tampoco sabe de modales, y tiende a menospreciar su papel en esta casa.

- Si se me permite, creo que lo e visto. Las cocineras la tratan como si fuera una de las sirvientas.. Y si quiere llegar a dar las ordenes correctamente elaboradas y cumplidas, tendrá que hacerse respetar.

- Eso mismo digo yo.

- No debería de hablar tan confiadamente con los criados, y para vuestra desgracia- comentó - no es que sean de los mas viejos y expertos..

¡ Qué le iba a contar ! Era extremadamente dificil, arrancar criados de los mejores de las familias nobles. Principalmente, tenían inculcados en la memoria alguna especie de " gen criado" que ponía que la lealtad al señor es eterna. Y que por mucho mas que dinero, nunca lo abandonarían. De no ser por despido. Por lo menos los buenos. Por eso, su casa estaba plagada de criados jovenes, que no sabían como tratar exactamente a los invitados y a los dueños, de cocineras de casa, que tenían poco estilo a la hora de decorar los platos y las mesas... etc..

- En teoría, que debería de enseñar a las dos únicas- esbozó una sonrisa como queriendo expresar " Por ahora"- mujeres de mi vida, a comportarse lo que son. Mujeres distinguidas, que han logrado su proposito en la vida. Prosperar y sacar adelante una familia.

Tomoyo no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello. Según lo que tenía entendido, él era el que las había sacado.. Con todos esos negocios...Pero prefirió quedarse con las ganas de la curiosidad a preguntar. Aun no sabía muy bien a que jugaba el desconocido del invernadero... Pero tendría mucho, extremadamente Mucho, cuidado.

- Y luego estoy yo.

Boquiabierta... Literalmente.

- Que quiere decir con que luego esta vos?

- Yo también necesito unos grandes cambios, Lady Daidouji...

El silencio de ambos invadió el lugar repentinamente.. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego subir por la chimenea. Ella le miraba desconcertada. Él le miraba tranquilo, con una expresión de seguridad en el rostro. Observó esos ojos azules, tan distintos a los de su hermana... Los de su hermana daban una impresión de alegría todo el rato; supuso la alegría juvenil de una chica libre de preocupaciones. Sin embargo, los del hombre que tenía delante, eran tan oscuros, misteriosos... Imanes a su propia mente. Cada vez que en el día le había mirado a los ojos, y ella misma le había devuelto la mirada; se había sentido completamente perdida. Confusa. ¿ Porqué con una sola mirada, bastaba para recordarle los besos que, ante la oscuridad de una penosa festa, se habían intercambiado? Esos labios varoniles, con ese sabor a coñác, tabaco y... A ese algo que tenían todos los hombres. Bueno, recapacitando; Yukito y él.

Y lo gracioso era... ¿ Donde quedaba Yukito con estos pensamientos ?

- " En algun rincón de mi mente.."- suspiró..

- Que cambios quiere verse a sí mismo?

-Los necesarios...

La mirada de él la recorrió de arriba a bajo en su postura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro, incomprensiblemente. Él sonrió, e hizo como que no se había dado cuenta. Ella, mantenía la mirada ahora en el fuego, como queriendo reclamar que hacía mucho calor, y por eso tenía el rubor.

- Cuales?

- Pregunta demasiado, sabía? - El tono burlón de él confirmó una de esas odiadas sonrisas.

- Nunca me lo había planteado. Pero para serle sincera; tengo que preguntar para saber.

La masculina y enorme figura se elevó del butacón, y comenzó a caminar entre la chimenea y la butaca de Tomoyo.. Ella lo observó pasar...Hacia un lado y hacia otro...

- Y si no se lo digo?- dijo mirando a los lados, sin detenerse.. - No es propio de un caballero que le diga por qué lo necesito..

Tomoyo comenzaba a enfadarse.. Tuvo ganas de gritarle " Dejese de misterios, carajo!" Pero no tuvo ni ganas, ni valor.

- Si no, no podré ayudarle...

El hombre volvió a girar sobre sus talones, yendo y viniendo...

- ¿ Puede pararse quieto?- se quejó ella- Me está mareando..

Él detuvo su marcha, y alzó la mirada hacia ella. No se inmutó ni en pedir un perdón. Se apoyó en la chimenea...

- Me lo dirá, o tendré que solo hacerme cargo de sus mujeres?- dijo ella con tono cabezón..

Eriol gruño algo. Se mesó la barbilla, completamente rasurada...

- Está bien! - medio bramó. Tomoyo se revolvió inquieta en su butaca.- Se lo diré!

Volvió a sentarse en el butacón, y tras unos instantes recuperó la poca compostura que tenía. De improvisto volvió esa burlona mueca, que practicamente estaba disimulada..Tomoyo frunció el ceño. Un sentimiento en la boca del estomago le hizo ver que algo no iba muy bien encaminado en la charla..Eriol sonrió, al ver sus manos volver a temblar... ¿ Que pasaría ahora por la mente de la mujer a la que quería tan cerca como pudiera?

- Y bien?- animó ella..- Estoy cansada y quiero irme pronto a la cama...

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar.. El fuego de nuevo rompiendo las maderas... Un sonido directo del bosque cercano, un búho hizo su canción.. Pero nada. Tanteó, un tanto nerviosa, sus reacciónes. Sonreía.. con un deje de felicidad y satisfacción.. Su mano derecha tamborileaba sobre la mesa. Y la miraba. Directamente. Pero sin verla. Sus ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche, brillaban con satisfacción también.¿ Que ocurría? Vió de improvisto, como sus ojos adquirían un tono negruzco y grisaceo; al igual que cuando ella misma se entregó a la pasión que él le brindaba él primer día del encuentro. Sus ojos... con pasión? Comprendió... Estaba recordando esa noche...

Su turbación dejó paso a un visible rubor que escondió en una rápida mirada hacia las estanterías...

- En fín, me voy.- hizo acto de levantarse y él salió de su ensoñación.

- No se vaya... Se lo diré..

Ella volvió a sentarse, exasperada... Sus ojos, ahora bien profundos... analizantes la sedujeron al misterio...

- Hay una mujer.- dijo con una voz extrañamente ronca...Y el alma de ella cayó se le cayó a los pies..

&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

Yukki-chan aparece tras una montaña de papeles, folios, libros cuadernos.. y se arregla las gafas; casí caidas de su nariz...

¿ Y bien ? ¿ Les gustó? Tal vez les parezca un tanto corto... O tal vez no. No estoy muy segura. He intentado escribir lo mas correcto posible.. Y me e esforzado. Así que atenganse a las consecuencias...

Nada, nada nada... de AMENAZAS, Carajo! ¬¬u !

En fín. Cuidense, lean otras mejores historias que las mías; y diviertanse!

Atte:

Yukki-chan

Pd- ¡ Suplico porque lleguemos a los 70!

Pdd- No se asusten de las paranoias!

Pddd- Amenazas no!

Pdddd- Gracias gracias gracias gracias! Por aguantar tanto tiempo sin leerme! Y sin perder la paciencia! Gracias Dau, por ayudarme tanto!

Pddddd- AMENAZAS NO, CARAJO! - El calcetín vuelve a aparecer...- Tesoro?-**Yaaa dijisssste esssso...**- Ah sí?O.o -** Ssssi... No olvides... Chan...taje emocional...**

Yukki-chan guarda el calcetín, y sonrie inocentemente

Cuidense!

Yukkino Kurai Chi Eien, protectora de los calcetines "chantajeros emocionales"; miembro de la Orden... Cual de ellas era calcetín? O.o- **Todassss lasss de Draki-Pooh ( _Draco malfoy lanza un desmaius al calcetín, pero este no caya)_ Potty-potty (_ Harry Potter lanza al calcetín un gusarajo) _Sirifu (_ Sirius Black le gruñe desde su forma de animago..) _Snivellus (_ Severus Snape le hecha un caldero lleno de poción de deshilar al pobre calcetín..)_ -** Tesoro... No te olvidas de alguien?- Yukki mira al calcetín con el ceño fruncido... el calcetín esta medio muerto...

Ju! YY Bueno pues yo sigo... Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, y Touya Kinomoto... etc etc...

Ey! Se nos nota el buen gusto, verdad? ;)

EL universo ... TIENE buen gusto... ( Y muy buenas pasteleras, carajo! )

Tras este.. mini monologo.. Y mi locura a flote...

Atte:

Yukkino


	6. AvIsO UrGeNtE

**_Aviso_**

_Queridos lectores:_

_Como algunos ya sabeis, he tenido ciertos problemas para subir el siguiente capitulo. No solo mi odioso Pc no me deja entrar a la pagina de Log In, sino que también me da ciertos problemas con el Messenger. Por tanto, he tenido que recurrir a medidas drásticas. _

_Cambié la cuenta del Messenger, y por tanto si alguien la quiere, será Por si no sale entera: entre mai y anival hay una barra baja, y entre ainival y teny otra. ) _

_La otra medida, es que abandoné la cuenta de La cambié. No me dejaba entrar con Yukkino8, así que estoy intentando borrarla. Con esa cuenta, se irán las historias. ¡ No os asusteis.! Tengo toda la historia archivada en algunos documentos, con lo que Viuda Amatista no se perderá. Comenzará desde mi nueva cuenta: Lavinia Ainival ... Ya me vereis por ahí. Eso sí, voy a introducir algun pequeño cambio desde el inicio de la historia. Así que comenzaré por colgar el primer Capitulo. También tengo otras historias ya en mente elaborandose._

_Y las otras historias... Tal vez, y solo tal vez.. Vuelva a re editarlas. Tengo lastima por mi querido: Amarrados al revolver, y por Jugadores Apasionados... Tal vez... No tengais mucha esperanza porque tengo tantas cosas en mente, y tan poco tiempo... ( En septiembre comienzo con la Universidad, así que poquito tiempo tendré --U)_

_Eso es todo, queridos mios. Lo lamento mucho, haber tenido que recurrir a eso._

_Atte:_

_Yukki-chan. ( Gomen né!) _

_pd- Seguid dejandome reviews en la otra cuenta, en cuanto vuelva a Re editar el primer Chap. Oki? Cuidense, por favor!_


End file.
